A Fortnight Of Smiles
by velja
Summary: Sequel to "As Of Yet" and "We've Not Met". Set after 2x11. Marian makes good on her promise to get to know Guy better and to make him smile more often. But what happens when the Sheriff instigates a scheme to separate Guy and Marian forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fortnight Of Smiles  
**

_This is my AU version of how things go after 2x11 and my stories "As Of Yet" and "We've Not Met". The focus is not on political or historical events. It's a light, funny story that tries to focus on Marian's feelings for Guy and for Robin (but I've been told it's not deep enough to be called a love triangle). I'm not sure about the endgame yet but I'm leaning towards Guy/Marian. I like Guy and Robin both, so there will be no character bashing. But if you hate Guy, you should probably stay away from reading this. Then it's not the story for you._

_This story starts the day after the events of the prequels._

* * *

**Day One**

Marian woke up, for once well rested. With a content sigh she stretched her arms over her head and peeked out from under the covers. Soft orange light filled her chambers and Marian assumed the sun had risen not an hour ago.

A brand new day lay before her and after all that had happened yesterday she couldn't help but wonder what today would bring. She hoped that it wouldn't be quite as eventful as the day before.

Yesterday Guy had found out that she was the Nightwatchman. As a consequence he had almost had her hung, but then, miraculously, he'd had a change of heart. Guy had not only spared her life but had lied to the Sheriff for her as well. And in return he'd asked nothing of her, nothing but that she'd stay at the castle ("_And make this place bearable_" – she'd never forget the way he'd said it).

'But', Marian thought when she left the bed and started washing and dressing, 'it wasn't really a change of heart that spurred Guy's actions, was it? It looks far more like his heart is the same it has always been, still beating for me. Only this time it won out against his twisted sense of loyalty to the Sheriff that usually rules his actions.'

Marian realized at once that she was being unfair to Guy. This hadn't been the first time that his feelings for her had made him do something the Sheriff wouldn't approve of if he knew. Guy had said yesterday that he had defended her towards the Sheriff countless times, and she believed him. Also, he had provided what little comfort he could to her father when he'd been in the dungeons, like food and a blanket.

And not to forget: Guy had taken a stand by her side during the siege of Nottingham, when the Sheriff had been missing. He had come back to defend the city and the people of Nottingham against Prince John's troupes. And he had done it for her alone, of that Marian was sure. Guy didn't really care for Nottingham and its people. He cared for her.

'Far more than I ever realized,' Marian had to admit to herself. Their conversation yesterday had made it very clear to her that she hadn't really known Guy at all. She'd never bothered to.

But Marian's resolve from last night was still persistent. She would change that. She'd get to know Guy for real; she'd try to understand him and his motivations for working for someone as twisted and evil as the Sheriff.

'And I will try to be honest with him. No more deceptions, no more lies,' Marian vowed anew and finished dressing quickly.

It looked to be a fine day and Marian longed to get out of the oppressing castle. What she'd like most right now was take her horse and ride out through the fields around Nottingham.

'And why should I not?'

Her mind made up Marian left her chambers and hurried along the corridors, not sparing a glance at the guard that immediately began trailing her.

When she had reached the steps that would take her outside the guard finally called out.

"My lady, halt please!"

Marian turned to face him. She recognized him as one of Guy's men; he wore the black and yellow crest of Gisborne.

"What is it?"

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but where are you going?"

"I am going to the stables to get my horse." Marian tried to put as much confidence as possible into her voice.

The guard eyed her uncomfortably. "I am sorry but you are not to leave the castle on your own. Sir Guy's orders."

Marian had thought as much. But she wouldn't back down now. "Well, then I suppose you go and inform Sir Guy that, since he knows very well that I can take care of myself, I don't agree with his orders and I intend to go on a ride without a guard trailing behind."

She turned back to the steps and started descending. The guard grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry but…"

"No, I am sorry," Marian grinned and in a heartbeat she twisted out of his grip, dodged and spun around and with a well-placed kick with her foot sent the surprised guard tumbling down the stairs.

Without a look back she ran off to the stables.

Her mare greeted her with a soft whinny. Marian quickly talked to the stable boy and then went to saddle her horse. She knew that she didn't have much time.

And sure enough, Marian had just finished fastening the last strap of the saddle when she heard familiar heavy footsteps behind.

"Marian!" Guy called out and entered the stables, a dark expression on his face. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman! Only yesterday Marian had smiled and promised him 'No more' and he had really thought that perhaps… And now she was defying him again!

Guy quickly made his way over to the corner where Marian stood with her horse. He blocked her path, arms crossed in front of him and back ramrod straight. "What do you think you're doing?"

'He really cuts an imposing figure,' Marian couldn't help but notice. She suppressed a smile and calmly looked into his thunderous face. "I am going on a morning ride. It is such a fine day."

"You know that I can't let you ride out alone." Guy glared down at her, blue eyes blazing.

"I wasn't planning on riding out alone," Marian smiled back and threw a discreet nod to the stable boy at the entrance.

"Oh, really?" Guy lifted one eyebrow. Did she think him a complete fool? "Then who did you plan to ride out with? I don't see anyone else!"

A suspicion suddenly struck him and Guy's face darkened even more. "You were going to meet Hood!"

"No, I wasn't!" Marian was slightly hurt by how quickly he'd jump to conclusions. But then again, she couldn't really blame him, could she? Given the fact that she'd done exactly that countless times before…

"Guy," Marian sighed and let go of the reigns to lay a hand on his still crossed arms. "It is nothing like that! I was only…"

Guy didn't let her finish. "You only knocked out a guard and tried to run off first thing in the morning. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"I didn't knock out the guard," Marian denied at once. Seeing Guy's expression and remembering her vow not to lie to him anymore, she quickly amended "I merely tripped him. Then he fell down the steps and knocked himself out. And I wasn't trying to run off. I only wanted to go for a morning ride!"

Guy shook his head in exasperation. "Marian, you know the Sheriff hasn't actually lifted the house arrest. You can't leave the castle alone! Why do you always have to…"

They were going around in circles and Marian had had enough. She balled her fists and made a frustrated sound. "Arrgh! I wasn't going alone! I wanted **you** to ride out with me!"

Guy stared at her, dumbfounded. Marian looked to the ground.

"I thought that we could ride out together and, you know, talk. I knew that if I managed to shake the guard someone would alert you and you'd come." Marian's voice was barely above a whisper. She motioned to something behind Guy's back and when he turned around he saw a stable boy with his own horse, all saddled and ready. Guy turned back to Marian.

"You…" He had to clear his throat and start again. "You wanted to ride out, with me?"

"Yes."

"So you deliberately deceived my man in hopes of someone alerting me? So that I would come? And you secretly had my horse saddled so that we could ride out together?"

"Yes." Marian finally looked up and met Guy's incredulous stare. "Yes, I did."

"Good God, woman!" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will be the death of me! Couldn't you have just asked me?"

"Well, I…" Marian shrugged, embarrassed. Then she noticed that Guy was fixing her with a certain kind of stare and she realized that he was waiting for something.

"Guy," she grumbled. He merely crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. His eyebrow rose expectantly.

Marian let out a sigh and finally caved. "Guy, would you care to accompany me on my morning ride?"

Guy stayed silent but his eyebrow rose even higher, still waiting.

Marian looked away and whispered: "Please?"

"It would be my pleasure," he grinned and bowed his head in a mock salute. Then, without another word, he walked over to his horse and gracefully mounted it. Marian watched him and swiftly followed suit. She steered her horse to his side.

"Shall we?" Guy caught her eyes and Marian noticed that his grin had transformed into a gentle smile. She threw him a quick smile back and then clicked her tongue to get her horse moving.

Side by side they slowly rode out of the stables and towards the castle gate. Once they'd passed the portcullis Marian steered the horse onto the path along the field and fell into a quick gallop. Guy followed at a slower pace but never let her ride so far ahead that she'd be out of his sight.

Marian enjoyed the sun warming her skin and the wind in her hair and she revelled in the feeling of freedom that she'd always feel while riding. But after only a few minutes, much to Guy's delight, Marian slowed down and looked back at him.

"Guy," she called out. "What are you waiting for?"

He quickly brought his horse to where she was waiting. "I thought I would let you enjoy yourself for a while. Undisturbed by my presence."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

Guy inclined his head but Marian wasn't finished. "But it is not what I wanted." His confused frown made something inside her constrict painfully. He hadn't believed that she'd really wanted to spend time with him.

"Guy, if I'd merely wanted to enjoy a solitary ride I would have done with a guard. But I wanted to ride out with you. I want to…"

"What? What do you want from me, Marian?"

Marian wasn't sure she knew the answer herself. What did she want from him? She looked around, searching for the right words, and suddenly remembered what she'd promised yesterday. A sly smile twisted her lips. "I want to get started on my new daily task."

"Your… oh!" Guy remembered and couldn't help but comply. He threw her a quick smile.

"There it is," Marian triumphed with a smile. "Now, how about a race to the forest?"

Without waiting for an answer she made her horse storm off.

Guy allowed himself a second to appreciate the stunning sight. She was truly beautiful and he could feel his heart skip a beat. His smile grew wider and he pushed for his horse to give chase.

* * *

**TBC**

_What do you think? Good start? Bad? Let me know while I work on more._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The morning ride into which Marian had tricked him hadn't stayed the only one. Before Guy knew it, a week had passed and, looking back on it now, he found that not a day had gone by without the two of them riding out together.

Somehow he had managed to avoid the Sheriff in the early mornings and had, each day, instead met Marian at the stables. Their horses had been ready and they'd quickly left the castle to spend half an hour on horseback, sometimes talking, sometimes simply enjoying the crisp morning air in companionable silence.

Guy had taken great pleasure in this part of each day. Marian had been… he wasn't able to put it into words. But ever since he had discovered her secret identity as the Nightwatchman and had spared her the hanging, she appeared to be more open and unguarded towards him. It seemed to Guy almost as if the reserve Marian had always shown him had rooted entirely in fear of her detection. And now those roots had been cut. Guy knew her secret and therefore Marian seemed to feel no need to distance herself anymore.

She behaved friendly, almost carefree, towards him. And she'd made good on her promise. Each day she had found new ways to make him smile.

Even now, walking along the glum castle's corridors and just thinking about her, Guy could feel the corners of his mouth lift up. And that despite the less than pleasurable talk he'd just had with the Sheriff.

Vaisey had been in an extremely bad mood today (due to Prince John's plans – and his own – not taking fruit, again) and he'd let it out on Guy. The Sheriff had ranted and raved and then he'd become suddenly very calm. Those were the times you had to fear him the most, Guy had long since learned that.

Vaisey had informed Guy that he was quickly losing patience with Guy's 'mooning over the leper', as he'd put it. He'd calmly stated that the Lady Marian, now that her father was rotting in the ground, obviously needed someone else to fuss about, like she was currently doing with Guy. At first Guy had been pleased to hear that someone else had noticed their newfound closeness, even if it was the Sheriff. If others saw Marian's friendliness, it had to be real, right?

But Guy's mood had quickly changed when the Sheriff had gone on:

'That woman is clearly bored to death if she's willing to spend time with you. She needs an occupation. She needs to be wed and with child, so that she'll be out from under our feet, huh, Gisborne?'

When Guy hadn't replied at once Vaisey had gone on: 'Tell me you have at least tried, Gisborne. Tell me you've bedded her.'

Guy had only shaken his head, too stunned to answer. Why was the Sheriff suddenly so determined to get Marian wed and out of the castle? What was he planning?

The Sheriff had sighed dramatically and had put an arm around Guy's shoulder. 'Well then, Gisborne, you leave me no option. I need to get that leper away from here.'

'What's the rush, my Lord?' Guy had managed to sound calm.

'The rush is…' Vaisey had squeezed his shoulder and then had pushed him away suddenly, only to start screaming: 'I can't stand the sight of her. So since you are obviously not capable of bedding her and getting her with child, I will have to find her someone who will. And soon.'

'You can't…' Guy had protested but the Sheriff had cut him off.

'If you want her, take her. You have one week, Gisborne. After that I will give her to the highest bidder.' He'd dismissed Guy with a wave of his hand and had strode towards the door. There he'd thrown over his shoulder: 'Too bad that you killed Winchester. He would have taken her off me in a heartbeat. But I will find someone else. I give you one week to at least bed her!'

Guy had been left standing there, furious and disgusted with the man, like so often before, and also disgusted with himself for staying by his side. Like so often before.

* * *

Market day in Nottingham had seen better days in former, more prosperous, years. Now only a handful of stalls were strewn around the dusty streets and no more than twenty people were looking at the presented goods. These days only few could afford to buy what was on offer.

Marian picked the right amount of coins from her purse and handed them to the woman behind the stall. In return she took the small basket, held it up to her face and inhaled the enticing smell of her purchased goods.

"Delicious," she murmured and, with a secretive smile, turned towards the guard shadowing her every move. "Not a word to Sir Guy about this, you understand?"

The guard simply nodded. He didn't care one way or another. All he cared about was his duty, namely getting the Lady Marian safely back into the castle after she'd finished her trip to the market. Preferably without a repeat of yesterday's incident, when Lady Marian had suddenly slipped away from her guard (thankfully not him personally) and had later been spotted, by yet another guard, in a small alley talking to a man that closely resembled Robin Hood.

Although reinforcements had immediately been called the outlaw had somehow managed to escape and Lady Marian had later denied any contact with him in the first place. And Sir Guy hadn't pressed her any further; he hadn't even told the Sheriff about it. Still, the guard could do without a repeat performance of the scolding the others had received.

So he vowed he would simply let Lady Marian buy whatever she'd come to the market to buy and he wouldn't take his eyes off her. He would escort her safely back to the castle and then she'd be off his hands.

Marian meanwhile strolled to the next stall but her eyes were no longer on the goods. She'd gotten what she'd come for and now her mind started to wander to the moment the day before, when a warm hand had suddenly grabbed hers, had pulled her away from the bustling crowd into an alley and she'd been confronted with seeing Robin for the first time since…

Since things had started to change between her and Guy a week ago.

Marian could barely believe that it had only been a week. So much had happened… she'd spent so much time with Guy that she'd gradually begun to view him with different eyes. She'd begun to enjoy his company. Their morning rides had become her favourite time of the day.

But she couldn't tell Robin any of this, could she? No, he would not like it.

So Marian had decided not to say anything.

But she feared that Robin had noticed something was amiss. He had tried to kiss her, there in that alley, and after two seconds Marian had suddenly pulled away. She'd murmured something like 'Not here, too dangerous, the guards, if anyone sees us…' and it had all been true. But the real problem had been that those hadn't been the only reasons to avoid Robin's advances.

Marian could scarcely believe it. There she'd stood in Robin's arms, the feel and scent of him familiar and comforting and warm and golden, like stepping inside a cosy home after being out in a storm for too long, and Marian had closed her eyes and suddenly thoughts of Guy had filled her head.

If Robin was the cosy home that made her feel safe and warm, then Guy was the fire in the darkness, blazingly hot and dangerous, that, even though she knew she'd get burnt, drew her in no matter what. She couldn't avert her eyes, like a moth to a flame her gaze was pulled in and she couldn't help but watch the fire burn and destroy and consume and hurt everyone and everything in its vicinity while still being breathtakingly beautiful. That was Guy.

Marian had let out a gasp when thoughts like that had filled her head, and when Robin had asked her what was wrong she'd gently wound herself out of his arms and had asked what he wanted. Robin's face had shown a hint of confusion and he'd countered defensively if it was a crime that he wanted to see his betrothed after a week of no word from her.

Marian in return had scolded him for being so reckless as to come to Nottingham with no real reason. She'd told him that she would find a way to send word if there were any news about the Sheriff's plans, or Prince John's plot or anything else noteworthy.

"What about Gisborne?" Robin had asked in a cold voice that had sent shivers down Marian's spine (and not in a good way).

"What about him?" Marian had winced at her own frosty tone but thankfully, before Robin had had the chance to say more, they had been spotted and guards had rushed towards them. With one lingering hard stare Robin had let go of her, had taken his bow from his shoulder and had dashed away.

And Marian had stood there, heart beating furiously in her chest, and had been confused and angry and very conscious of the fact that another thing she'd felt right there and then had been relief for the interruption.

Speaking of…

"Oi, Marian!"

A loud voice suddenly pulled Marian back to the here and now and she had to blink a few times, only to realize that she'd long left the market and Nottingham town behind and was now standing in the middle of the castle courtyard.

She turned to her left and at once spotted the owner of the voice that had pulled her out of her reverie. Allan A' Dale approached in quick strides, a grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

Marian quickly hid the basket behind her back and smiled back at him. Over the last few weeks she'd come to view Allan as a friend. Sure, he was a traitor to the course, or kind of, and she hadn't completely forgiven him for betraying Robin. And yet… he'd helped her out more than once and she was willing to believe that he cared for her in his own way.

There had been times of late when she'd found an ally in him; her only kindred spirit in the castle. Like he was a sheep like her, a black sheep, no doubt, but a sheep nonetheless, amongst the wolves of Nottingham.

"Where've you been off to?" Allan asked her curiously. "Giz's been looking for you."

"I have been to the market, as Guy very well knows, since I had to ask his permission," Marian couldn't help but feel a small spark inside her when she heard the shortened term Allan so frequently used for his master.

He was perhaps the only person in the world to call Guy that and get away with it. And Marian wondered, not for the first time, why that was. She also wondered what would happen, were she ever to use the abbreviation. She kind of liked the sound of it. Giz… like something sizzled in a fire. It fit him.

"The market, huh?" Allan once again pulled her out of her thoughts. "And what have you got to show for it?" He tried to look behind Marian's back into the small basket she was hiding and Marian quickly turned and shoved him away at the same time.

"That's a surprise."

"Well, it's not as if it's for me, is it? So you can just as well show me," Allan tried to pry again.

Marian was glad that she'd placed a small cloth on top of her purchased goods, to save them from the sun and, as it turned out now, from Allan's prying eyes as well.

"I will not show you, Allan. But if you can get me into Guy's quarters without alerting him then perhaps there's some of it left for you later, too."

Marian knew that Allan loved a bargain. But he merely shrugged.

"I'm not being funny but… I don't think it's worth the trouble when I don't know what's on offer."

The playful glint in his eyes told Marian that he was mostly joking. He would help her get into Guy's chambers, she knew that. Nevertheless, what harm could it do to let him know?

"Alright," Marian conceded and brought the basket round. She carefully lifted one end of the cloth so that he could peek inside.

Allan lifted his head and let out an impressed whistle. "Not bad, I'd say!"

"Do you think Guy likes them?"

Something in her voice, some over-eager nervousness perhaps, must have alerted Allan because he eyed her with a sudden seriousness that he bore only rarely. "This thing between you and Giz… I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything." Marian knew at once that she sounded far too defensive.

"Marian," Allan shook his head and sighed. "I'm not being funny but… look, as mad as it sounds, Giz is a friend, well, kind of. He's not so bad, once you get to know him."

"I know that!" Marian felt her face heat up. And therein lay the problem, didn't it?

"I just," Allan continued quietly, "I'm just looking out for him. I don't want him to get his hopes up only for you to crush 'em when you run back to Robin."

"Who's to say I'm running back to Robin?" Marian realized that she'd almost shouted and also, **what** she'd let slip. She blushed but quickly lowered her voice and went on: "Of course I'm running back… that is, there's no running to anyone or from anyone…"

She broke off, knowing she wasn't making things any better. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, Allan, Guy and I are friends, nothing more."

Allan let out a snort. "Yeah, friends like me and Lucy, the tavern wench."

Seeing Marian's frown he quickly waved it away. "Never mind. But, I've seen the way you look at each other. And I'm not being funny but it's not just him! Come on, Marian, you can't expect me to believe that you and Giz haven't… you know."

"No," Marian exclaimed, "we haven't! Of course we haven't! Not that it's any of your business but… I'm betrothed to Robin! I'm gonna marry Robin!"

Several heads turned towards them and Marian quickly grabbed Allan's arm and led him up the castle's front steps.

"Allan, I…" Marian shot a pleading look at the ex-outlaw's worried face.

"Never mind," Allan sighed. "Just be careful, alright? And don't say I didn't warn you. You're playing with fire and that's always dangerous. And I for one don't wanna get burnt."

Marian said nothing. What was there to say? Of course she knew that she was playing with fire. Of course she knew that it was dangerous. The only thing she didn't know for sure was whether or not she was, perhaps, deliberately seeking out the fire because she wanted to get burnt.

* * *

**TBC**

_Sorry that Guy and Marian don't actually meet in here. But they can't be together all the time, can they? Well... at least not yet :-) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_I am using the knowledge we gained in Season 3 about Guy's past (his family and growing up around Locksley and Robin and all that)._

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking behind the castle walls when Guy steered his horse through the portcullis, back straight and head held up high. Behind him his men didn't cut quite the same imposing figure. Some were slouching, bent low over their saddles, and Guy knew he should reprimand them. But then again, some of them were wounded, and they were all tired, himself included. What should have beena quick and easy arrest of a traitor on the outskirts of Nottingham town had turned into a skirmish with Hood and his men and… well, at least they were still complete. No loss of men should count for something, shouldn't it?

Guy sighed inwardly. The Sheriff would not see it that way, he was sure. And Guy knew that he shouldn't either.

Hood had only a handful of men (and one woman, a Saracen, Guy's mind supplied unhelpfully). How could it be that they'd managed to escape captivity or better yet, death, over and over again? How? Guy felt rage course through his body at the mere thought of Robin Hood. Would he never be free of that man?

Inside the courtyard he dismounted his horse more forcefully than his tired muscles allowed, fuelled by unwelcome memories of the arrogant and careless boy Hood had once been. Memories of a fire wheel, of cries and accusations and a rope around his neck, made his blood boil and Guy balled his fists at his side. He tried to hold his rage in long enough to dismiss his men with a nod and a growl to get the wounded seen to.

Then he threw the reigns of his horse to one of the stable boys and made his way up the steps to the castle. Guy noted warily that this time the Sheriff hadn't come out to greet him like he usually did. In fact, the Sheriff had not spoken to him again since this morning, when he'd announced his horrible plans for Marian. Guy's blood still boiled through his veins thinking about the threat and between that and his fury at Hood and his band of outlaws it was a wonder that he hadn't snapped yet.

But, Guy thought on his way inside and could feel his grim features soften somewhat, this wonder had a name: Marian.

The way she had softened towards him over the last week was giving him hope that this time, maybe, things would be different. Maybe this time Marian would actually listen to him if he told her of the Sheriff's threat.

That is, he hadn't decided yet whether or not to tell her. What good would it do to worry her unnecessarily? There was nothing she could do about it, except run away. And that wasn't an option Guy liked to consider.

But he knew that Marian would consider it, were he to give her the chance. Softened or not, Guy knew that Marian would not simply consent to marry him now. She hadn't done it when it had been her only chance for survival the day Sir Jasper and his army had besieged Nottingham, so why should she do it now?

No, Marian would rather consider leaving Nottingham. Maybe she would flee to the convent once again? Or maybe… maybe she would marry him? If given more time…

Marian's behaviour had changed, that much was clear. But…

Guy was no lovesick fool anymore. He was still wary of Marian's sudden friendliness. He couldn't trust her completely, not after everything she'd done. Her betrayal – or what he thought was betrayal, because she'd still sworn not to be in league with Hood while he simply knew that she must have been – it cut too deep.

A week of smiles and pleasant conversations couldn't simply erase all that had happened before. And, Guy suspected, it was happening still. Only yesterday one of his men had alerted him to the sight of Marian in an alley talking to Robin Hood.

Of course the outlaw had escaped – really, the amount of incompetence his men sometimes displayed had Guy cringing in shame – and of course Marian had denied any willing contact with Hood. When he'd confronted her shortly after the incident, Marian had not denied having talked to Hood. But she'd sworn that Hood had sought her out on his own, that she'd had no idea he would be there, that she hadn't relayed any information to him…

And Guy had seen in her face that she had spoken the truth. At least this time she hadn't betrayed him. Marian's eyes were no longer capable of deceiving him, for Guy liked to believe that over the course of the last week, while Marian had gradually wormed her way back into his heart, he in turn had also come to know her better than ever before. Maybe even better than she knew herself.

There had been several occasions of late that had convinced Guy that Marian was not immune to his charms. A lingering glance here, a hitch in her breath at a sudden touch there… Oh yes, Guy knew that pure physical attraction existed in spades between them. But lately he'd come to hope that, deep down and perhaps even unsuspected on her part, Marian also genuinely cared for him. Liked him even.

But certainly not enough to consider marrying him, or did she? Guy believed that he had reason to hope, that possibly in time… which he didn't have…

But then again, perhaps he was only fooling himself. Perhaps all his beliefs of finally knowing Marian, of finally being able to read her and most of all, this fervent hope of his that he had finally managed to win a small corner of her heart… perhaps all of it was but a figment of his imagination; a pipe dream of the lovesick fool that he was.

Guy feared he would never know for sure.

* * *

Marian had left Allan to deal with her personal guard for the day and had slipped away. Thankfully she hadn't encountered anyone on her way to Guy's chambers. But now, in front of his door, she was worried that perhaps Guy would turn out to be inside. It's not that she didn't want to see him but… she had to get the surprise ready first.

Luck seemed to be on her side because when Marian slowly opened the door and peeked into the room, she found it empty and quickly slipped inside.

It looked as if Guy was somewhere else in the castle, huddled up with the Sheriff, doing God knows what. For the last week Marian hadn't liked to think much about the things she knew the Sheriff (and subsequently Guy) was plotting. But of course that had been nearly impossible.

Although the days had been fairly quiet (plot-wise), thoughts about treason and betrayal had loomed above every encounter, every conversation she'd shared with Guy.

And that had been many.

Every day since she'd escaped the hanging, they had spent some time together. Their morning rides had somehow become a routine, and Marian realized that she enjoyed them very much. Away from the castle (and the Sheriff) Guy seemed less inclined to hide the side of him that was kind, funny and even playful at times. Once he had realized that she wasn't mocking him but merely trying to tease, he had shown a surprising knack for finding just the right words to tease her right back.

Marian hadn't laughed this much in ages. And, she assumed, neither had Guy.

Marian's self-made promise to find ways to make him smile more often had fulfilled itself easily. And she was glad about it. Guy had such a beautiful smile.

When, before, she'd compared him to a fire in the darkness that lured her in, then she'd have to admit now that a smiling Guy had to be… well, was there anything even brighter than fire? Anything that burnt hotter and was even more alluring? Perhaps fireworks fuelled by black powder?

Yes, Marian thought to herself while she set to work inside Guy's chamber, she'd go with black powder fireworks for now.

Marian walked over to the small table and set down what she'd brought with her. She'd just arranged everything to her satisfaction when strong footsteps outside the chamber alerted her to someone's arrival. Marian hoped passionately that it was Guy who was coming. It wouldn't do to be detected inside his chambers by a servant or someone from his guard. The rumours that would cause… Marian didn't want to think about it. Alan's words from before still rang in her ears. If even he, who knew about her betrothal to Robin, suspected something improper was going on between her and Guy… what would people think if she were to be found here now?

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. After one last glance over the items she'd spread on the table Marian willed her heart to stop hammering in her chest and looked to the door, waiting for Guy to enter.

There was a moment of utter silence before the door opened and Guy stepped inside.

Marian couldn't help but notice how weary he looked. His usually tall and imposing figure was slouched and a deep frown marred his face. He turned and closed the door in silence.

"Guy," she called out when he still didn't notice her upon coming closer. Another sign that there was something weighing on his mind.

Guy's eyes flew to her and he came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the chamber. "Marian! What are you doing here?"

"I have been waiting for you," she sent him a tentative smile which, she noticed, he returned immediately, if only briefly. All too soon the frown was back.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He'd approached the table by now and came to rest both gloved hands opposite from her. She had to crane her neck to look into his mildly curious face.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Marian replied and gestured to the basket in front of her. Then she lifted the cloth. "I brought you strawberries."

"Oh. That's kind." Guy eyed the strawberries warily, as if he thought some might leap out of the basket to bite him in the nose. Marian grinned at the mental image but then she sobered up and asked, suddenly self-conscious: "Don't you like strawberries?"

"No, I…" Guy stopped and pulled off his gloves. His right hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose. "To be honest, I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"I don't recall ever having had any," Guy admitted.

For a second Marian marvelled at the ease with which he'd confessed this. Only a week ago she would not have thought it possible. The Guy of old would never have admitted to such shortcomings. He'd have considered it a weakness, and weaknesses of any kind would never have made it past his lips.

"But," Marian continued confused. "How can that be? You must have had strawberries before, Guy."

"Maybe," Guy shrugged and wearily slumped onto the chair on Marian's left. "I don't remember."

"But… not even as a boy?" She couldn't believe it. "You must have…"

"I don't know, Marian!" Guy suddenly slammed a hand onto the table. Marian flinched briefly and then gave him a defiant stare. Guy closed his eyes, partly sorry for his sudden outburst and partly just too otherwise occupied to give a damn.

A tentative touch on his hand had him open his eyes again. His gaze travelled from the fingers gently resting on his un-gloved hand to Marian's face and found her watching him, a kind expression in her eyes.

"Here, have a taste." Marian pulled the basket closer. Guy noticed that she used only one hand, the other still rested on top of his. He could feel the warmth of her touch seep into his skin and up his whole arm. It tingled pleasantly.

Marian hadn't even realized that she was still holding Guy's hand. She was busy choosing the reddest and ripest strawberry there was and picked it up. Holding it gently between her thumb and finger so as not to squash it Marian lifted the enticing fruit to Guy's face. Only then did she notice that his eyes had not followed her actions but were glued to his right hand, where… oh!

Marian snatched her hand away as if burned. In her panic (or make that embarrassment) she dropped the strawberry and with a plop it landed on the table, bounced off and rolled towards the edge right where Guy sat. With quick reflexes he prevented the fruit from rolling onto his lap. Instead it dropped right into his hand (the one Marian had let go).

"Ahem, sorry," Marian mumbled sheepishly. She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, dropping the strawberry or holding his hand. Maybe both, or neither. "Nice catch."

"Here," Guy held the fruit out to her but Marian shook her head. "No, you try it."

She saw him eye the strawberry for a second (seriously, what was he afraid of?) before he shrugged, picked it up with more care than she would have given him credit for, and… oh.

Instead of simply putting it into his mouth Guy carefully bit it in half. Marian watched mesmerized how his teeth sank into the soft flesh before his lips closed around it. Then he chewed attentively. A small droplet of red juice glistened on his lower lip and Marian stared at it, waiting for it to start running.

But before it had the chance Guy's pink tongue suddenly darted out and licked it off.

Marian blushed furiously and looked down. What was wrong with her? He was only eating a strawberry! Why was she suddenly so flushed?

"It's good," Guy popped the other half of the strawberry into his mouth before promptly taking another one from the basket. His simple statement finally pulled Marian out of her trance. She gave him a tentative smile and quickly took a fruit for herself. Hmmh, he was right, they were really good.

"I'm glad you like them," she replied around a mouthful and carefully selected another one. Guy, she noticed astonished, had meanwhile grabbed a handful of strawberries and was now neatly lining them up on the table. The straight line went from the edge of the table right to the basket and divided the tabletop between them.

"What are you doing?" Marian eyed the line of fruit with confusion. "Are you building a fence? Are you afraid that I am going to steal your strawberries? I bought them for you, remember?"

"What?" Guy's eyes shot up. "Oh, no… I," he broke off and looked at the defence line of strawberries that he'd unconsciously drawn. "I just remembered. My mother, she used to do this when I was a child." Guy stopped, uncomfortable. But seeing Marian's curious but gentle gaze, he continued: "Not just with strawberries, she did it with all kinds of things. My sister Isabella was always afraid that I would get more than her, because I was older. So my mother would build a fence and then would count the remaining fruit and share them equally among us. Like this."

Guy picked up another handful of strawberries and started distributing them, one in front of Marian, one in front of him, and so on, until the basket was empty. Marian counted; each of them now had six strawberries.

"What about these?" she finally asked, motioning to the fruit that made the fence. "Who would get them? Your mother?"

"No," Guy shook his head. "My mother used to give most of what she grew in the garden to the poor. She never kept anything for herself, so usually I ended up sharing my half with her later, when Isabella wasn't looking."

He lapsed into silence and Marian had to fight the sudden urge to take his hand again. Guy had never before spoken about his family. She suddenly felt very special, that he would confide in her.

"Your mother seems like a kind and caring woman," Marian eventually said to break the silence.

"She was," Guy nodded.

"Tell me more about her," Marian asked gently. "Please. I know so little about your past."

"The past is long gone," Guy evaded. "What use is there to dwell on it?"

"But it is our past that shapes us, that makes us who we are today," Marian gave in to the urge and placed her hand on top of his again. "Please, tell me."

Guy let his eyes wander from her face to their joint hands and back again.

"Very well," he finally conceded and for the first time in almost twenty years started to talk about Gislaine of Gisborne.

* * *

**TBC**

_I hope you like the strawberry scene, I certainly do. Please let me know.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Sorry in advance. You will know what for when you're done reading this.  
_

* * *

"Once she mended the broken rib of a baby goose. She nourished it back to health when anyone else would have just put it out of its misery. She fattened it for weeks and afterwards gave it to a peasant family." Guy shook his head in fond reminiscence. "She was… different."

"She sounds remarkable," Marian smiled. "I would have liked to know her."

Hearing Marian's voice brought Guy back to the present. He'd almost forgotten that she was there. He looked up and realized that it had gone dark. How long had he been talking?

"It's late."

"Yes," Marian nodded but made no move to leave. Her eyes travelled to the few strawberries left strewn around the table. When had they eaten all the others? She hadn't noticed and neither, it seemed, had Guy.

"Huh," he frowned, having followed her gaze. "It looks like there won't be any strawberries left to give to the poor. We even breached the fence."

"Yes," Marian agreed and looked into his eyes, "I believe we did, a little."

She wasn't talking about fruit, Guy understood.

Should he perhaps use this gentle moment to tell her about the Sheriff's plans? Guy dismissed the thought immediately. He would not ruin this tender night by upsetting her unnecessarily. There was still time, the Sheriff had given him a week. And he had hope, now more than ever, that if things progressed in this manner over the next few days, maybe Marian wouldn't be as adverse to the idea of marrying him as she'd been before. Maybe…

A sharp knock on the door disturbed Guy's thoughts and he saw Marian nearly jump in her chair.

"Hey, Giz. I was…" Without waiting for an answer Allan A' Dale had entered but he came to a quick halt when he noticed the two figures in the almost dark room. "Oh… Marian. You're still here."

Guy swiftly stood up. "What do you want?"

Allan's gaze left Marian at the table to come to rest on Guy and he shrugged. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to go back to Locksley. You said this morning…"

"Can't you see that it's almost night?" Angry at the disturbance Guy tried to shove him back to the door. "We'll be staying here."

"Alright," Allan shrugged again and then quickly sidestepped Guy. He came over to the table where Marian was still sitting. Snatching a strawberry from the table he popped it into his mouth and gave her a cheeky grin. "Looks like he did like 'em, huh?"

"Yes," Marian smiled back. Then she stood up and straightened the folds of her dress. "It's late. I should go." She came over to where Guy stood by the door. He could feel his spirits fall. He didn't want her to go, but he knew of course that she must. He resigned.

"I will escort you to your chambers."

"No need," she placed a hand onto his forearm. "I know my way around the castle."

A barely suppressed snort came from Allan and Guy threw him a sharp glare. Then his eyes settled on Marian's face. "The hallways are dark."

"Especially in the dark," Marian reminded him.

Oh, right. Guy had almost forgotten that she'd been the Nightwatchman. She'd probably roamed the castle on more nights than he dared to think of. The thought clouded his face.

"Still," he growled low in his throat. "It won't do for a Lady to be seen alone, in the hallways, at night. I will escort you."

"And you think it's better for her reputation as a Lady to be seen coming out of your quarters, with you, at night?" Allan threw in around a mouthful of strawberries. "Not being funny but… that's not what I would be thinking."

Allan was right, obviously, Guy hated to admit. He shouldn't have let Marian stay this long. But then, she shouldn't have come to visit his chambers in the first place! What had she been thinking? Did she care nothing for her reputation? He could feel anger built up inside.

"I will not be detected. I know how to avoid the guards," Marian tried to defend herself.

"I'm sure you do!" Guy fired back. "Deception comes naturally to you after all!"

Marian stared at him, upset beyond measure. Why was he suddenly so angry and… so Guy? She snatched her hand away and turned to open the door.

"Goodnight, Sir Guy!" she snapped and quickly dashed out into the dark hallway.

Guy stared after her until she'd rounded the corner. Then he smashed the door shut and let his body slump against it. His head made a dull sound on the wood. Guy closed his eyes, frustrated.

"What was that for, Giz?"

Guy's eyes snapped open and he glared at Allan. The former outlaw had taken a seat at the table and, feet propped up carelessly on the tabletop, was happily munching strawberries. Guy strode over and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Get up! Get out!" He manhandled Allan towards the door but the smaller man still managed to snatch the last strawberry from the table. Guy ripped it out of his hand. "That's mine!"

He gave Allan a shove that almost had him stumble to the floor. But Allan caught himself and held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Alright, mate. Calm down, will you?"

Guy took a deep breath and turned towards the window. He heard Allan open the door and threw over his shoulder: "Make sure Lady Marian gets safely to her chambers."

"You know she's probably already there."

"Just do it!" Guy threw back.

"Alright, alright," Allan grumbled and finally left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Marian quietly found her way through the castle halls without being detected (like she knew she could), and slipped into her chambers. A fire had been lit and, after the darkness outside, the soft glow distracted her momentarily. That's why she didn't immediately see the lone figure sitting on her bed.

"And where have you been at this hour, I wonder?"

Marian whirled around in shock. "Robin!"

"Hello Marian," the outlaw stood up from the bed and slowly made his way to where she stood rooted to the spot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my betrothed." He placed a hand onto her waist and with the other put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, lightly grazing her cheek with his knuckles in doing so.

Marian could feel herself lean into the touch and she didn't pull away when Robin bent his head to kiss her.

"What's that?" Robin licked his lips a moment later. "Strawberries?"

The sight was nothing but innocent but Marian was instantly reminded of Guy doing the same earlier tonight and she realized that her reaction had been quite different then. She averted her eyes and took a step away from Robin.

"You shouldn't be here, Robin. You take too great risks…"

"Where did you get strawberries?" Robin didn't seem to be listening to her, too occupied with the sweet taste from her lips. "Were you forced to endure one of the Sheriff's feasts? Well, at least you got something good out of it."

"There was no feast," Marian replied without thought.

"So where were you then?"

Marian had no wish to upset Robin by telling him she'd been with Guy. So instead she voiced a question that had been weighing on her mind ever since she'd listened to Guy talk about his past.

"Why did you never tell me that you and Guy knew each other as boys?"

"What?" Robin was taken aback by the sudden change of conversation.

"You grew up together."

"We didn't! His family lived on Locksley lands for a few years, that's all!"

Marian knew that there was far more to it than that but she let it go for now. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't think it important. What difference does it make? We were never what you'd call friends, and he's our enemy now."

Marian wasn't sure what bothered her more; the fact that Robin hadn't told her or that to him it didn't seem to make a difference. Surely their shared childhood had to have an impact on how both men saw each other nowadays?

Although Guy had merely brushed by the fact that he'd lived here, on lands that his father had gained for services to the king and that later had gone back to the Lord of Locksley, and he'd barely mentioned Robin at all, Marian believed that not all recollections of them as boys could be bad. Surely there had to be some… well, if not fond memories then at least impartial ones. Something to build on, to work with…

But, Marian thought, even if… Robin was right, wasn't he? _'He's our enemy now.'_ That was the truth as Robin saw it. Only, Marian realized with a start, she didn't want it to be the truth.

She wanted, and her knees almost buckled at the sudden revelation, she wanted for both men to be on the same side. She wanted peace between them. But that would never happen, would it?

"Why are we talking about Gisborne?" Robin suddenly broke through Marian's thoughts. "Did he tell you this? Why?"

"He mostly talked about his mother," Marian shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took a few steps and sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly she felt very tired. Nevertheless she looked at Robin again. "You must have known her."

"His mother? Yes." Robin sat down next to her. "What did Gisborne say about her? Did he tell you…?"

"What?"

Robin looked down to his knees. "That… never mind."

"Robin!" Marian nudged his shoulder. Robin looked up and met her eyes. He seemed to wrestle with whether or not to go on. Marian gave him another shove.

"You are very much like her. Did he say that?"

"What? No. I am?" Marian was astonished. She'd never have thought.

"She was kind, but also very headstrong at times," Robin said with a smile. "She stood up to Bailiff Longthorne more than once. She even went so far as to declare herself Lady of the Manor when everyone thought Sir Roger had died in the Holy Land. The Bailiff would not stand for it but… but my father backed her up on the matter. He… he seemed to hold her in great esteem." Almost to himself Robin added: "And then Sir Roger came back a leper and everything went wrong. So very wrong."

Marian let out a small gasp. She hadn't known about Sir Roger. Of course Guy had not told her that. She could not blame him.

Marian sought Robin's gaze but found him lost in his own thoughts, eyes downcast. She laid her hand upon his and gave it a comforting squeeze. Robin turned and met her eyes.

Then he leaned in and softly kissed her until all thoughts of the past had vanished from both their minds.

* * *

_Just a very short chapter to tie you over. Sorry for the Marian/Robin bit but, what can I say? They are still betrothed and in love. And I don't want to bash Robin, I like him. I just like Guy more._

_Perhaps this would have worked just as well as part of chapter three but… well, I didn't think of it until now. And the ending here felt like a good point to finish a chapter. The next ones will be longer, I promise. And we'll get on with the Sheriff's plot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Here is something new: We start this chapter with Robin's POV._

* * *

Robin had no trouble finding his way back to the camp although the night was dark. By now he blindly knew his way through the woods. When he arrived at their secret hideout he found the fire extinct and the others fast asleep. John was snoring and Much was mumbling in his sleep. Robin smiled briefly. Just as well, he thought and sat down on a rock not far outside the entrance. He needed a bit of quiet to sort his thoughts.

Talking to Marian earlier had stirred up some long forgotten memories. Or maybe not forgotten, but suppressed; he could admit as much. The time before his father's death was not something he usually dwelled upon, especially not when he had so much more pressing matters on his mind nowadays. But every once in a while something or someone, like Marian tonight, would make him remember the spoiled and careless boy he'd been. The way he'd behaved back then…

Robin thought in shame of the countless times his younger self had taunted and provoked Guy of Gisborne when the two of them had been the only boys around close in age. Not that there hadn't been more children in Locksley, mind you. But his father had taught Robin from an early age on that, as the future Lord of Locksley, although it was his duty to care for every peasant and villager, he should seek true friendship only among his equals. And Guy and his little sister had been the only other nobles around.

"But, father, they are not really nobles." Robin could still hear himself argue with his father. "The Gisborne lands are part of Locksley and they only got them a few years back. So we are better than them, are we not?"

Robin's father had of course scolded him for his words and had told him not to look down on anyone. The Gisbornes were as noble a family as themselves, no matter how long or short they'd held the title, and Robin should try to get along with Guy. He should not flaunt his superior archery skills in the other boy's face each time they met.

Robin had tried, if only for his father's sake, to be civil to Guy and for a short while they'd almost gotten along. Of course they'd still quarrelled often enough, but Robin could just as easily recall times spent in effortless comradeship, playing games and joking around or teasing Isabella and the other small children.

And then, the day of Sir Roger's return, everything had changed.

If he closed his eyes Robin could still see the big fire wheel in his mind. He could smell the suddenly sulphurous odour that had filled the air the moment the fireworks had gone off, accidentally started by his arrow. And more than anything he could still feel the panic that had gripped him when the Bailiff had grabbed Guy to have him punished.

But despite his wrongdoing then, and all the other times he'd been careless and arrogant as a boy, he'd never regretted those times as much as he truly regretted two things that happened the night his father died. The first being his thoughtlessness in alerting the entire village and the Bailiff to Sir Roger being back at the Manor house ("The leper's back! The leper's back!" – Robin could still hear his own stupid shout in his head and it made him cringe.).

And more than anything Robin regretted that, after the fire had died down and the dead had been buried, nobody in the village, himself included, had given a thought to the two now homeless children who had been driven away by the Bailiff.

Guy and Isabella had been forced out into the night, and Robin knew in his heart that afterwards, as the new Lord of Locksley, he should have searched for them. He should not have let them go.

If nothing else, Guy should have been brought back to stand trial for starting the fire. No one ever knew what really happened that night; perhaps it had been an accident? Robin knew that at the time he'd fully believed Guy had started the fire deliberately. But what if that hadn't been true?

As Lord of Locksley he should have made sure that the truth was revealed, and he should have given Guy the chance to explain the matter.

But, Robin slowly directed his thoughts back to the present, it was too late now. Too many years had passed and too much had happened between them for him and Guy to ever work things out in the open. Too much stood between them, and that would never change.

Unbidden the picture of Marian in Gisborne's arms rose before his eyes and Robin had to close them to stop the offending image from overwhelming him with rage. He quickly stood up and started pacing. To distract his mind he thought about the kisses he'd shared with Marian earlier. She'd tasted of strawberries.

"Robin?" A quiet whisper suddenly came from the entrance of the camp and he could hear soft footsteps approaching. A moment later Will blocked Robin's pacing. "You're back."

"Yes," was all he thought to reply. He sought to go to bed but Will stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Did Marian know anything about the Sheriff's letters?"

Oh, right. The letters.

Robin didn't tell Will that he'd almost forgotten to ask Marian. Only when he'd already been halfway out the window again had he remembered the other reason he'd come to see her (besides simply wanting to see her).

They had intercepted the Sheriff's messenger on the North Road that morning but, much to their chagrin, had not been able to apprehend him long enough to steal the missives from his bag. The man had escaped, and the four or five scrolls with the Sheriff's official seal with him, unread by the outlaws.

"Marian didn't know anything," Robin finally answered. "But she is going to try and get information out of Gisborne tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," was all Will had to say. He yawned and suddenly Robin felt tired as well. With a clap on the back he bid Will goodnight and slowly entered the lair to stretch out on his cot.

* * *

The next morning Marian entered the stables bleary-eyed and only half awake. The night had been too short, and many a tumultuous thought had kept her from getting rest. She'd tossed and turned on the mattress, unable to clear her head long enough for sleep to claim her. And when it eventually had, the confusing dreams had reflected her troubled thoughts.

Usually Marian would give the stable boy a helping hand in getting their horses ready for their morning ride, but today she simply sat down on a bale of straw and tried to regain some sort of sense in her mind.

What she'd learned about Guy's past, the memories he'd shared of his mother and his life before his parents' death, did nothing to help understand him better like Marian had hoped. Quite the opposite in fact.

How could it be that someone, who shared so fond memories of their kind and caring mother, would harden so much that they would do the Sheriff's every bidding without question or remorse? How could someone, who had known compassion and humanity in their youth, go along with inflicting pain and misery on others, with torturing and killing innocents, only for their personal gain?

Marian strongly believed that Guy must know very well that what he did for the Sheriff on a daily basis was wrong. And she asked herself how he could live with such a burden. What must have happened to him in the years after his parents' death to make him forget his upbringing and become a man with no conscience?

Would she ever understand?

Marian didn't know. She also didn't know what had happened last night that had all of a sudden made Guy so angry at her. Out of nowhere his careless words hat cut deep (_"deception comes naturally to you"_), especially since Marian had done her best to honour her vow and not lie to him anymore.

She hadn't. She had even admitted to meeting Robin in the alley the other day.

Marian let out a sigh. One minute she and Guy had shared a very personal, even intimate, moment with him opening up like never before… and the next he'd accused her of deceiving people on a daily basis! What had happened to anger him so?

Marian suddenly realized that she'd been waiting in the stables for quite some time. It looked like Guy was still angry with her; he'd not come to meet her for their morning ride.

To her own astonishment Marian could feel something knot in her stomach. Was that disappointment? Yes, she realized that she'd come to look forward to her mornings spent with Guy riding beside her.

And now that he hadn't come… Marian was suddenly not in the mood to ride out anymore. She stood up and with a sorry smile let the stable boy know that she would not be needing her horse today. Then she slowly made her way back to the castle.

Marian went in search for some breakfast and ate it rather listlessly. Afterwards she briefly considered enquiring after Guy. Maybe, instead of backing out on their morning ride due to some unknown anger, he had simply been detained by the Sheriff. But she quickly dismissed the idea again. She would not be seen running after him.

Guy had reason to apologize to her, not the other way round. Therefore she would wait for him to come to her. He had to, sooner or later.

Having made up her mind, Marian decided to return to her chambers so that he could easily find her if he so decided. But unfortunately she ran into the Sheriff on her way. And, even more unfortunate for her, Marian didn't miss the fact that Guy was not in his usual place by the Sheriff's side.

"Ahh, Marian," the Sheriff's smarmy voice grated on her nerves immediately. "You don't happen to know where Gisborne is, do you?"

Oh, so Guy had not been held up by some duty. Then, was he still angry at her and had stood her up? Before she had the chance to examine how she felt about that, the Sheriff went on: "Haven't worn him out last night, have you?"

"My Lord?" What was he implying?

Vaisey eyed her closely and then smiled. "No, I didn't think so. Well, if you happen to see our Gizzy, tell him his duties await, hm?"

With that the Sheriff resumed his walk along the hallway and left Marian standing, thoughts once again in turmoil.

* * *

_Once again a rather short chapter. Sorry, I know I promised more. But we will get on with the Sheriff's plan soon, believe me. And we'll see more of Guy again.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_I hope that none of you guessed what Guy has been up to in the meantime. I wouldn't want the story to be too predictable, you know?_

* * *

Marian was seated by the window in her chambers, trying to fix a tear in one of her dresses. She wasn't doing a very good job (she'd never had much talent for womanly labours like sewing or knitting) but it was one of her favourite dresses and she'd hate for it to be ruined. So she fought her way through the task without complaint.

She was just about to put a new thread through the needle's small hole when the door was pushed open and, without warning or knocking, the Sheriff entered. Allan and two guards trailed behind.

Marian put her needlework aside and stood up. "Sheriff, to what do I…?"

"Where is he?"

"My Lord?" Marian's eyes travelled to Allan for help but the former outlaw merely shrugged.

"Don't play coy with me, missy." Vaisey stepped closer. "Where is Gisborne?"

"I…" Marian suddenly felt cold. Guy was missing? "I don't know. I have not seen Sir Guy since yesterday."

"Lies, lies," the Sheriff sing-songed. "Did you really think I didn't know about your secret morning activities? You've been riding him… oh, pardon, **with** him every day. So?"

Marian's frown deepened. She did not like the sound of that and accentuated: "It's true that Sir Guy has been kind enough to accompany me on my morning rides but… not today. He didn't come."

"Oh, la-di-da." The Sheriff abruptly turned towards the two guards. "You," he pointed to one, "go to Locksley and see if he's there. If he is… drag him back here if need be. And you," he snapped at the other guard, "search the castle. Find him!"

The two guards took off and the Sheriff turned to Allan next. "Where else could he be?"

"Ahem, I'm not being funny but," Allan shrugged, "shouldn't someone look in his chambers first?"

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You mean you haven't already looked there?"

"Me? Why, no." Seeing the Sheriff's incredulous stare he quickly defended himself. "Hey, I'm not his manservant, am I? Gisborne's usually up before dawn and then he rides out with Marian and afterwards he comes and finds me. I don't…"

"What kind of imbecile are you?" Vaisey yelled and Allan took an involuntary step back. "Go! Now!"

"Alright, I'm going," Allan grumbled and turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Marian stated without a second thought. The Sheriff gave her a raised eyebrow but thankfully didn't comment further. Without another word he strode out into the halls. Marian and Allan quickly made their way in the opposite direction. As soon as they had rounded a corner Marian grabbed Allan's arm and stopped him. "So? Where are we going? Where is Guy? What's going on?"

"How should I know?"

"You… you don't know?" Marian frowned and felt worry creep into her gut.

"No," Allan shook his head and started walking again. "He didn't say anything last night. I left him right after you'd stormed off in a huff."

"I didn't storm off in a huff!" Marian protested immediately. "I… I went to bed."

"Right," Allan threw her a look that spoke volumes. "So you didn't snap 'Goodnight, Sir Guy' and ran off. Huh, must have been some other woman then."

The thought of another woman in Guy's chambers, at night, alone with him… Marian's heart beat faster. "Shut up and tell me where we're going!"

"What now, do you want me to shut up or tell you…?"

Allan seemed to enjoy the pointless banter but Marian really had no mind for it right now. She slapped him on the arm. "Tell me!"

"Oi, stop that! We're going to Guy's chambers. Where did you think we were going?"

"But… But you don't actually believe Guy is there, do you?" Marian asked. The sun had been up for hours now, it wasn't very likely that Guy had simply overslept. The former outlaw shrugged. "Don't know. It's not like him but…" he trailed off when they reached the door to Guy's room. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Hey, Guy? You in there?"

No sound could be heard. Marian shoved Allan aside and quickly opened the door. She rushed inside, Allan not far behind.

"Guy!" They called out simultaneously when they took notice of the still figure laying in bed. Only Gisborne's dark hair was visible. His face was buried underneath a pillow.

Marian stepped closer but then stopped in her tracks. The smell of vomit hit her even before she saw the puddle on the floor next to the bed. She let out a gasp and quickly moved to the other side of the bed. "Guy!"

Gisborne didn't stir.

Marian's eyes roamed over his form in panic. Then she suddenly noticed the goblet on the small table by his side. It was half-filled with a red-glistening liquid.

"Allan! He's been poisoned!"

Without a thought Marian sat on the edge of the bed, stuffed the pillow back under his head and quickly felt Guy's throat for a pulse. It was beating steadily and he was also breathing. Thank God, he wasn't dead. Apart from a slight pallor, a slick sheen of sweat on his face and of course the traces of vomit he seemed to be simply sleeping. But what if he wasn't?

Who would do such a thing as poison him? Who would have had the opportunity? Marian's thoughts raced and suddenly a new wave of panic gripped her. Robin had been in the castle last night! But he wouldn't… he wouldn't resort to poison, would he? No, he'd kill Guy in hand-to-hand combat (or rather sword-to-sword) if he had to, but surely not… no! Marian refused to let the thought fester.

"Marian, I don't think he's poisoned," Allan's composed voice infatuated her. How could he be so calm? "Unless you count your strawberries?"

"What?"

Allan motioned to the puddle of sick on the floor. Marian's eyes briefly skimmed over it. He was right, there were unmistakeable traces of strawberries in it.

"Looks like he didn't like them that much after all, huh?"

"You can't know that," Marian didn't want to believe that her gift had caused Guy to be sick. "I ate them, too and I feel fine!"

"So?" Allan raised an eyebrow. "My brother Tom could never stomach goat's cheese without starting to… never mind. People like and don't like different food, is all I'm saying."

"But he liked the strawberries," Marian countered. "He said so."

"Doesn't mean his stomach did," Allan pointed out. "Besides, Guy would never turn down a gift from you, even if it was poison!"

Marian assumed that Allan had a point. Still, she didn't like the thought that her strawberries had made Guy ill. And also, she'd never before heard of someone not being able to stomach strawberries. Was such a thing even possible? An adverse strawberry reaction? Marian was no physician, she didn't know.

A pitiful groan from the bed alerted both of them to Guy's slow awakening. Marian looked back at him and found his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Guy," Marian sighed relieved. "You're awake!"

"Ma… Marian?" Guy's voice sounded like gravel was lodged in his throat. She saw him swallow and grimace at the taste in his mouth. "What… happened?"

"You were ill, Guy."

Out of the corner of her eye Marian saw Allan reach for the cloth hanging by the washing basin and throw it onto the ground to cover the traces of sickness. She sent him a grateful smile before she went on: "Allan, go tell the Sheriff that Sir Guy has taken ill and won't be fit for duty today. And sent for a servant to bring something to clean that up. Oh, and fresh water and some light broth."

"Why don't you tell the Sheriff?" Allan grumbled. He didn't care much to be the messenger.

"Just… do it!" Guy rasped and tried to sit up. Marian's hands on both his shoulders pressed him down again and he complied reluctantly.

"Just lie back. I don't think you should get up yet."

Guy agreed inwardly. His head was throbbing, his stomach was churning and he could feel a new wave of nausea coming on. But he wouldn't be sick in front of Marian, he wouldn't! He closed his eyes and forced the bile back down his throat.

He listened to Allan close the door behind him and then there was a rustle of clothes and the bed moved slightly. Apparently Marian had stood up from her perch on the edge. Guy opened his eyes again and found her by the wash basin. She was wetting a small cloth and then came back round the bed. But why was she suddenly swaying and swirling and… oh, she wasn't.

'I am…' was the last thing he thought before the world went black and he passed out.

* * *

The Sheriff didn't take well to the news of Gisborne's illness. He swept past Allan out of the great hall and down the corridors in such a determined stride that Allan had to almost run to keep up with him.

They reached the door to Guy's chambers just when a mousy servant girl came out. She was carrying a bucket and almost let it slip out of her hands in her haste to get out of the Sheriff's path.

Allan suppressed a snicker. He suspected the contents of the bucket to be the mopped-up vomit and would have loved to see it thrown into Vaisey's face. But no such luck.

He strolled in after the Sheriff and found Marian still perched on the edge of Guy's bed. She was currently wiping the patient's brow with a wet cloth. Guy seemed to be sleeping again.

"So," Vaisey drawled. "Sick, is he?"

"Yes, My Lord." Marian didn't look away from Guy's sweaty face. "He seems to drop in and out of consciousness constantly. I think he needs a physician."

"Oh, gobbledygook! He'll sleep it off," the Sheriff waved off. "If he's not back on duty tomorrow…"

"My Lord. I really think…" Marian stood up and faced Vaisey. She took a calming breath and continued: "Don't you agree that Sir Guy should get the care appropriate to his position as your right-hand man? Surely you would not…"

Vaisey cut her off. "Fine, you want a physician, you get him one. But out of your own pocket it'll come, or his, I don't care. I for one won't waste a coin for nothing."

Marian watched the Sheriff leave, barely able to contain her anger. Did Guy's life really mean so little to him? Not that she feared Guy's life was truly in danger, he wasn't that poorly. Still, the Sheriff didn't seem to care one bit!

Marian turned to Allan who had lingered in the doorway. "Allan, would you go and fetch the physician?"

"You think that's really necessary? He's not that bad off, is he?"

"I don't know," Marian admitted. She turned back to Guy and once again wiped the moisture from his brow. "I don't like that he's sweating so much. He may be developing a fever."

The memory of her father in the dungeons, ill with fever and waning more and more each day, wouldn't leave Marian alone. She would not condemn Guy to the same fate. She could not stand by idly and watch. When another human being suffered, you had to help, right?

"Just get the physician, Allan." Marian tried to convince herself that she'd do as much for anyone.

"You're gonna pay him?"

"I'll…" Marian broke off. She didn't have much money to spare. Still… "I'll think of something."

Allan nodded and quickly left.

* * *

The Sheriff was busy cleaning his fingernails with the fork he'd before used to eat a bit of cold lamb when a messenger entered. The man was out of breath but still took a deep bow and approached immediately.

"My Lord, I bring an urgent message from my master, the Lord Carisbrooke."

"Carisbrooke, you say?" The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that, of all five letters he'd sent out the day before, he would not have thought Carisbrooke to be the first to answer. Carisbrooke was half a day's ride away, if you rode fast. He'd put his money on Lancaster, or perhaps that stupid son of the late Winchester that now held the title. But certainly not Carisbrooke.

The messenger must have ridden like the wind.

"Your Lord must be really desperate."

"My Lord Sheriff," the messenger had the audacity to address him further. "My Lord Sir Walter is by no means desperate. He is beyond grief for…"

"Grief you say? Well, that explains it."

Vaisey stretched out his hand and took the letter from the messengers fingers. Without another look he dismissed the man.

It was usually Gisborne who would see to it that messengers were given a goblet of wine and something to eat. But, alas, Gisborne was not here. Bad luck for the messenger then. The Sheriff paid him no more heed. He put away his fork and broke the seal on the parchment. Reading the contents his smirk grew wider with every word he read.

"Very good," he finally laughed and let the scroll fall to the table. "Very good indeed. Poor Gizzy! You'd better enjoy your lady leper friend's company while you still can."

* * *

_Poor Gizzy indeed, don't you think? Sick because of the lovely strawberries. But he has Marian to care for him. For now. But for how long?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Sorry for the delay, I know you've been waiting for this._

* * *

Midday had come and gone and Marian was still waiting for Allan to return with the physician. She was getting impatient; why was it taking them so long?

Guy was not improving; on the contrary, Marian feared he had developed a fever. He had not woken up for a while now but had instead started tossing his head on the pillow, mumbling unintelligibly from time to time. His face contorted and relaxed alternately as if in pain and he was still sweating more than normal.

Marian had renewed the wet cloth on his forehead countless times and had tried to cool his brow and cheeks. She had stroked the damp strands of hair from his face and had felt his head lean into the touch.

"Guy?" she whispered once again when she saw his face turn in her direction. "Guy, can you hear me?"

His lips moved as if trying to say something but his eyes remained closed. Marian noticed, now that she had time to watch his face without being observed, that his dark eyelashes grazed his cheeks, they were that long. And she knew that the eyes underneath were of a stormy blue-grey colour that contrasted strikingly with his otherwise dark features.

In the past Marian had often felt bothered by Guy's intense gaze. It had irritated her. The way his deep stare had seemed to pierce into her had made her feel exposed and very uncomfortable.

Now, she realized, she suddenly longed to catch one piercing look from his beautiful eyes. If only he were to wake up! She knew she'd never be troubled by his strong gaze again, no matter how exposed it would make her feel.

* * *

Guy was in hell. There was no other explanation. He had died and had been sent down below to where his black soul belonged. It couldn't be otherwise. Or else, why would he be forced to endure such torture?

One minute he could feel on his face the soft caress of an angel sent from above, its touch soothing and more tender than he'd ever hoped to experience… only to have it snatched away the next instant. To have it replaced by the fires of hell licking at his feet, his legs, his whole body, was torture worse than what he'd ever inflicted on others. His entire being was engulfed in flames; he was burning for all his sins. And, worst of all, the devil himself was watching languidly.

The nerve-grating sound of Vaisey's gleeful laughter seemed to rekindle the hellfire to new heights whenever the angel's gentle hands were about to pull Guy from the depths of hell. At times he could almost see the light from up above, he could almost make out the angel's delicate form, could see her beautiful face (for of course it was a woman; it was Marian, always Marian). He'd reach out to her and she would take his hand, ready to be his salvation, only for him to feel burning shackles close around his ankles. And Vaisey the devil would yank hard on the chains and rip him from Marian's grasp back to where he deserved to be.

In the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

Finally!

As soon as the door closed behind Allan and the physician, Marian sank down onto a wooden chest by the window and buried her face in her hands. She felt like a complete and utter fool!

The physician, when he had finally come, had taken one look at Guy's for once still form and had deemed him on the mend already. He'd obviously known about the strawberries (Allan must have told him on the way) because he had said that in cases of adverse food reactions like this, the best thing one could do was to wait it out and next time know better than to eat whatever had been the cause.

He'd told Marian not to worry, to let Sir Guy have his rest and, once awake, try and get some water or watered-down wine into him. And he should have bread and broth only for the next three days.

The physician had been about to leave then but Marian, not yet completely convinced, had alerted him to Guy's sweat-covered forehead. "Don't you think he feels too hot? Isn't that a sign of fever?"

The man had fixed her with a glare as if he wanted to say "How dare you question my word, woman?" But nevertheless he'd approached Guy again, had briefly felt his forehead and neck and then he'd suddenly rolled his eyes and had thrown the covers off Guy's sleeping form.

"Of course he is too hot when he's fully dressed in leather under the covers!"

Marian had let out a stifled gasp. Her eyes had run over Guy's body from head to toe. Apparently removing his boots had been all Guy had managed last night before he'd become sick. He was still wearing his leather breeches and the black shirt underneath the open jacket was clinging wetly to his sweating torso.

"Get those off him," the physician had all but snarled, "and, for God's sake, get some fresh air in here! Women! Not a lick of common sense in their heads!" With that he had strode to the door and Allan, after one last look at Marian, had scrambled after him.

And now Marian was sitting there, feeling foolish and angry and embarrassed to the bone, and was facing an unmentionable task.

How, how could she have missed that Guy was still wearing his clothes? And how should she go on about removing them?

Of course Marian knew that she couldn't do it. Even if she were to dare a try (which she knew she mustn't), she'd never be able to move Guy's slack body enough for even the jacket to come off.

Never mind the breeches!

Marian blushed at the mere thought. She knew how to unfasten a man's breeches, of course. She'd worn them herself as part of the Nightwatchman's disguise. But… no! She couldn't do it!

She jumped up from her seat and, either to distract herself from those thoughts or to do what little she could to make Guy more comfortable, she opened the window to let fresh air in. The breeze managed to cool her flushed cheeks immediately. Calmer now she turned back to Guy. If only he would wake up!

As if he had heard her silent plea, Guy's eyelids suddenly fluttered. She rushed over to him and crouched beside the bed.

"Guy?"

His eyes slowly opened and bit by bit searched around until they finally focussed on her. "Marian? What are you doing here?"

"You're sick, remember?"

Guy frowned. "Sick?" He tried to lift himself a bit higher so that he could rest his head on the wooden headboard. He felt tired and thirsty, but sick?

"Here," Marian picked up the goblet from the table and held it to his lips. "Drink this."

Guy felt parched and so he grudgingly complied and leaned forward to take a mouthful. He managed to swallow and frown at the same time. Marian saw the frown and quickly explained. "I know, it's just water. But once you've had a bit of this you may have some wine."

Guy took another reluctant sip. He tried to take the goblet from Marian's hands but to his own embarrassment realized that he lacked the strength to hold it to his lips without her help. Their fingers briefly met on the cup but neither of them seemed to notice.

Once Guy had emptied the goblet halfway Marian picked up the wine and mixed some of it into the water. Now that was better, Guy thought and swallowed greedily.

"Careful, or you'll end up sick again. You have to take small sips." Marian took the goblet and placed it back on the table. Guy didn't like to be treated like a child and was about to protest when he noticed that Marian was resting her hands in her lap and was twisting them nervously. Why was she nervous?

"Guy, I am sorry," she burst out at last. "I am so sorry."

His frown deepened and he could feel his heart jump into his throat. What had she done to be sorry for? "What for?"

"The strawberries," Marian explained. She couldn't meet Guy's eyes. "I didn't know. If I had, I would never have brought you the strawberries. Please believe me!"

"Marian, do not trouble yourself," Guy quickly went to reassure her. He placed his hand on top of hers and stopped their nervous wringing. "You could not have known. I had forgotten myself."

Guy was not just saying that to make her feel better. It was true. He had been wary of the strawberries from the start, but without really knowing why. It had been such a long time since he'd had some that he barely remembered the reason. Last night, only after Marian had left and he'd rapidly felt a queasy feeling rise in his stomach, had the memories suddenly returned. As a boy he'd been sick several times and always after eating strawberries and so his mother had told him not to eat any ever. He'd mostly complied, and the few times that he had disobeyed her, he'd paid for it dearly afterwards.

Guy had been no more than four or five years old then, so no wonder he could barely remember it.

"Guy," Marian's hesitant voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "The physician said…"

"The physician was here?"

"Yes, I…" Marian averted her gaze, suddenly feeling foolish again. "I was worried you'd developed a fever."

Guy almost smiled. She had been worried. About him! Then a panicking thought suddenly struck him. "You have not let him put leeches on me, have you?" He quickly looked down his body and realized with relief that he was fully dressed. There couldn't have been leeches then, could there? He hated leeches!

"No. No leeches." Now it was Marian's turn to almost smile. Who would have thought that Guy of Gisborne was afraid of leeches?

"So what did the physician say?"

"He said," Marian braced herself and went on. "He said that you should not have slept in your clothes. You need to… It's too hot, so… err…"

She gestured to his chest and Guy frowned. Then it suddenly hit him. "Oh."

Now that she mentioned it, Guy was feeling far too hot in all his leather. Without a second thought he sat up and slowly started to shrug the jacket from his shoulders. But he must have been sweating quite a lot for the leather squeaked and stuck to his arms. He couldn't get out of the sleeves.

"Let me help you," Marian did not hesitate. She grabbed his left arm and helped him lift it while her other hand started at his shoulder and slowly slid down his arm. Inch by inch the sleeve came off.

Guy suppressed a sudden shiver. He stared at Marian's face, barely able to breathe. Marian was undressing him! Oh, how he wished the circumstances were different. He had dreamed about something like this happening a hundred times. Guy had to close his eyes or else he feared he'd forget himself. Marian was so close that, if he were to lean forward just a little bit, their lips would meet. How he longed for a kiss.

To get away from temptation Guy slumped backwards as soon as the jacket was off his shoulders. Now it clung only to his right arm and Marian had to lean over him to take it off. She was holding her breath and was trying not to linger too long on the muscles she could feel shifting under her fingers, hard as steel. Eyes trained on Guy's heaving chest Marian realized that, if she were to turn her head and lean forward just a little bit more, their faces would be only inches apart. Her heart thundered so loud she feared Guy had to hear it. She did not dare to look at him.

She forced herself to concentrate on the leather sleeve and, angry at herself, pulled it off with more force than necessary. Then she carelessly threw the jacket behind her to the ground and tried to get her racing heart in check.

A sudden cough from behind had her nearly yelp in shock and she jumped up from the edge of the bed. Guy's eyes flew open at the same time and he jerked his head in the direction of the intruder.

Allan stood at the foot of the bed, a smug expression on his face.

"Sorry," he shrugged, not really looking sorry at all.

Simultaneously Guy and Marian let out an irritated sigh and glared at him. Then they turned back to each other and each was surprised to see a fleeting look of regret pass on the other's face before they were able to control it.

* * *

_This chapter was a tough one to write because I had hoped to get a shirtless scene in (for MargretThornton and fiamma71). It didn't quite work out as well as I thought. Blame Allan. He has terrible timing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_This chapter is for MargretThornton and fiamma71, my two most steadfast reviewers. You guys continue to amaze me with your constant support. Thank you soooooo much, I hope you like._

* * *

"I think she's finally warming up to you, man." Allan took the worn shirt from Guy's hands and with it also received a glare for his comment. "I mean it, Guy. If I hadn't come in…"

"Yes, if you hadn't come in!" Guy doubled the force of his glare and then turned back to the wash basin. He splashed water on his face and chest and washed the sweat from his body.

Allan wisely held his tongue but went to the chest of clothes to retrieve a fresh shirt and breeches. He hadn't meant to upset Guy. And he was also starting to question his earlier actions. When he'd entered the chamber and had found Marian and Guy a hair's breath away from kissing… habit had set in and he'd cleared his throat loudly.

Since he'd come to be in Guy's employ there had been countless occasions where he'd had to think quickly in order to either rescue Marian from Guy's unwanted attentions or prevent Robin and the gang from being discovered by Guy or the guards.

So… he had acted purely on instinct and out of habit.

Only this time, Allan was slowly beginning to realize, this time it seemed that Marian hadn't wanted to be rescued.

The look she'd given him when she'd strode out the door earlier had clearly been one of displeasure. And not, as Allan had initially thought, because of the situation she'd been in, but because of his intrusion. She'd wanted to be that close to Guy. She'd wanted the kiss.

Allan wasn't sure what to make of that.

As Guy's man he should be pleased that the man seemed to be finally getting what or rather who he'd wanted for so long. And he was pleased. If Marian was genuine…

Well, and that was the problem. Allan suspected that Marian had no clue whether or not she was genuine.

Also, as much as he didn't dare to admit it out loud, Allan still felt more than a spark of loyalty towards Robin. And he knew that if Robin had been the one to see what he'd seen… he would have been devastated.

But, once again, if Marian was truly genuine in her newfound feelings for Guy, then he suspected Robin was bound to find out sooner rather than later. Allan just hoped that he wouldn't be anywhere near the scene when it happened. The two men would likely kill each other.

A sudden bit-off curse from Guy pulled Allan out of his thoughts. He saw Guy lean heavily over the wash basin, barely able to stand. He quickly rushed to his side.

"Come on, Giz. Back to bed before you keel over."

Guy jerked his arm out of Allan's helping hold. Allan took a step back and stated: "Hey, I don't want to have to scrape your butt off the floor. Lie down and try to eat some of that broth." He motioned to the cup a servant had brought in earlier.

Guy shot him a glare but nevertheless sat back down on the bed. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and he knew he had to try and eat something. Still, he hated to appear weak and he hated even more that it was Allan who saw him like this. The man had no respect whatsoever for him as it was and this situation now was not making it any better.

Although he suspected that he should be grateful it was only Allan and not Marian who witnessed his weakened state.

Guy skidded up on top of the covers to rest his back against the headboard and took the cup of broth from the table. He sat it onto his lap and carefully lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"Guy, do you want to…?" Allan held up the fresh black shirt he'd earlier pulled out of the chest of clothes. But Guy merely shook his head and motioned for him to leave it on the bed.

"Leave me be. Don't you have anything useful to do? Somewhere else?" He took another spoonful of broth. This was good!

"Alright," Allan shrugged and went to the door. "I reckon Marian will be back soon enough anyway. Wouldn't want to get in the way for a second time."

"Get out!" Guy shouted after his retreating form.

* * *

Marian aimlessly wandered along the west side of the castle walls. The stress of the day had taken its toll on her and she had hoped that the fresh air would help clear her thoughts. But so far everything was still going round in circles inside her mind.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone whisper her name. Only when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm did she notice the small figure beside her.

"Djac!" she let out, surprise written all over her face. The slender Saracen woman had hidden half her face and hair under a blue shawl. Dark eyes bore into her from beneath.

"What are you doing here? Is Robin here, too?"

"No," Djac replied. "Will and I had an errant to run and we decided to look for you. Will snuck into the castle. I will meet him here later."

Marian stole a look around, at once afraid for them to be detected. But much to her surprise, there was no guard nearby. Now that she thought about it, there hadn't been a guard on her tail this morning either, when she'd gone to the stables for her morning ride.

Had Guy ordered them to leave her be?

"Marian?"

She realized that Djac had asked her something. But she hadn't been listening. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Djac eyed her closely for a second. "I asked if you found out more about the letters the Sheriff had sent."

"Oh, no." Marian had completely forgotten about the letters. "I couldn't find out anything. Yet."

"Did you not see Gisborne today?"

Oh, why did Djac have to phrase it like that? What should she say now?

"No, I…" Marian stammered. Then she admitted: "Guy has been sick. I couldn't ask him."

"Sick?"

"Yes, he… it was my fault. I brought him strawberries but I didn't know they would make him sick!" Marian had no idea why she was telling Djac. What did it matter? And according to the other woman's face she wasn't sure why Marian would tell her that, either.

"Were they poisoned?"

"What? No," Marian shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just… I could not ask him about the letters yet. I have no idea what the Sheriff has planned. But something must be going on, he was very cheerful today."

"Hm," the Saracen contemplated Marian's face for a while. Something was going on in the other woman's head, of that Djac was convinced. But as long as it didn't concern the outlaws Djac didn't particularly care. She had never been very close to Marian, they were too different.

"Someone's coming," Marian suddenly urged her. "I have to go."

"Alright."

They sent each other a last nod and then Marian turned around.

"Marian?" Djac suddenly asked again and Marian turned back.

"Yes?"

"Tell Allan…"

"What?" Marian frowned, surprised that Djac would mention the former outlaw turned traitor.

"Tell him I meant what I said."

Marian had no idea what Djac had said to Allan, or when, but she nodded all the same. "I will." Then she slipped around a corner back to the more populated side of the courtyard.

* * *

Marian decided to go back inside. Enough time had passed for Guy to have finished washing and dressing, as he'd said he'd do. He had assured her that he felt better already and Marian had left him in Allan's care (if you could call it that).

She would go back and make sure that he'd eaten some of the broth and bread and that he'd drunk plenty of the watered-down wine before she would retreat to her own chambers for the night.

On her way to Guy's room Marian had once again the misfortune of running into the Sheriff. She cursed under her breath when she saw him striding languidly towards her. Why did she always have to run into him? The castle was big and there were many different paths to the tract that held the private quarters. Why did she have to take this one?

It seemed almost as if Vaisey had his eyes and ears everywhere and knew exactly which way she'd choose. It was a disturbing thought and Marian's face contorted into a frown.

"My Lady Marian!" Vaisey greeted her overly enthusiastic. "Tell me where you have been hiding all day. I have not seen you since this morning."

He knew that she'd been mostly with Guy, didn't he? Why, he was only trying to rile her. Marian despised him more than ever. Still, she answered politely.

"I have just taken a turn outside, to stretch my legs a bit."

"Ahh, yes. Just be careful, or you'll end up stretching them too far," Vaisey replied ominously. "Now, how is the invalid, huh? Not dead yet I hope?"

"Sir Guy is feeling a little better, I believe," Marian gritted through her teeth.

"Wonderful news," Vaisey nodded and turned to go back in the direction he'd come from. "Tell him that he should try and feel much better tomorrow. I have a surprise for him."

Marian didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like it at all. Could this have something to do with the letters he'd sent out? Could she perhaps find out more? "A surprise, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"What kind of surprise?" Marian fished and Vaisey turned back to her. "Sir Guy would perhaps like to know, so that…" she hurried to find something that would make a bit of sense. "So that he could prepare accordingly."

"I am sure that he would like to know," Vaisey grinned. "But then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Laughing gleefully, the Sheriff vanished around a corner. Marian shuddered. She didn't like this. And she was suddenly sure that neither would Guy. She hurried along to his chamber, knocked briefly and then, without waiting for an answer, opened the door.

"Guy, I… oh!" Marian stopped dead in her tracks. Guy was sitting on his bed, leather-clad legs outstretched, bare feet crossed at the ankles, his back propped up on several pillows. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing nothing from the waist on up and his broad chest glistened in the golden firelight that shone from the hearth.

Marian felt her throat go dry and she longed for a sip of whatever liquid it was in the goblet by Guy's side. He looked magnificent.

"Marian," Guy acknowledged her with a nod that she didn't see because her eyes were glued to his chest. She could see it rise and fall with each breath he took.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight."

There was something in his voice, wonderment perhaps or even awe, that pulled her eyes from his chest at last. Marian looked into his face and saw a small smile flit over his features, not unlike the one she'd first discovered after he had asked her to stay and make this place bearable.

Marian briefly wondered if he already regretted having asked her that. How bearable had she made this place? He had become sick because of her!

"Marian?" Guy was starting to worry. Why was she just standing there, rooted to the spot? Had something happened? "Marian!"

She finally came out of her stupor and crossed the room to once again sit on the edge of the bed. Guy lifted an eyebrow. Did he not have a comfortable chair in his room? Why would she forego it and instead sit here, on his bed, so close and within his reach, unless… he didn't dare to think further. How many times had he deluded himself, seeing more in her words and gestures than she'd meant by them?

He would not make the same mistakes again. He would let her behaviour guide his for once. If she were to make a first move he would gladly follow but he would wait for it.

Or was this, her coming to sit on his bed, her first move? Did he dare to take it as such?

"Marian, I…" Guy struggled with his next words. "I need to thank you."

"Thank me?" Now that brought Marian out of her daze. "Whatever for?"

"For," Guy dared to take her small hand in his. "For today. For your care, your obvious concern."

"Of course I was concerned!" Marian snatched her hand from his under the pretence of having to pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could not think straight with her hand in his.

It was bad enough having his bare chest right in front of her, mere inches away, and not being allowed to run her hands all over it. She longed to feel the softness of his skin under her fingertips, she longed to draw lines along the edges of his rippling muscles, she wanted to trace the ridge that ran down in the middle of his flat stomach right to his belly-button and further down…

"Oh God!" Marian exclaimed and shot up from where she sat. Her hands flew to her flaming cheeks and she turned her back on Guy so that he would not see her blush furiously.

"Marian?" Guy asked bewildered. "What…?"

"Can you please put a shirt on?" Marian cried out, desperate. She suddenly didn't care that she had given herself away. He had to already know of the effect his half-naked body had on her. Her heart was beating like thunder in her chest, surely Guy could hear it.

"What?"

"I need to," Marian tried to calm herself but she didn't dare to turn around. "I need to talk to you and I cannot do that if you… if you are… please put a shirt on." She snatched the black tunic off the foot of the bed and threw it at him without looking where it landed.

Guy caught it in mid-air. Without a word he pulled it over his head. He had no words left; his speech and his brain seemed to have been scrambled by Marian's fiery outburst. His heart was almost bursting in his chest, so happy was he right now.

But at the same time an unnameable fear had taken hold of him. Something gravely serious had to be occupying her thoughts or else Marian would not have lost her composure like that. Of course he'd known of the effect he had on her and he'd wanted to use it to his advantage but now…

"What is it, Marian?" he finally asked.

"Are you… properly dressed?" Marian still had her back turned to him. Guy rolled his eyes, quickly losing his patience. "As properly as you'll get me to right now. So what is it? What happened to upset you so?"

The second he'd said those words a thought suddenly struck him. Had the Sheriff told her about his plans to get her a husband? It was the only logical thought.

Guy paled visibly. "Did you… did the Sheriff tell you…?"

Finally Marian spun around again. Her eyes quickly travelled over his now dressed body to come resting on his face. "The Sheriff told me that tomorrow, if you felt better, he'd have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Guy frowned. He was a bit taken aback that her upset, her concern was so obviously due to something the Sheriff had planned for him, not for her. "What surprise?"

"He would not say more but, Guy… the way he made it sound… I don't think it's a good surprise. Do you have any idea what he could have meant?"

Oh yes, suddenly Guy did.

But, the Sheriff had given him a week, had he not? It wasn't time! Surely he could not have found a suitable candidate for Marian to be sold to in such a short time. Not in two days, surely?

"Has this anything to do with the Sheriff's letters?" Marian asked without a thought.

"What letters?" Guy inquired at once. When she didn't answer he grabbed her hand. "Marian, what letters? What do you know?"

"What do **you** know?" Marian countered.

"I know nothing about letters. I only know…" Guy broke off. He could not say it. If she didn't know already, he couldn't be the one to give her the bad news. He could not bear to upset her any further.

"What, Guy? Tell me," Marian sat down again and stared into his face. He seemed troubled, upset, and she just knew that whatever surprise the Sheriff had planned, he thought only to hurt or humiliate Guy with it. "Tell me," she repeated more forcefully.

Guy lowered his eyes and let out a sigh. "The Sheriff plans to find you a husband." Now it was out.

"What? I don't… I don't need a husband!" Marian stated forcefully.

"Yes, you do!" Guy countered. Of course she needed a husband. Every woman needed a husband just like every man needed, wanted a wife to protect and provide for, to love and to make love to…

"But I don't want a husband!"

"Oh, but I think you do," Guy countered again. He couldn't quite stop the smug smile from grazing his lips. The way Marian had eyed him earlier… oh yes, he was sure she'd wanted him just then. She'd barely been able to contain her hands.

Marian blushed. She knew exactly what he was thinking right now and, the trouble was, she couldn't even fault him for it. He was right, she wanted… she'd wanted earlier…

In one last attempt to protest Marian stood up and spit out: "But I won't have the Sheriff sell me off to whomever he sees fit. He cannot do that, I won't say yes!"

Guy sat up straight. "And you think the Sheriff will care? Marian, as long as he gets a good prize for you…"

"No!" she cried out. "Guy, you cannot let him do that!"

"And I won't!" He took hold of her hand again and pulled her down to him. Marian ended up on her knees beside the bed for she refused to sit down or fall down into his lap. Guy's eyes bore into her and his grip on her hand tightened. "I won't, Marian, I promise. If you marry me."

Marian's eyes went wide and her lips moved but no words came out.

"Marry me," Guy whispered again.

Marian twisted her hand out of his grasp and jumped to her feet. Without a look back she stormed away. Guy had barely managed to set one foot on the ground when the door fell shut behind her.

Should he follow?

* * *

Marian ran along the halls, not caring where she went. She stumbled down steps and rounded corners, she passed servants and guards alike, sparing no thought to anyone. She had to get away, that was all she could think of right now.

Marian was in complete and utter shock.

She was in shock over the fact that the Sheriff would dare to sell her off like a piece of jewellery. She was in shock that Guy would use her miserable situation to propose for a third time.

But the biggest shock of all was that, for a split second there, when Guy had pleaded with her to marry him, Marian had found herself wanting to say 'Yes'.

* * *

_Two chapters in one day. And finally – shirtless Guy! I think I'm back. I'm so glad to have this out in the open. Now the real fun is about to begin :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_If you were perhaps shocked by how the last chapter ended, let me tell you this: No one is as shocked as I right now. Imagine me sitting among countless written pages crumbled up and thrown to the floor (figuratively speaking). That's how it is. Most of what I had planned for the rest of the story is now useless because Guy just had to go and propose before it was time. Damn! So this is pretty much my own reaction to Guy's impatience and me picking up the pieces.  
_

* * *

Guy returned to his chambers after a night of frantic but fruitless search for Marian when the first rays of sunlight heralded a new dawn. A new day began but for him it would forever remain night. His only light, his sunshine, had gone.

Guy sat on the edge of his bed, feeling worse than ever before. It was far worse than last night, when the strawberries had made him sick. Now he was feeling even sicker, only no amount of vomiting would ever manage to get the guilty party out of his body. Because the guilty party was Guy himself.

He berated himself for the foolish and truly bad way he'd handled the situation. Really, how could he have been so stupid, again?

Had he not, when Marian had sat down on his bed, vowed not to make the same mistakes again? Had he not vowed to let her behaviour guide his? Had he not vowed to wait for her to make the first move?

And in the end, what had he done? He'd thrown all caution to the wind and had let his passion rule over reason.

Guy let his head fall into his hands in despair. It was always the same when it came to Marian. He was powerless against her, he could never manage to stay on the side of reason where she was concerned. When Marian was threatened, or upset, or hurt… reason flew out the window and Guy wanted nothing else but to protect her, to show her that he was there for her, that she could depend on him.

And every time his passion somehow managed to scare her, to overwhelm and overrun her and she would push him away, revolted.

Every time! Would he never learn? Guy feared he would not get another chance to find out because Marian was gone.

He had lost her for good this time.

* * *

Guy knew he could not stay abed forever. The Sheriff might have been lenient with him yesterday because of his sickness, but today he would not get the same treatment. The kind of sickness that had taken hold of him now would not wake the Sheriff's compassion. Quite the contrary, Guy knew. So he had to go down eventually. He had to return to his duties, claim back his place at the Sheriff's side.

He had no idea how to do it, but do it he must, right?

He didn't know what he would tell Vaisey when he would ask after Marian's whereabouts, but he knew that he would have to close his ears to the countless taunts and gibes that would be thrown his way. Guy had done it for years, he should be used to it by now, but when it came to Marian… He knew not if he could hold his tongue (and his sword).

Guy sighed and stood up from the bed. There was nothing to it, he had to go and face the day. He donned his jacket and squared his shoulders. Then he left his quarters and slowly walked down to the great hall.

On his way there an infinitesimal glimmer of hope suddenly rose inside Guy's chest. Perhaps the surprise the Sheriff had announced had nothing at all to do with a husband for Marian? Perhaps the Sheriff had planned something else entirely? Who's to say that the letters he'd apparently sent had indeed been invitations for rich men all over the shire to come and have a look at the prize wife they'd get for the right amount of money?

Having it phrased like this – if only in his own mind – almost made Guy's stomach turn again and he had to stop walking. What kind of devil would do such a thing to an innocent woman? Guy had to prop one hand on the cold stone wall for support or else he would have crumbled to the floor when the answer came to him: The devil he worked for. The devil he had sworn loyalty to.

Guy felt the bile rise in his throat. He had to swallow hard to force it down again when another thought suddenly crept into his mind. Had he not done the exact same thing once? Had he not sold Isabella, his own sister, to a man he knew nothing about, only that he had wealth? Had he not closed his ears to Isabella's fervent plea not to leave her alone with a monster?

Only now was Guy beginning to understand the misery he had put Isabella through. Now that he was feeling the anguish himself… oh Lord, he would burn in hell for the pain he had caused his little sister, wouldn't he?

Granted, Guy had done it for different reasons than whatever the ones were Vaisey now had. He had had no choice in the matter. It had either been giving Isabella to Thornton where he knew she'd have a roof over her head, food and clothes and the chance to build a home, or letting her go on starving in the road with him, always on the move in hopes of finding a bit of work to earn their keep. Guy had been sixteen then, and he'd only wanted to do what was best for her.

Or so Guy had told himself over and over again in the years that had followed. He had done what was necessary and he had done it with good intentions at heart.

But… was that really true?

The truth was… In handing Isabella over to Thornton Guy had not only secured his sister's fortune. He had gained just as much from it. He had sold her, there was no talking around it. He had sold her just like Vaisey hoped to sell Marian now.

Guy could admit it now but he could not find it in himself to feel as bad for Isabella as he was feeling for Marian. Was that because he loved her? But he'd loved Isabella as well, hadn't he? In a different way of course, but still… shouldn't he feel as bad for his sister's fate as he did for Marian's?

Guy knew the answer. He should feel as bad, but he couldn't, because back when it had been Isabella, Guy had profited from the deal whereas now, with Marian, he had gained nothing. Quite the opposite, he had lost the love of his life and all chances of happiness and redemption.

He had lost all that mattered. There was a hole in his life. And, Guy was beginning to suspect, no amount of wealth and power could ever fill that hole.

Marian had once said she'd seen a different side to him. Kind and brave… but she had been mistaken, hadn't she? He didn't feel kind and brave now. He felt hopeless.

The thought of Marian brought Guy back to the present situation at last. It didn't really matter now anyway, did it? Marian was gone and Guy had no one to blame for it but himself. It didn't matter that perhaps the surprise the Sheriff had planned was something else entirely. Nothing mattered anymore.

Marian was gone.

* * *

Eventually Guy had composed himself enough to enter the great hall and he found the Sheriff standing by the big window.

"Ahhh, Gisborne," Vaisey waved him over. "Back on your feet again, I see. Come, look. Your surprise is just arriving."

Guy's insides felt as if they were suddenly on fire but he tried his best to appear calm. "Surprise?"

He joined the Sheriff at the window. Down in the courtyard he spotted a big black coach rattling along, framed by four guards dressed equally in black. So it was true then, someone was indeed coming. "I did not know we were expecting a guest."

"Well, you would have known if you had not decided to spend all your time lazing about in bed with the leper by your side," the Sheriff shrugged carelessly. He made it sound as if Guy had had a choice; as if he'd not been ill but rather had enjoyed a good tumble with some wench. Guy gritted his teeth but remained silent.

He let his eyes wander to the carriage again. It had almost arrived by the front steps and he got a good look at the frail-looking man seated inside. He appeared to be older than Vaisey, with mousy grey-brown hair that fell in oily thin strands to his shoulders. Even from above Guy could see that it had clearly not been washed in weeks.

"Who is that?" he asked with a disgusted sneer.

"An old friend of mine, Sir Walter of Carisbrooke."

"Never heard of him." And, Guy knew at once, he had never seen the man either. With an appearance like that he would surely remember.

"Carisbrooke has only a small estate, politically not of any importance," Vaisey explained. "And I haven't actually seen him in more than ten years. He rarely leaves his castle. You see, he doesn't care about the King and Prince John and all that. Most times he's… shall we say, otherwise occupied."

Guy's raised eyebrow prompted the Sheriff to go on. "He has, I believe, twenty-two children. Different wives, of course. I think it's wife number four that recently passed away, and so he is looking for a replacement. He is willing to pay a great deal."

Guy paled hearing his worst suspicions confirmed but still he did not comment. What did it matter now anyway? Marian wasn't here, she would never have to meet the creepy old guy Vaisey had gotten for her. Guy realized that he was almost glad Marian had run away.

His lack of reaction obviously surprised and displeased the Sheriff. He tried to rile Guy further: "What's the matter, Gizzy? Cat got your tongue? Where's the lament, where's the protest? You do understand that I intent to give your Lady Marian to that old lecher there who has used up four wives already, don't you?"

Guy wanted badly to wipe the smirk off the Sheriff's face, preferably with the help of his sword. He had to close his eyes and ball his fists in order to stop himself from drawing his weapon.

"He will not have her," was all Guy let out through his teeth.

"Oh, but I think he will! He will have her as soon and as often as he likes. He may have to bind and gag her at first but… hey, that's double the fun really, right?"

Guy had to physically restrain his hands from closing around Vaisey's throat and so he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Speaking of fun," the Sheriff continued. "What about your own progress with the leper? Did you enjoy your time with her? Did you teach her what it takes to really please a man? Did she gag?"

When the implications became clear to Guy, he finally saw red. He couldn't bear to hear Vaisey talk about Marian like that. He turned around and grabbed the smaller man by the front of his tunic. He pushed him up against a wall and, quick as lightning, had his hidden dagger slide into his hand and up against Vaisey's throat before the latter had any chance to shout for the guards.

Guy's hard breathing calmed somewhat when he pressed the tip of his dagger beside Vaisey's Adam's apple and a small drop of blood appeared.

"Come now, Gisborne," the Sheriff stayed very still and fixed his master at arms with an assessing glance. Had he perhaps miscalculated this time? Had he gone too far? "Don't do anything rash. Think before you do something you'll regret."

"Regret?" Guy spit back with a broken laugh. "The only thing I regret right now is that I didn't do this a long time ago."

"And where would you be if you had? Where will you be tomorrow if you kill me now? I'll tell you where. Down in the courtyard, dangling from a rope, that's where."

"Or maybe not. Maybe I will finally be free."

"You're right," Vaisey conceded. "You won't be down in the courtyard because come tomorrow there won't be a courtyard anymore. If anything happens to me, remember, Prince John's army will be here and all of Nottingham will be flattened to the ground!"

Guy had to admit that he'd forgotten about that. Right now he didn't give a damn but he knew that, if by some miracle he'd manage to kill Vaisey and get away, he would give a damn later. He was not yet completely heartless, whatever people might think of him.

The tip of the dagger stopped piercing Vaisey's skin because Guy had loosened his grip somewhat and the Sheriff was just about to use this to his advantage when a loud and lengthy shout suddenly disturbed the utter silence.

"Vaaaaiiiiseeeeyyyy?"

Both men's heads jerked in the direction of the heavy oak doors.

"Someone needs to go and greet our guest," the Sheriff commented dryly. But Guy's answer was a tightening of his hold. "I don't think so."

Both men continued to stare at each other in silence until sudden footsteps approached. Allan entered the great hall through the side door but came to a slithering halt when he noticed Guy at the Sheriff's throat.

"Errr, Guy? What is going on?"

He took a few cautious steps in their direction and then several guards entered the hall after him. Vaisey used the commotion to twist out of Guy's grasp and toss the dagger out of his hand. He jumped sideways out of Guy's reach and shouted: "Don't just stand there, you oafs! Arrest him!"

The guards looked at each other for a second, unsure if they were really meant to arrest their own commander. "My Lord?"

"He tried to kill me! Arrest him!" Vaisey shouted again and pointed at Guy.

Allan didn't think twice. He ran up to Guy and grabbed his arm. "Guy, come on!"

But Gisborne only looked at him as if he were mad. He seemed to be in some sort of haze. Allan didn't know what had happened but right now he didn't care. They needed to get out of there, now! He contemplated his options quickly. The guards seemed to have made up their minds and were slowly approaching. The Sheriff was about to pull his own sword on Guy. He needed to do something.

In a stunning move Allan didn't know he possessed he twisted around and smashed his fist into the Sheriff's face. The man staggered back and fell against the wall. Allan didn't gloat for long but opened his fist and instead slapped Guy's cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Snap out of it, Giz! Move!"

And finally Guy seemed to wake up from his daze. His hand flew to his burning cheek (he'd had no idea the former outlaw packed such a swing) while his other hand was already drawing his sword. Three guards came their way and he quickly disposed of the first two without killing them. He saw Allan take on the third while gradually edging closer to the small side door that would lead them deeper into the castle.

Guy would have preferred to take the direct route outside but he knew they'd never make it out front. Several more guards were stationed that way. So the side door would have to do. He threw a look at Allan and got an understanding nod back.

Guy started for the side door and on the way picked up a candlestick to throw it at another guard's face. Allan followed after having disposed of his opponent easily.

"Get after them, you incompetent fools!" they heard Vaisey yell when they made their way through the door and down into the depths of the castle.

Guy took the lead and ran along a hallway that he knew would take them to the west wing. But Allan seemed to have other ideas.

"No, Guy, wait!" He grabbed Guy's arm and made him turn around. "They will expect us to go that way."

Guy had to admit that he had a point. He tried to get his breathing back under control. "Where to then?"

Allan seemed to think for a second. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Follow me. I know my way around. Trust me."

Guy shrugged and followed Allan. He had nothing more to lose, had he?

* * *

_Oh boy! This is rapidly going in a completely different direction than I ever intended. But I like it. What about you? Oh, and don't worry, Marian will show up again. But for now let's stay with Guy and Allan for a while._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Allan made his way deep into the parts of the castle only the servants ever came to, Guy close on his heels. Thank God words of what had just transpired upstairs had not yet reached these parts, or else they would have not made it through unscathed.

While passing through a kitchen Allan grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese from a table. He only earned a few mildly curious stares and one slap on the hand from the cook. Guy watched the exchange and then stole a loaf of bread for himself.

He did not get slapped; the cook seemed to be too frightened of him. So Guy simply added a flask of wine and two apples to his purchases and strolled out as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He almost walked into Allan who had stopped just outside the kitchen.

"What…?"

"Shhht," Allan shushed him and then motioned to the corner. Silently they crept along the walls and peeked around the bend.

Two guards stood there, and from the looks on their faces Guy and Allan just knew that those two would not simply let them pass. They had heard the news already.

Guy was about to put the food down and draw his sword when Allan stopped him with a shake of his head and a motion to wait. And, sure enough, when Guy once again looked around the corner the two guards were just going in the other direction.

Allan waited for a few seconds more, then he slowly crept on and Guy followed. To their right an almost invisible door suddenly appeared and Allan pushed it open with his foot and slipped through. Guy went after him.

It was a very small storeroom that they'd entered, no more than two feet wide and three feet long, and the walls were lines with shelves. Allan put the food he carried onto one of the shelves and then turned and locked the door after Guy. Guy put his armload down, too.

"What now?" he asked finally.

"We should wait here for nightfall," Allan replied and sat down on the stone floor. "There's a sewer access just around the next corner. Come night we'll escape through there."

"Through the sewer?" Guy didn't like the idea very much. Then again, there was nothing so far that he liked about the latest developments. Well, perhaps seeing Allan punch Vaisey in the face, that had been a sight for sore eyes.

He tried to lead his mind back to the present. "We go now, there's no use in waiting for night."

"Don't be daft, Giz," Allan threw back. "They won't expect us to linger here and come nightfall the Sheriff will have most of the guards searching the nearby villages and the forest. Much easier for us to slip out of the castle then."

Guy had to admit that Allan might be right. The Sheriff wouldn't think they'd dare to hide in the castle. And in the dark it would be much easier to slip out and… and then what? Guy had no idea what to do next. Where should he go? What should he do? He was a knight! He wouldn't hide in the forest, like Robin Hood.

Guy let out a deep sigh and slid down to the ground. He came to sit across from Allan and he could see that the former outlaw was watching him curiously. He closed his eyes. The gravity of their situation was beginning to sink in and take its toll.

What had he done? And why? And what would he do now?

"So," Allan's voice had Guy open his eyes again. "Are you finally gonna tell me what happened or do you want me to make a good guess?"

Guy let out a huff. "Guess away, by all means."

"I reckon this has something to do with Marian sneaking away in the middle of the night, huh?"

Guy closed his eyes again. He could not bear to think of her right now.

"So, you proposed to her, again. Right? And she probably told you…"

"She told me nothing," Guy whispered, lost in memories of her face the moment he'd pleaded with her to marry him. "She just… she just ran away. I lost her for good."

"Oh," Allan frowned. "So she didn't tell you then… she… oh. Well."

"Wait!" Guy's eyes suddenly snapped open. "How do you know I proposed to her?"

"Errr," Allan tried to think of something to say. He couldn't tell Guy…

"Answer me!" Guy had leaned forward and in the smallness of the room was right in his face. He grabbed Allan by his shirt and shook him.

"I don't… I just…" Allan stopped and let out a sigh. Then he made up his mind and looked Guy square in the eyes. "She told me, okay?"

"She told you." Guy stared at him. "She told you? You saw Marian last night, after…? You saw her and you didn't tell me?"

"Guy, look…" Allan held up his hands. "I didn't tell you last night, because she asked me to. But I'm telling you now."

"What did she say?" Guy wanted to know. "Where is she now? Did she tell you? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Allan answered, and it was the truth. He didn't really know. He suspected that Marian would go to Robin in the forest, but he didn't really know, did he? Marian hadn't said.

And therefore Allan saw no need to tell Guy. He didn't want to add to the man's burdens right now, Guy had enough on his plate as it was.

* * *

The morning sun was hidden behind thick clouds when Robin and his gang, like every other week, went to Locksley to distribute food among the villagers. John and Much were handing out their last pieces of bread and meat and Robin was watching them. He thought they should probably get a move on if they wanted to return to camp before the rain started.

Robin was just about to say his goodbyes to the servant from the Manor he'd been talking to when suddenly a squad of riders entered the village, coming from Nottingham. Robin quickly hid beside the stables' entrance. He saw John and Much dash into one of the village houses.

Robin counted six riders, all of them the Sheriff's men. The leader dismounted his horse and came in determined strides over to Thornton who'd come out of the Manor house. Robin couldn't hear what they were talking about, he was too far away, but he saw Thornton quickly go round and assemble the villagers in the village square.

Obviously the Sheriff's men had a proclamation to read to the people. Robin briefly wondered why Gisborne wasn't there to do it. He claimed to be acting Lord of Locksley, did he not? So, where was he then?

Robin pulled his hood deep over his head and crept closer to the village square. There he hid among the people and watched the leader of the guard unroll a scroll.

"People of Locksley," he read out loud. "Let it be known that from this day on Sir Guy of Gisborne is no longer standing as Lord of Locksley or master at arms for the Sheriff of Nottingham."

What?

Robin had no time to be confused because the guard went on reading: "Guy of Gisborne is stripped of all his titles and is now pronounced an outlaw for crimes against the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Crown. Locksley village and its people will as of today fall under the jurisdiction of Nottingham until a new Lord of the Manor is announced. Anyone who is found aiding Guy of Gisborne, or his man Allan A' Dale, will be found guilty of treason, for which they will be hanged. Thus I decree, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham."

The guard rolled up the scroll again and gave it to Thornton but Robin paid no more attention to the on-goings in the village square. He was shocked and lost in his own thoughts.

What the hell had just happened? Gisborne, decreed an outlaw? He couldn't believe it. What had he done? What crime had he committed? Well, Robin could think of a few from the top of his head. Attempted murder of the King of England, conspiring against said King as a Black Knight, treason… just to name a few, but Gisborne had done that together with the Sheriff and in his name.

What had he done now, to all of a sudden lose the Sheriff's favour? It had to be something huge or else the Sheriff would not have dismissed his right-hand-man like that. Stripped of all his titles, and outlawed. That was basically a death sentence.

What had Gisborne done, Robin mused, tried to kill the Sheriff?

Would Marian know? She had been pretty close to Gisborne lately (much too close for Robin's liking), so… she should know, right? Another thought suddenly struck him. Had Marian perhaps done something stupid and Gisborne was now taking the fall for her? No, he immediately dismissed the idea again. Gisborne wouldn't act so gallantly. Not even for Marian's sake, right?

But then… what had happened? And why had Marian not sent word? Why had she not come?

Robin decided there and then to go to the castle and ask her.

Little did he know that he wouldn't find her there.

* * *

_I'm not really happy with this short chapter. It's kind of pointless, it only serves as a filler to let you know that a) Allan saw Marian before she went away; b) Guy and Allan are outlaws now; and c) Marian didn't go to Robin in the forest. But where is she? You'll find out next weekend, for I hope that I will have the next part done by then. Tomorrow I have to go back to work and so I won't have as much time to write as before. But I'll try._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Almost this entire chapter is set right after Marian ran away at the end of Chapter Eight. But with the last part we're back in the middle of Chapter Ten. I hope you're not too confused, it should be self-explanatory. Just remember that for the most parts it's still the night before Guy and Allan ran off together._

* * *

Marian was sitting on a stack of hay in a small shed that, apart from her and the one horse whose box she was currently sharing, also held three goats and a cow. The goats had earlier tried to eat her dress through the cracks in the wood and Marian had fled to the other side of the booth. The horse didn't seem to mind the intrusion; it was ignoring her completely and Marian was grateful. She needed to be left alone right now; she needed to think.

Marian had no idea how she'd ended up in this shed; she couldn't even have said where exactly it was. After her panicked flight from the castle her first instinct had been to run to the stables; to get her horse and ride away.

But the closer she'd come to the stables, the more it had made her remember the morning rides she'd shared with Guy. Somehow Marian couldn't bear to go there after what had happened. Also, she'd known that the castle's stables would of course be guarded and she wouldn't have gotten her mare out undetected. So Marian had turned in the other direction, had blindly stolen her way through the shadows of Nottingham town, and had finally entered a random shed when she'd been too exhausted to go on.

It wasn't physical exhaustion though that kept her from going on.

It was… Marian could admit it to herself, it was the fact that she had no idea where to go. She didn't know what to do. She was just so angry right now!

She was angry with herself for that tiny spark of happy excitement she'd felt earlier, even if it had been only for a second or two. The thought of marrying Guy had had her excited! How could that be? The thought should disgust her, or… well, maybe not disgust but displease her, make her angry. And it had, of course it had!

How dare Guy do something so cruel and selfish? How dare he take advantage of the situation and try to force her into marriage? _"I will help you if you marry me!"_ That's basically what he had said, wasn't it? How dare he? It's as if the last few days of slowly getting to know each other had never happened and they were back to where they'd started, with Guy being the patronising and overbearing bully who thought he knew what's best for her, who wanted to order her about, who didn't think she had a mind of her own… 'Urrgh! And I thought we'd come so far!'

Tears of frustration and disappointment threatened to spill down Marian's cheeks and she quickly steered her thoughts away from Guy. She concentrated instead on the root of this whole mess, and that was the Sheriff. He was the root of all evil really, wasn't he?

How dare he do this? If indeed it was true and the Sheriff was really trying to find her a husband, whatever it took… how dare he? How dare he dispose over her and her life by selling her off to whomever he saw fit? She was her own person! She alone would determine on when and whom she would marry!

That is, Marian realized belatedly, she already **had** determined on that, hadn't she? She was betrothed to Robin. She would marry Robin! She'd almost forgotten in all this mess.

Although, if Marian was being completely honest with herself, their promise had always seemed more like a fairy tale ending to her. _One day, when England is safe, we will marry and we'll be together for the rest of our lives. _It was a nice thought, their happily-ever-after, but it had never felt as concrete and real to her as the situation she was now confronted with. Or even as real as her first forced betrothal to Guy had been. That had become real rather quickly. Suddenly the day had happened upon her and she'd stood at the altar, facing Guy.

And then Much had stormed in and had stopped the wedding and Robin had swooped in like a fairytale prince and together they'd rode off into the sunset. And, Marian thought sullenly, what had become of that? Where had that happy ending gone?

It had been swallowed by real life, that's where. Marian had been forced to live in the real world with real problems and real deaths (like her beloved father's) while Robin was off playing the hero in his fairytale world. Oh, how she resented him for it!

She realized that she was being unfair and uncharacteristically cruel to Robin. He was a hero to the people and to her as well, of course he was. But…

"This is all too much," Marian whispered quietly to herself and to the horse that had come to stand by her side. "I can't think straight right now. I'm being unreasonable, I know it. I just need to… I don't know. I don't know what to do or think."

Marian absentmindedly patted the flank of the horse and closed her eyes. Maybe, if she tried to get a bit of sleep, her mind would clear itself. She tried to think of nothing, but sleep would not come because every now and then noises from outside kept rousing her. Judging by the sound of it Marian assumed that she was near a tavern; she could hear faint voices, brawling and laughing, and tankards clanking together.

A sigh of envy escaped her lips. How she longed for a bit of ale or wine to wash away her sorrows. Marian had never before been drunk but she knew, from what she'd seen and heard, that big amounts of alcohol could make you forget your problems for a while. And wasn't that a nice thought? To be able to forget everything, to drown the noises and memories spinning around in your head, even for a little while… oh, how she longed for it.

Marian sighed again and tried to find a more comfortable position on the haystack. She was just about to finally drift off to sleep when the door was pushed open and someone stumbled into the shed.

Or make that two some ones.

* * *

Allan had spent a pleasant evening at the Trip Inn, cheating people off their money and flirting with Lucy, one of the serving wenches. He'd been equally successful on both accounts and left the Inn with money in his pockets and Lucy in his arms.

It was obvious that the girl was more than willing to… err, deepen their friendship right now; only Allan didn't know where they should go. He could not take her back to the castle with him and, for what he wanted, a dark alley would simply not suffice. He preferred something a bit more secluded and comfortable, where they could at least lie down.

Allan tried to think through the pleasant haze Lucy's kisses were creating and eventually pulled her with him into the nearest convenient shed. There he tried to ignore the animals and instead pulled Lucy down with him onto the ground. Their kisses grew hotter and Allan's hand was just about to travel up the girl's bare leg when he suddenly became aware of a third set of erratic breathing. His head shot up and he scanned their surroundings.

"Who's there?"

"It's just the animals," Lucy giggled and tried to pull his head back down.

"Shut up, someone's here!" Allan was more than capable of telling an animal's from a human's breaths. He'd not been living in the forest for nothing, you know?

"Did you just tell me to shut up, you stupid…?"

"Shht," Allan hissed and sat up, eyes flying around. Lucy stared at him, outraged. When she saw that he paid her no more attention she swiftly stood up. "Suit yourself, you fool. Have fun with the goats."

She ran out of the shed and Allan got up to follow her, only then suddenly something or someone moved in the dark. Allan spun around, trying to make out where the sound had come from, but he caught his foot on something, stumbled and crashed to the ground.

"Oof," he groaned and rubbed his sore knee. "I'm not being funny but that's so not how I hoped the night would end."

"Allan?" A voice suddenly whispered from the horse's box. "Is that you?"

"Marian?" Allan asked back and sat up. What the hell was she doing here? Was she alone? Or, oh Lord, was she perhaps not alone and were they here for the same reason he'd come with Lucy? And if so, who was it? Robin or Guy?

"Are you… alone?" he finally asked and cautiously made his way over.

"Yes," came the small reply. "Are you, too?"

"Well, I am now," Allan rolled his eyes and peeked over the wooden door. There he saw Marian; she was sitting on a haystack, knees drawn up and arms slung around them. She looked up at him and he noticed her tear-stained face.

Allan quickly opened the door and shoved the horse aside. Then he sat down next to Marian. "What are you doing here? What happened, is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong!" Marian let out a short laugh that sounded more like a sob. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it has you hiding in a shed in the middle of the night, crying."

"I'm not crying!" Marian glared at him. Allan could clearly see it in the soft moonlight that shone through the cracks in the wood. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" Maria burst out. "I'm too angry to cry. Oh, how dare he!"

"Err, who is it we're talking about here?" Allan ventured a guess. "Giz?"

"Giz, yes! And the Sheriff with his evil scheme who thinks he can get rid of me like that and…" Marian stopped and then glared at Allan again. "Did you know about this?"

"About what exactly?" Allan wasn't sure what evil scheme of the Sheriff she was referring to, there were so many.

Marian took a calming breath. "About how the Sheriff thinks he can sell me off to some wealthy lord like property or, or… like a piece of furniture. I wonder what he wrote in his letters: 'Come have a look at her. The highest bidder will get the prize!' I'm sure it was something like that!"

"What?" Allan gaped. The Sheriff wanted to sell Marian? "Can he do that? I mean, the Sheriff, does he have…"

"No one has the right to dispose over me like that!" Marian exclaimed. "I tried to tell Guy but…"

"What?" Allan feared the worst. Whatever Guy had said or done, it hadn't been to Marian's liking or else she wouldn't sit here now. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd help me," Marian forced out through her teeth, "only if I married him! Can you believe it? How dare he use this situation to propose to me, again? He's just as bad as the Sheriff! I thought we'd become friends and I thought that… I thought…" A soft sob escaped Marian's trembling lips. "I was wrong. So very wrong."

Allan watched Marian's face crumble. So Guy had proposed again, huh? It was not at all what he'd expected, but clearly he hadn't gotten the whole story yet, had he?

"Wait, let me get this straight," he tried to catch Marian's gaze. "What do you mean, the Sheriff wants to sell you?"

"What do you think I mean? Marriage of course!"

"Oh, right," Allan finally began to understand the problem. "And Guy offered and you…"

"He didn't offer," Marian scoffed. "I asked him for help, I pleaded with him not to let the Sheriff do this to me. And he was all smug and overbearing, saying that clearly I wanted and needed a husband, just because I was eyeing him when he was shirtless, as if there's anyone who wouldn't stare at a naked man built like that and…"

Allan almost choked. But Marian didn't seem to notice. She went on, enraged: "And then he said he'd help me if I married him! Urrgh, how dare he try to blackmail me!"

"Alright, wait a minute, " Allan held up his hands. "I don't think he was trying to blackmail you."

"Of course he was!"

"No, he was trying to help you, in the only way he knows."

Marian's eyes grew large. "How can you defend him, Allan?"

"I'm not defending him. Just, look at it from his point. Guy's in love with you, you know that. And the Sheriff threatens to take you away from him by marrying you off. So, of course Guy wants to protect you. He doesn't wanna lose you. So he takes the only chance he's got: The Sheriff can't sell you to someone else if you agree to marry Guy."

Marian's eyes went even wider. "That's not… but… but that…"

"That suddenly makes an awful lot of sense, huh?" Allan supplied and watched Marian's face for a sign of understanding.

Marian remained silent for a long while. She hated it, but Allan was right. Looking at it like that she could see he had a point.

"But how can I marry Guy? I'm betrothed to Robin!"

Allan's eyebrows rose. That was not what he'd expected. That sounded very close to regret. Should he dare voice his thoughts?

"If it wasn't for Robin, would you…?"

Marian's gaze shot to him before she quickly looked away again. But Allan had seen enough. He'd seen the spark of uncertainty. So he tried to be practical.

"Marian, look. As long as Robin's an outlaw you can't marry him. That's for sure. And you can't wait till he's Lord of Locksley again, you don't even know if that'll ever happen."

Seeing Marian's glare Allan shrugged: "What? I'm not being funny but you don't know what's gonna happen, do you? You don't know if the King will ever return and if the Sheriff will ever be defeated. So you need to think about what to do now. The Sheriff forces you to marry, then I say: Better the devil you know."

"What?"

"Just… if you have to marry then wouldn't you rather take Guy, a man you know and, I have to say, you've lately become very friendly with? Or would you prefer to be sold off to whatever wealthy lord the Sheriff has in store for you? Who knows what you'll end up with then!"

"I don't want to marry anyone!" Marian exclaimed.

"Then you can't stay at the castle," Allan pointed out the obvious.

"I know," Marian agreed and then turned towards him. "Allan, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

* * *

Allan slowly made his way back to the castle, all the while trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. Marian expected him to come back to the shed with her things, and Allan wanted to help her out, he really did. Just… he was Guy's man now and he knew without a doubt what Guy would expect him to do if he knew he'd seen Marian. He would expect Allan to come to him and tell him where Marian was.

Allan was torn. He wanted to do the right thing here, just… for whom? For Marian or for Guy?

He realized that for the first time in a very long while he wasn't thinking about what would benefit him the most and neither was he trying to save his own skin first. He was only thinking about Marian and Guy. He really had changed, hadn't he? His time with Robin and the gang had made him a different man, and maybe even a good one, like Djaq had said.

Thinking of Djaq and the other outlaws finally pushed Allan to make up his mind. He knew what he'd do now.

Allan quickened his pace and entered the castle. He ran to his own quarters first and collected the bundle he'd hidden there at the very bottom of a chest only a week or so ago. Then he quickly set off for Marian's rooms. No one stopped him from entering; there were no guards around. So Allan swiftly grabbed Marian's big leather bag and filled it with a few clothes and other things she'd specifically asked for. Then, on the very top, he placed the bundle of clothes he'd held under his arm before he closed the bag and left the room.

The hallways were deserted since it was way past midnight already, when Allan made his way over to Guy's chambers. He took a deep breath to steady himself (and to wonder for the last time if he was really doing the right thing) and then knocked.

"Guy?"

There was no answer. Was he perhaps asleep? Allan doubted it. After what Marian had told him Allan would have expected Guy to tear open the door and bite any intruder's head off. Or at least snarl a nasty dismissal.

"Guy, come on, it's me," he tried again. Nothing.

Carefully Allan opened the door. The room was dark and empty; Guy was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, what now?"

Guy was probably out searching for Marian on his own or he'd been called to attend to some business. Although Allan doubted it was the latter; it was the middle of the night after all. No, Guy was probably running around here somewhere, in search for Marian.

"Alright then," Allan tried to encourage himself. "Don't say that I didn't try." He grabbed Marian's bag and left Guy's chambers, left the castle and returned to the shed where Marian was waiting anxiously for his return.

"So, you're gonna go back to the camp?" he asked when he put the bag into Marian's hands.

"No, I…That is… I don't know." Marian fidgeted with the strap of the bag. "I'd rather be on my own for a while I think."

"But you're not gonna camp out in the woods all by yourself, are you?" Allan didn't like the thought of that. He knew of course that Marian could take care of herself. Still… Guy would probably kill him if he ever found out, and so would Robin for that matter. Allan sighed inwardly. Sometimes he felt like he was serving two masters and he feared he'd forever be caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm not going into the forest, Allan." Marian had thought of a plan while she'd been waiting for Allan to return with her things.

"Good," Allan was relieved. "So where will you go then?"

"I'll be around," was all Marian replied before she quickly leaned forward and gave Allan a quick peck on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and thank you, Allan."

He gave her a smile and a nod and was about to turn around when Marian stopped him once again. "Allan, please don't tell Guy you saw me. If he asks…"

"He won't," Allan smiled wryly. "Why should he ask me? I'm nothing, just a turncoat outlaw."

Marian shook her head. "That's not true. At least to me you're not."

"No?"

"No. You have a good heart, Allan. Never forget that."

Allan tilted his head aside as if contemplating her words but said nothing. And suddenly Marian remembered her brief talk with Djaq. "Oh, Allan?"

"Yeah?"

"Djaq said to tell you…"

"What?" Allan briefly wondered when the two women had talked. "Tell me what?"

"She meant what she said," Marian stated with a frown. She couldn't make heads or tails from that but judging by the smile that spread over Allan's face, he could.

"Thanks."

Marian watched the former outlaw leave the shed to go back to the castle and she turned in the opposite direction. She had quite a walk to manage, and the bag was rather heavy.

That suddenly reminded her, she hadn't taken a look inside yet. God knows what Allan had packed for her. Marian crouched down and quickly opened the leather bag.

The sight of something very familiar at the very top put a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Allan! Thank you!" she whispered into the dark night and then disappeared.

* * *

Allan and Guy were still sitting in the storeroom, waiting for the night to come.

"So, yeah, I was gonna tell you but I couldn't find you and I… well, I had to get back to Marian." Allan shrugged and took a bite from the apple Guy had thrown at him earlier.

Guy glared at him before he too bit into his apple. He'd listened to Allan talk about how he'd found Marian last night, completely by chance (if you could believe him). Allan had told him how upset Marian had been, mostly with the Sheriff's plan, but also upset with him and the way he'd proposed. As if he hadn't already known he'd handled the situation rather poorly.

"Marian said you'd wanted to blackmail her into marrying you."

"What? That's not what I…" Guy wondered how Marian could have misunderstood him so. He also wondered why he was even talking to Allan about all this. "Shut up."

But Allan clearly wasn't done yet. "I told her that you probably didn't mean it that way. But, really Guy. I'm not being funny but I think next time you should think about what you're gonna say before you put your foot in your mouth again."

"Next time?" Guy scoffed. "You think I'm gonna propose to Marian again? Hasn't she humiliated me enough? And anyway, she's gone. I'll never see her again."

"Never say never, Giz," Allan smirked. "She said she'd be around."

Guy's eyes flew to him and for a second Allan thought he saw something like hope. But then the other man's face closed off and he turned away.

"Are you still talking? Shut up already or…"

"Or what?" Allan raised his eyebrows. "You're gonna fight the only friend you've got left in the world?"

That brought Guy up short, but not because Allan had reminded him of the dire situation he'd somehow manoeuvred himself into, but because Allan had called himself his friend. He hadn't thought… were they friends? Allan worked for him, nothing more! He got paid!

That is… he had gotten paid when Guy had still worked for the Sheriff. But now? Guy had no idea what Allan was to him at the moment. But a friend? Guy wasn't used to having one but knowing Allan the way he'd come to since he took him on… well, he'd better get used to it.

"Just leave me alone," he finally whispered, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. Allan thankfully remained silent and so the two men continued to just sit there in stillness, waiting for darkness to come so that they could finally leave this god-awful storeroom behind.

* * *

_This chapter feels a bit weird but it felt even weirder leaving it out. So, can you guess what's the thing Allan packed into Marian's bag? I'm sure you can._

_**To MargretThornton:** Don't worry, the idea you gave me will come in the next chapter. Thanks again._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_I apologize beforehand for the rather coarse language in the first part. But it's Vaisey's POV, so what can you expect, eh? I tried to be true to his character._

* * *

Sheriff Vaisey sat in his throne-like chair, quietly fuming. This day was rapidly becoming one of the worst he'd had in at least a month, and it wasn't even over yet.

First Gisborne had suddenly flown off the handle and had tried to kill him, just because of a few taunts… seriously, if he didn't know better he'd say that Marian must have managed to suck what little brain Gizzy had possessed out through his cock!

Then, before he'd had the chance to get Gisborne back under control, that stupid boy of his had dared to follow in his master's madness and had clocked him!

Those two were completely off their rocker, weren't they?

Then it had gotten worse. The guards had proven themselves even more incompetent than usual and had let Gisborne and his boy slip through their fingers, for which they would be severely punished later. He could feel a hanging coming on. Or several.

And on top of all that Vaisey had had to deal with his guest Carisbrooke, who, in all honesty, was as disgusting a character as his looks promised. He was equally easy to please though, and that was the only good thing to say about the man. As long as he was balls-deep buried in some wench, Carisbrooke wouldn't complain about being neglected. And Vaisey had that part covered. He'd ensured that only female servants were around Carisbrooke, so the man should be occupied for a while.

Vaisey thought back to what else had gone wrong today.

After he'd instructed the guards to not show their faces again without Gisborne and his boy in tow, preferably bound and gagged, the Sheriff had greeted Carisbrooke and had led him into the hall. They had managed to get the obligatory small talk over and done with and had feasted on cheese and wine. Afterwards he'd wanted to present the Lady Marian to her future husband. And that's when the day had completely gone south.

Vaisey had ordered her brought to them, only to learn that apparently the leper had over night turned into an invisible creature with wings that had somehow, under the watchful eyes of at least a dozen guards, fled the castle with a bag full of her belongings under her arm.

Marian was nowhere to be found and Vaisey had no prize wife to present to Carisbrooke.

Well, to be honest, that was the least of his problems right now. It was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. He could just as well hand some other woman to Carisbrooke and collect the promised gold. The old lecher wouldn't know the difference, nor would he care. All he cared about was his cock and as long as that still worked… well, anyway, procuring a fake Marian for him wouldn't be a problem.

Vaisey knew he would find some poor sod in his dungeons that would be happy to sell his daughter (or wife – who cared) in exchange for his freedom. Not that he'd get it, but…

No, Vaisey thought and flicked a speck of earwax from his thumb, the greatest inconvenience of today was certainly not the missing leper but the missing sidekick (or Master at Arms, which was the official title).

Gisborne's leper-induced insanity and his subsequent stupid move of defiance could prove fatal. Most likely fatal for Gisborne, since the man couldn't very well be allowed to run off. Gisborne knew far too much of the Sheriff's schemes. He knew about the pact, about everything the Black Knights had planned, about some of Prince John's plots… Thank God he hadn't yet told him about their intended trip to the Holy Land or else he would certainly be screwed.

Anyway, Gisborne couldn't be allowed to run free with all these secrets. So if he couldn't be brought back to where he belonged, which was under Vaisey's thumb, then he couldn't be allowed to live, period.

Vaisey had of course already thought of a plan to get Gisborne to come crawling back to him. Not that he missed the man in particular, everyone was replaceable after all, and Gisborne was nothing special. But without Gisborne the Sheriff would be in need of a new Master at Arms as well as a new assassin for their mission in the Holy Land.

And if there was something Vaisey truly despised, it was the task of choosing new staff. It was so tedious, really!

Anyway, the plan to bring Gisborne back under control was a simple one. If you gave people options, they would sure as hell select the wrong ones. Ergo: People didn't need options. If they had no options, they couldn't go and do something stupid. They could only do what you wanted them to.

In Gisborne's case it was obvious. If the man had no access to his wealth and land, things he valued most in this world (apart from the leper apparently), he would seek out the only man who could give it back to him.

So Vaisey would take Locksley and all the wealth Gisborne had horded there, he would take away Gizzy's position and status, would decree him an outlaw but without openly condemning him to death, and then Guy would come back. He sought power and position above all else, and Vaisey was the only person in the world who could grant him that, wasn't he?

* * *

Marian reached her destination at dawn. The eastern sky was beginning to turn orange and, hidden behind shrubs, she kept her eyes firmly in that direction. She didn't want to look at the sad remains of her home and she knew that if she were to turn her head just a little bit, the burnt down ruins of Knighton Hall would catch her eyes. The sight would upset her even more than she'd already been all night.

So Marian focussed on the small cluster of farmhouses straight ahead and tried to catch her breath. Eventually she'd have to throw a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear. She steeled herself and quickly let her eyes dart around.

No one was in sight and Marian bravely swallowed the pain that stabbed her when she caught a glimpse of her former home, all ruined and forever lost.

"Oh, Guy, why did you have to do it? I don't think I can ever forgive you," she whispered sadly and then shook her head to lose the thought. It wouldn't do to dwell on a past that couldn't be erased, no matter how much she wished it (and Guy as well; he'd told her not long ago that he wanted so badly to take back his actions).

"What's done is done. I have to think about the future."

Grabbing her leather bag tight, Marian threw another look around and then dashed forward till she reached the humble house straight ahead. A soft light was coming through the small window and Marian knew that she wouldn't wake the owners.

Her former neighbours Margery and Tom Watts had always been early risers back when Marian had still lived in Knighton and it seemed that it hadn't changed. Only Fanny, Margery's mother, would perhaps still be asleep. But the old woman had to be almost eighty now, so Marian suspected she deserved to sleep through dawn.

Marian took a steadying breath and then knocked on the wooden door. She hoped to God that she'd be welcomed here because if not, she'd have nowhere else to go but the forest. And as much as she longed for someone to console her and ease her troubled mind, she didn't think she'd find comfort in Robin's arms. Not if he learned of the reason she'd come. And Marian couldn't go to him and not tell why she'd had to escape the castle.

She didn't like the thought of having to conceal anything from Robin, so she thought it best not to see him at all until she could think more clearly.

The sound of the door being cautiously opened pulled Marian out of her thoughts. She quickly tried to put a smile on her face and looked up at the pair of warm brown eyes that appeared in the small doorway.

"Tom? It's Marian."

"My Lady," the deep voice was full of astonishment. Tom Watts opened the door further. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Marian's smile was genuine now. She'd always liked the tall and sturdy peasant with the weathered face and unruly beard. As a child she'd been convinced that he had to be related to Saint Peter because he looked exactly like she'd always imagined the Saint. She'd often asked Tom why he hadn't become a fisherman like his great-great-grandfather. Tom had always simply laughed and ruffled her hair (but only when Sir Edward hadn't been looking).

"May I come in?" Marian asked eventually.

"Of course," Tom stepped aside and held the door for her. "Please, milady."

Marian entered the one big room that held the stove as well as a table with wooden benches so long that at least ten people could fit on them.

Marian remembered that in her youth the table had indeed held ten people. Margery and Tom had seven children, the second oldest the same age as Marian. And although Margery's mother hadn't yet lived with them then (she'd been a maid somewhere else, Marian didn't remember where), there had been Benjamin, Tom's youngest brother and at that time not yet married. So that had made ten.

Marian eyed the table now. Only two children sat there, each one occupying a bench for themselves, and Marian knew that it had to be Crispin and Luke, Tom and Margery's youngest.

"Hello," Marian addressed the two boys with a friendly smile.

"Hello," Luke, dark blond with an open face, lifted his head and smiled back. He had to be about ten or eleven now, Marian thought. Crispin, slightly older and with black hair that fell into his eyes, didn't look up.

"Crispin, make room for the Lady Marian," Tom addressed his son and the boy looked up sullenly. Marian was startled by the clear blue of his eyes. Somehow she'd thought him to have Tom's brown eyes but apparently he'd inherited his mother's colour.

"You can sit with me," Luke slid along the bench and beckoned her over. "Crispin will bite you if you come too close!"

"I would do no such thing!" The other boy promptly growled. "I know how to behave around a lady, unlike you!"

Luke stuck out his tongue and Marian had to laugh. She turned back to Tom.

"Tom, I'm sorry if it's inconvenient. I don't want to…"

"You are welcome to visit us whenever you wish, my lady. You know that," a female voice suddenly chimed in from the back. Marian looked over and found Margery in the door that led to the sleeping chamber.

"Margery!" Marian rushed over and surprised the other woman with a warm embrace.

"My lady," Margery smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh, stop with the my lady already," Marian burst out. "It's Marian!"

"Marian then," Margery let go of her and gave her a good once-over. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I…" Marian broke off, unsure how to ask these friendly people to take her in because she'd nowhere else to go. "I walked all night," she confessed at last.

"Oh dear," Margery exclaimed and quickly steered her over to the table. Marian sat down next to Luke, who beamed at her. "Then let me welcome you to stay and break your fast with us. We were just about to start. It's only bread and cheese with milk but…"

"That sounds wonderful," Marian smiled grateful.

"And afterwards, if you want," Margery went on, "you can take a long rest. There's an extra cot in Granny's room and I'm sure my mother won't mind the company. She remembers you fondly."

Marian didn't know what to say to such easy display of hospitality. But she knew that she'd made the right decision in coming here.

"Thank you, Margery. Thank you so much."

* * *

Guy woke up with a crick in his neck. He'd fallen asleep sitting up with his head against the wall and every muscle in his body felt stiff and protested against movement.

He was surprised that he'd been able to fall asleep at all though. He'd thought he'd be too restless. But apparently he was in need of recovery from his illness. And he hadn't slept at all the night before, when he'd searched high and low for Marian.

Guy didn't want to think about her but inevitably his thoughts travelled down that route. There was no way to avoid it, really. Guy let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

Marian, who had taken for blackmail what he'd meant as help. Who must still think the worst of him, despite the time they'd spent together lately, because she'd rather run away into the unknown than consider marrying him.

And then there was Marian, who had barely left his side when he'd been ill and who had wiped his brow so tenderly. Who had been so concerned for his health that she'd insisted on calling the physician, even if that meant paying him herself.

Guy had trouble getting these very different ideas to fit together to one image of Marian in his head. It didn't make any sense. Marian made no sense to him at all; he didn't understand her. He suspected he still didn't know the half of her.

Marian was like a puzzle with so many missing pieces that he couldn't for the life of it figure out what the complete image was supposed to look like. But Guy knew without a doubt that, once put together, the image would turn out to be beautiful beyond belief.

Not that he would ever be in the position to see the complete image. Guy knew that he'd lost his chance. He'd never get to know Marian. Even if she hadn't run away for good and would likely cross paths with him again, like Allan had hinted at, Guy was certain that it wouldn't matter. He had lost his chance.

If Marian indeed stayed nearby, it wasn't for him.

It was because Nottinghamshire was her home and she'd lived here all her life. All the people she knew lived here he supposed. Guy didn't know for sure but he doubted that Marian had family elsewhere. She had never mentioned other relatives than her father.

She was all alone in the world.

Guy felt a pang in his chest. Marian was all alone out there and it was his fault. He had driven her away with his impromptu proposal. Though technically it had been the Sheriff's threat that had prompted him to rush into the offer of marriage. So it was, at least partly, the Sheriff's fault, wasn't it?

But only partly.

Guy knew that he must take most of the blame. It had been his job to protect Marian from harm of any kind. He'd vowed, if only to himself, that he'd never allow her to come to any harm. And now he'd not only broken his vow but he'd been the cause of her pain!

"No, I…" Allan mumbled suddenly from his sleeping point across from Guy. "I didn't tell him, Robin!"

Guy glanced over and in the dim light that fell through a crack in the wall could barely make out the other man. Allan had stretched out on the ground and he'd taken off his jacket. He'd rolled it up and had placed it under his head as a pillow.

Guy considered doing the same; it would certainly ease the pain in his neck and shoulders. Allan had obviously more experience in sleeping rough. The last time Guy had had to sleep on a cold stone floor had been… in his youth, before he'd come into Vaisey's employ.

"I swear," Allan muttered again and turned around restlessly. He was now facing Guy and Guy could clearly make out the anguish in his face. "I didn't… I never… told him…"

Guy let out a sigh. Apparently they both had their demons to fight.

He sat up straight and took off his leather jacket. Then he scooted lower and tried to find a comfortable position for his large form without disturbing Allan. And eventually Guy fell back asleep.

* * *

_So, yeah... I felt the need to explain Vaisey's reasons for outlawing Guy. I hope you don't think it superfluous. And I don't like the last paragraph very much but I didn't want to leave Guy and Allan out completely. I swear, I'm gonna get them out of that damn storeroom soon. The ultimative outlaw baptism ritual is waiting for Guy after all :-)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Finally we're getting somewhere. Enjoy._

* * *

Marian really enjoyed breaking her fast with Tom and Margery and their two boys. She learned that Eleanor, their daughter of the same age as Marian, was happily married and was expecting her second child. The firstborn, Margery-Ann, was Tom and Margery's first grandchild and they doted very much on her. Too bad Eleanor and her family lived more than a two-day's ride away.

Marian couldn't imagine Eleanor as a mother. To her she would always stay the gangly twelve year old girl with the big brown eyes that had taught her how fake tears so well that the resolve of the sternest man would melt.

'A useful trick,' Marian reminisced fondly before she zoned back in on the conversation. She noticed that Tom had left the house and Margery was standing by the stove. Luke was excitedly telling how he and his friends had played 'Robin Hood' the day before and it had been his turn to be Robin. Marian listened with a smile on her face. It seemed that children everywhere loved that particular game of pretend.

Crispin used Luke's need for catching his breath to state forcefully: "It's a stupid game!"

Marian's eyes travelled to the elder boy and her eyebrow rose astonished. "I take it you don't like Robin Hood, Crispin?"

The boy blushed and looked down. "No, I… I mean, yes. He's doing good things but..."

"But?" Marian prompted. Crispin seemed like a rather serious and mature boy for his age, so Marian was curious to learn more of his opinion.

"He likes Guy of Gisborne," Luke threw in. "He likes him better than Robin Hood!" He looked at Marian as if he thought it a very stupid notion and he was clearly expecting Marian to agree.

Marian looked across the table and saw Crispin blush further. His blue eyes glared at his little brother. Marian tried to soften her gaze.

"Did you know that Sir Guy's middle name is also Crispin?"

"Really?" Luke and Crispin exclaimed simultaneously.

"Really," Marian confirmed and gave Crispin an encouraging smile. The boy smiled back tentatively and then dared to ask further: "How do you know? Did he tell you? Do you know him?"

Marian didn't want to admit that she'd learned of Guy's middle name the day of their wedding that wasn't. So she sidestepped that question. "I do know him a little, yes. I've lived at Nottingham Castle these past few months and…"

"I don't like Sir Guy at all," Luke threw in from the side. Apparently he couldn't stand not being the centre of attention. "He's dull and does cruel things when the Sheriff tells him to. And he's mean."

"He's not dull and he wasn't mean to me! You don't even know him!" Crispin shouted and sprang up from the bench. Marian noticed his clenched fists and tried to placate the upset boy before he'd start a fight. But before she could think of something to say, Crispin went on: "You know nothing; you're just a child. And you're stupid!" With that he stormed out of the house.

Marian watched him join his father outside, a queasy feeling settling in her stomach. She had no idea why, but somehow she didn't like seeing Crispin so upset. When Luke elbowed her she reluctantly turned towards him.

"Don't worry, he always runs off like that. He's always defending Sir Guy but Robin Hood is the real hero, isn't he?"

Marian forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, he is."

* * *

A short while later Luke left the house as well to join his father in his work outside. Marian joined Margery at the stove and finally came out with the reason for her visit. She didn't reveal Guy's proposal but told the other woman of the Sheriff's threat and that she'd had to flee the castle after that.

"Will he send his guards in search for you?" Margery asked when Marian had finished.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I think it likely. Margery, I don't want to put you and your family at risk and I understand if you think it too dangerous but…I have nowhere else…"

"My lady. Marian," Margery took Marian's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "You and your father have always been so very kind and generous to us. You've protected us from the Sheriff whenever and however you could, all those times. Now it is our turn to show you kindness and generosity. And if need be, we'll do our best to protect you from the Sheriff as well. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Marian felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm so grateful, Margery. Thank you. And you don't have to worry, I can help with the housework, as long as it's not cooking. I know how to sew and clean."

"You don't have to earn your keep here, Marian." Margery shook her head. But then she smirked. "But if you like, you can make it your task to keep my mother company. She likes to talk a great deal, and mostly about the days bygone. So you would be doing me a great favour if you'd sit with her and listen, so that I can get on with my work. I have heard all the stories there are about the wonderful Lady Gislaine, but you…"

"Lady Gislaine of Gisborne?" Marian exclaimed astonished.

"Yes," Margery rolled her eyes. "Mother used to be Lady Gisborne's housemaid. She'll tell you everything you could ever want to know about her."

Marian doubted it. There was so very much she'd like to know about Guy's mother.

* * *

Her leather bag clasped firmly in one hand Marian opened the door and entered the small room Margery's mother slept in. She saw at once that the old woman wasn't sleeping. She was propped up on some pillows and looked at her with watery eyes.

"Hello, Fanny." Marian greeted cautiously and stepped closer to the bed. "I'm Marian, Sir Edward's daughter. I used to live at Knighton Hall. Do you remember me?"

Fanny send her a smile. "Of course I remember you, my child. Come closer; let me have a look at you. My eyes are not as sharp as they used to be back when you and our sweet Eleanor used to steal my freshly baked goods."

Marian let out a surprised laugh. "You remember that?" She herself had almost forgotten.

In Marian's youth Fanny had not lived here but had only visited her daughter from time to time. But on each visit she'd baked something and, the old woman was right, Marian and Eleanor used to try to steal some of the freshly baked bread.

"Oh, look at you," Fanny stared at her. "What a beautiful young woman you've become. You look just like your mother."

Marian smiled and said nothing. She put her bag down beside her and eyed the room. It used to be the sleeping place of Eleanor's younger sisters and it held two beds, a wooden cupboard and two chairs by the window. Marian sat down on the empty bed.

"Your daughter said that you wouldn't mind sharing your room with me," Marian stated at last. "I've travelled all night and am quite tired."

"But of course, my child. Lie down and rest. And if you don't mind I will tell you a story until you fall asleep."

"I would like that," Marian smiled and took off her shoes. She quickly crept under the covers. When the old woman didn't immediately say anything Marian made up her mind to ask what was on her mind. "Margery said you used to be Lady Gisborne's housemaid. I've recently learned a bit about her and I'd like to learn more. If you wouldn't mind…"

"And where, pray tell, did you hear about Lady Gisborne? I'd assume nowadays no one but her handsome son even remembers her."

Marian's heart skipped a beat. She looked over to Fanny and saw a secretive smile play around her lips.

"That's true," Marian admitted. "Sir Guy told me a little bit about his mother and she must have been a wonderful person."

"She was," Fanny agreed. "But I somehow sense that your interest lies more with her son right now."

"What? No!" Marian denied at once. She didn't want to talk about Guy; she didn't even want to think about Guy right now.

"Some other time then, perhaps." Fanny smiled to herself and eyed Marian over the rim of her covers. Marian blushed (she didn't know why) and tried to think of something else to say.

"I'd never thought I'd see him again," Fanny stated out of the blue. "When he left Locksley with his sister in tow… barely thirteen… such a tragedy. But when Guy of Gisborne returned here as part of the new Sheriff's company, I recognized him immediately. He looks so much like his mother."

"Have you talked to him at all, since he came back?" Marian couldn't help but ask though she thought she wouldn't. She saw the old woman shake her grey head sadly. "No. I tried but… he's changed, my dear. He has put on a shell so hard that I don't think even he knows how to break it. Once I saw a glimpse of the boy in the man he's become. Just once, but…"

"What happened? Tell me, please?" Marian suddenly longed to hear more.

Fanny sighed and nestled deeper into her covers. "It was the first winter after Guy's return. You remember how cold it was?"

Marian nodded.

"One day he came here on the Sheriff's behalf, to collect taxes or… I don't remember. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and the boys were outside, playing. Guy had finished his business and was about to leave when suddenly a snowball hit him square in the chest. I watched it from the window there," Fanny pointed to the small window and Marian could imagine the woman sitting in her chair, watching the children play in the snow.

"When the snowball hit Guy all the boys ran away, frightened. All but Crispin. He just stood there, rooted to the spot. Guy strode over, looking furious, and for a moment I was afraid he'd hurt the boy. But he merely asked if it had been him who'd thrown the snowball. Crispin shook his head but he wouldn't say who'd done it. The boy wasn't lying, I'd seen that it had been John who'd thrown. But Guy didn't know, so he could have easily punished the boy."

"But he didn't?" Marian hoped that she was right.

"No," Fanny smiled slightly. "He simply talked to Crispin for a while and then went back to his horse. Later, at supper, I asked Crispin what Guy had said. And Crispin told me."

"What? What was it, Fanny?" Marian was dying to know.

"Guy had said that he thought the boy brave for not running away, even braver for protecting his sibling, and then he said that Crispin would be the bravest brother of them all if he'd go and in Guy's name retaliate with a snowball thrown at the culprit. Crispin was very proud. And the next day the boy did what Guy had asked and threw a big snowball right in John's face. And he cried out "I'm the bravest of 'em all!" I've never seen Crispin so exuberant. Usually he's a calm and collected boy, and far too mature for his age. But that day, for once, he was a brave and happy child. Thanks to Guy."

Marian thought of the talk she'd had with the boys earlier. "That's why Crispin likes Guy so much. He and Luke were arguing earlier."

Fanny let out a sigh. "Those two, they're always at it. And it's always about Robin and Guy. I'm afraid there'll never be peace between them."

"Just like it's with their grown-up version," Marian sighed distractedly. Fanny sent her a surprised frown before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, a small smile playing around her withered mouth.

Shortly after her, Marian drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Marian knew that she had to be dreaming because she remembered clearly how she'd settled down on the small cot in Fanny's room. But now, all of a sudden, she found herself back at Nottingham Castle.

She was sneaking along a dark hallway in her Nightwatchman outfit and the leather mask and shawl felt familiar and comforting on her face. Her heart was lighter than it had felt in weeks and she almost skipped in joy when she rounded another corner. It was so good to be wearing the liberating costume again; it had been far too long.

She knew at once where she was headed when a well-known door came into view. Marian could feel her heart stutter before it began to pound in her chest. She wasn't supposed to be here. She tried to wake up; this was a dream; it had to be. But it didn't work and maybe, subconsciously, Marian didn't want to wake up. Because despite the anxiousness she could feel creep over her, at the same time she was almost running towards the door. She twisted the handle without hesitation.

The sight that greeted her inside the chamber was exactly what she'd feared and hoped for.

Guy of Gisborne was seated on his bed with his long legs outstretched and his bare back resting against the wall. He had a mildly curious and amused expression on his face and his blue eyes bore into her. With a graceful move that almost stopped Marian's breath he rose from his languid position and silently made his way over to her.

Marian couldn't tear her eyes away from his well-built torso. Her heart threatened to explode in her chest and her mouth had gone as dry as a desert. She swallowed and licked her lips.

Guy stopped right in front of Marian. He was so close that when he leaned in she could feel his breath ghost over her face through the mask she was wearing.

"Nightwatchman, so we meet again." Marian was momentarily confused. Guy knew it was her, didn't he? He'd discovered her secret. What game was he playing? "What is it you want?"

"I…" Marian closed her eyes when the low tone of his voice made her shiver. She tried to remember what it had been she'd come for but his closeness was making it almost impossible to think. "I've come to steal from you," she remembered.

Guy took a step back and Marian almost grabbed his arms to keep him close. She looked into his face and saw him raise his eyebrow.

"Steal from me? What could you possibly want that I haven't freely offered you already? I gave you my trust, I gave you my heart, I gave you everything." He gestured around. "Take a look. There's nothing left to steal."

Marian gulped and finally tore her eyes away to look around the room. She noticed at once that it was completely bare of anything. There was no table, no chest, no trinkets, nothing. Just the bed Guy had lain on.

"Where is everything?" Marian blurted out. She knew of course that Guy kept most of his possessions at Locksley Manor but this bare room now, she understood, held some significance that yet eluded her.

"I told you," Guy took her chin in his hand and made her look at him again. "It is gone. There's nothing left for the Nightwatchman to take." Warm fingers gently pulled the shawl from Marian's face before they came up and slowly took the leather mask away, too. "So there's no need for this."

Guy's hand remained on her cheek, its touch so feather light that Marian couldn't be sure of it at all. "Don't hide your sweet face from me, Marian. I won't hide either."

"I don't understand," Marian whispered confused.

"No, you don't," Guy smiled sadly. Marian had never seen that particular expression on his face before. His smiles had most times been cocky, more a smirk than a smile, and on a few occasions, too few, sweet and gentle. But never sad and brutally honest like this.

It drove tears into her eyes and she had no idea why.

"Don't be sad, my love," Guy leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "Be brave. Be the bravest of them all. You always were. Only I did not know."

"Guy," Marian stopped him from turning away. She had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't want him to stop speaking. She didn't want him to go. "Guy, don't go. Please!"

"I have to. But I'll be around," Guy replied mysteriously. And then he suddenly became translucent like a ghost and Marian tried to grab his arm, his shoulder, anything. But her fingers slid through his flesh as if it was mist. The last thing she saw of Guy was his blue gaze staring at her in sorrow before he vanished into thin air.

Marian stood alone and forlorn in the empty chamber. She felt cold.

"Marian," a familiar voice suddenly called to her from the door. Marian swirled around and looked straight into Robin's face, accusation written all over it. "What have you done?"

Marian woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding furiously.

"What have I done? I have lost him," she whispered softly in the dark and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Allan was roused roughly from sleep by a scream or a shout; he wasn't sure. He sat up, wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. It all came back to him, where he was and what had happened, when his bleary eyes settled on Guy's curled-up form on the ground.

Had he been the one to cry out in his sleep?

Allan watched the other man's face for signs of distress. Guy looked mostly like he always did, not that Allan had seen him sleep often, mind you. There was no particular sign of agony; at least no more so than usual. Guy's brow was furrowed most times, but the clenched jaw and fists told Allan that perhaps the man was suffering from dreams as troubled as his own had been.

Allan scratched his head and tried to assess how long he'd been sleeping. Was it night yet? Should he wake Guy so that they could finally get out of this place? The small crack in the wall let next to no light in, so he couldn't be sure how long they'd stayed in this small room already.

'Better take a look outside, then,' Allan thought and slowly got to his feet. Carefully, so as not to step on Guy's legs, Allan made his way over to the door and turned the lock.

"Sneaking off in the dark?" Guy suddenly spoke, voice still heavy from sleep and yet sharp and accusing. Allan turned back to him.

"I'm trying to figure out if the coast is clear." He whispered back, "so that we can both sneak off." He opened the door and stuck his head out. Then he stepped out into the corridor.

Guy watched him leave from his position on the ground. Then he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt thirsty and so he looked around for the flask of wine he'd taken from the kitchen earlier.

Allan came back. "Looks all clear."

Guy stood up and put the stopper back onto the flask. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it but stopped his movement when he noticed Allan closing the door again instead of leaving through it.

"What are you doing? We need to get out, now."

"Yeah," Allan nodded. "Just, I wanna make something clear first."

"What?" Guy glared at him. He would not listen to Allan trying to tell him what to do!

"Just now you thought I'd sneak off without you." Allan crossed his arms over his chest and blocked the door. It was obvious that he'd not let Guy out before he'd said whatever it was he wanted to say. Guy suppressed a growl and looked away instead.

"Let's get this straight, Giz." Allan went on, undeterred. "We're in this together. If we're gonna do this, whatever this is, we need to be able to trust each other."

Guy's eyes snapped back to Allan. "Trust you? A thief and traitor? An outlaw?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am that and worse. And, I'm not being funny but you're not exactly the shining example for all things righteous and honourable yourself, are you?"

Guy bristled but said nothing. Allan was not wrong, was he?

"Anyway, we're in this mess together and we will get out together, alright?"

When Guy didn't answer right away Allan stuck out his hand and repeated, more forcefully: "Alright, Giz?"

Guy eyed the offered hand. Then his gaze travelled towards the younger man's face. "Alright." Eventually he shook Allan's hand. "But you stop calling me Giz."

"Why? Don't you like it?" Allan let go of his hand and opened the door again. He stuck his head out and then went through, throwing a cocky smirk back over his shoulder. "Marian likes it."

Guy scrambled after him. "What? No, she doesn't."

"She does," Allan stated and threw him a another grin. "Believe me, she does."

Guy followed him down the corridor, silently contemplating the fact that apparently Allan knew Marian far better than he'd let on. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to keep close to the outlaw. That way he could perhaps learn a thing or two about Marian; something to help him complete the puzzle.

They rounded a corner and Allan stopped in front of a small shaft covered with iron bars that was let into the stone wall. He stuck his fingers through the grate and gave it an experimental tug. The grate didn't budge.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. It's locked."

"Well, of course it's locked," Allan gave back and held out his hand. "Give me that curved dagger you have."

"Why?"

Allan turned around. "Because. Come on, Guy, trust me. Dagger."

Guy glared at him but pulled his dagger out of its hiding place. He handed it over and watched Allan insert it in between the metal bars. Allan noticed him watching and stopped.

"Not being funny but… would it kill you to do something useful like hold watch while I'm trying to get us out?"

"Get on with it!" Guy snarled through clenched teeth but turned around and went back to the corner to watch the hallway.

He hated this! He hated having to rely on Allan. He felt useless and not in control and he absolutely hated it!

But, Guy had to admit, if it hadn't been for Allan and his quick thinking, he'd not be here right now. He would have been overpowered by the guards and the Sheriff and would probably sit in the dungeon right now. Or, a small voice suddenly whispered in his head, you would have let the Sheriff beat you back into submission and would not have left at all.

Guy didn't know what would have been worse. But he knew that, without Allan, he'd be lost. So he tried to swallow his pride and humiliation and tried to abandon all thoughts to concentrate on keeping watch.

He had no idea how much time had passed but eventually he heard Allan whistle softly. He went back to the shaft and saw that Allan had removed the metal grate and was already climbing inside.

"Come on, Giz."

Guy waited for Allan to slide down the shaft before he too climbed inside and carefully let his body glide down the rough stone walls.

"Where does this lead to?" Guy realized that he should have probably asked that before he blindly followed Allan.

"To the sewers, I hope," came the muffled reply from further down.

"You hope?" Guy swallowed a curse. "You better be sure!"

"I am. Now come on, we're almost there."

Guy really hoped that was true because he was starting to feel caged-in. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were so sweaty that he feared he'd lose his leather gloves.

Then the shaft he'd been lowering himself into suddenly opened up to a bigger tunnel. Guy saw Allan standing upright with lots of space above his head; so it had to be at least six foot high. He jumped down from the ledge and heard a splashing sound. He looked to the ground.

"Great." He stood almost knee-deep in what he hoped to God was just water. Allan didn't seem to mind. He'd already ventured down the tunnel.

Guy waded through the water and joined him at a junction. He threw a look in each direction but it all looked the same to him.

"Where to now?"

Allan seemed to need a moment to get a sense of direction. Finally he pointed to his right. "This way, I think. It leads to the north side of the castle and we can get out there. I think."

Before Guy could question his judgement (the snarled "You think?" already on the tip of his tongue), a different voice suddenly called out of the shadows.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Fancy meeting you two here."

Guy let out a curse. Robin Hood! Just what he needed.

One hand on his sword he turned around and saw the hated outlaw step out from behind a pillar; his trademark bow slung over his shoulder and an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Robin," Allan hurried to defuse the situation. He walked up to his former leader and in doing so effectively blocked Guy's path. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Robin's eyes had been fixed on Guy the whole time but now he threw a look at Allan. "I'd have thought you long gone by now. Are you just stupid or suicidal, to linger here?"

"What are you talking about, Hood?" Guy frowned impatiently. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Robin grinned cockily. "Many things, Gisborne. But what I came here for today, are answers. So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Allan didn't like this. Something Robin had said before did strike him as odd. Why would Robin think they'd be gone from the castle?

"You don't know?" Robin's eyes momentarily widened in open surprise. The he threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "You really don't, do you?"

"Know what, Hood?" Guy growled, the grip on his sword tightening.

"Well, apparently you haven't heard the news yet, Gisborne. So let me be the one to enlighten you. You see, I've just come from Locksley and there I listened to a very interesting proclamation read by the Sheriff's guards. You wanna know what it was?"

"What?" Guy couldn't stop his mouth. At the same time Allan rebuked: "Come on, Robin. Get on with it. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I really am," Robin grinned. He walked around Allan and stopped right in front of Guy. "You, Guy of Gisborne, have just been decreed an outlaw."

Guy's jaw dropped. "No!"

"Oh yes!" Robin smirked. "Say farewell to Locksley and your wealth and titles and everything you thought you'd gained in the last years. You've got nothing. You are nothing. You're an outlaw."

Guy felt as if the rug was pulled out from under his feet. He felt as if the stone floor was tilting sideways and he staggered back on knees that threatened to give out. He leaned against the wall, his back scraping against the rough stone.

"No," he whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes. The Sheriff wouldn't… he couldn't have… "It can't be." Then his eyes snapped open again and he threw Robin a sharp glare. "You're lying!"

Robin spread his arms and shrugged. "Why should I lie when the truth is so much better? Oh, this is great. This is…"

"Shut up, Robin!" Allan's mouth snapped shut. Had he really just done that? Apparently he had, because Robin was now glaring at him. But Allan didn't care. He turned towards Guy.

"Guy, I…" he broke off, not sure what to say. He stared at the former Master at Arms and saw him shrink, literally. Guy's knees suddenly buckled and gave out. There he sat crouched against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He was a shadow of his former self.

Allan suppressed the urge to go over and… and what? What could he say, or do? No words and no gesture would be welcomed right now; Guy would sure as hell mistake any offer of comfort for pity.

And he'd likely draw his sword on anyone who'd dare to come near.

Allan saw, out of the corner of his eye, Robin approach Guy, an arrogant smirk once again on his face.

Oh dear!

* * *

_Thank you, MargretThornton, for the great suggestion to have Guy and Allan meet Robin in the sewer. I hope you like what I made of it. And what I will continue to in the next chapter.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_We continue right where we left off.  
_

* * *

Robin advanced on the crouching Guy, not sparing a glance at Allan, who he knew must be watching them. He was fully intent on exploiting his momentary triumph.

"What's it feel like, Gisborne, to have everything you've worked for, that you've corrupted yourself for, taken away in a heartbeat with three little words: you're an outlaw! Stings, doesn't it?" He was barely two feet away and looked down on Gisborne in contempt.

"I've lost everything."

Robin could barely hear Guy's broken whisper. He seemed to be speaking only to himself. "Yes, you have."

Guy lifted his head, slowly, and met Robin's eyes. "Again."

Robin's grin froze on his face. What he saw staring back at him was not the expected hatred or fury; it was not even despair.

Robin was met with an accusing stare that couldn't manage to mask the immense amount of pain. He had seen that look from those steel-blue orbs before, once in his life. When a young Guy had been driven from Locksley after the fire, he'd thrown this look around before he had taken his sister's hand and had fled into the night.

Back then Robin had stared at Guy in pure hatred. Now… he couldn't hold his gaze.

Robin lowered his eyes and took a step back. His throat felt dry and he swallowed with difficulty. Then he took a deep breath and came to a decision.

"Alright, Gisborne. I'm only gonna say this once; so you better listen." Robin turned aside as if he couldn't bear to look at Guy's slowly rising form. "It was wrong of me to let Bailiff Longthorne chase you away back then." He threw a glance at Guy and saw surprise widen his eyes. "I should have stopped him. But… I was only a boy."

Guy had stood up and was staring at Robin in silence.

"So was I," his voice, when it finally came, was barely above a whisper.

Robin subconsciously noted that this was the first time the both of them had openly acknowledged that they shared a past. But his conscious mind was busy defending himself.

"I was… I'd just lost my father!" He immediately realized his mistake.

"So had I," Guy took a step away from the wall. "And my mother!"

Robin cringed. He saw Guy grip the pommel of his sword. His hand went to his own sword at his side. "But it was you who started the fire!"

"No," Guy drew his word and advanced. "Your father threatened to… I only wanted to stop him… and then…I didn't… it was an accident!"

Allan watched the two men circle each other. Robin had drawn his sword, too.

"Look, Guys," he lifted his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about but…"

"Stay out of this, Allan!" Robin bellowed. He hadn't taken his eyes off Guy.

"I'd love to, believe me." Allan threw a quick look behind. "But I think we should leave, now."

The two men didn't seem to have heard. They were slowly approaching each other, swords drawn and ready to attack. But not one blow had fallen yet.

Allan drew his own sword. "Guys, someone's coming!"

The flickering light of torches slowly crept along the tunnel walls from where Allan and Guy had come from and Allan could hear footsteps splashing through the water. He turned into the direction Robin had come from earlier. Right now that way seemed to be clear.

"Guys, come on!" He tried to get the others' attention. "We need to get out of here!"

His whole body wanted to make a run for it and yet Allan waited for Guy and Robin to snap out of it. Finally Guy's head turned towards the approaching torchlights. With their gazes broken Robin finally seemed to understand the danger, too. He sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow instead. In the blink of an eye an arrow was drawn and poised.

Voices started to drift towards them. Robin took a few steps in their direction and then fired his arrow. The second it had left his bow another one was drawn. He threw a quick look back.

"Run!"

Allan started to at once but Guy didn't move a muscle. "I don't take orders from you!"

"Then you die," Robin shrugged and with one last look at him quickly followed Allan down the tunnels. He passed the pillar he'd hidden behind before and rounded the next corner, only to almost smash into Allan's back.

"More guards," Allan beckoned behind him.

"Shit," Robin cursed and looked around.

"Where's Giz?" Allan waited for the other man to emerge and Robin stopped and listened for Gisborne's footsteps. He seemed to have decided to take orders after all and, judging by the sound of splashed running, he wasn't far behind.

Robin turned back and concentrated on finding an escape route. He spotted a small opening in the tunnel to his left and pulled Allan towards it.

"Giz, come on. This way!" Allan shouted and then stumbled after Robin. He could hear Guy's steps and hoped the man would know where they'd gone.

Robin had run ahead but now he turned back to Allan and asked: "So, what happened?"

Allan raised an eyebrow. "You wanna discuss this now?"

"Why not?" Robin smirked back. "Nothing better to do. And I have to admit that I'm dying to know what Gisborne did to be tossed out on his ear."

"I don't really know," Allan admitted between two puffs of breath.

That stopped Robin dead in his tracks. He stared at Allan. "You don't know?"

"Well, not exactly, no. "Allan shrugged and shoved Robin to get him going again. "I came in and Guy had the Sheriff against the wall, a dagger at his throat. Then the guards stormed in and the Sheriff broke free and yelled to arrest Giz. So I punched him in the face and we ran."

"You punched Gisborne? Or the Sheriff?" Robin was confused.

"Both, actually," Allan grinned. "First I punched the Sheriff and then I slapped Giz to get him out of his funk. He was just… frozen, I guess. I don't think he knew what he'd just done."

Robin frowned. "But you've no idea why Gisborne attacked the Sheriff?"

Allan didn't answer but merely shrugged. The truth was, he didn't know for sure what had happened but he could guess that it had to have something to do with the botched-up proposal and the Sheriff's threat to force Marian into marriage. And, if the creep that he'd seen arrive at the castle had been the Sheriff's candidate, then Allan really couldn't blame Guy for snapping and acting the way he'd had.

But he couldn't tell Robin, could he? It wasn't his place. Marian had to be the one to tell Robin, if she so decided. He wouldn't betray her trust. And anyway, he didn't really know for sure, did he? Guy hadn't said much.

Speaking of…

"Where's Guy?" Allan stopped and pulled Robin to a halt, too. Together they listened for footsteps. What they heard instead was the distant but unmistakeable sound of fighting. Swords clanked and different voices shouted. Then there were moans and more fighting.

And then they heard Guy cry out in pain.

"Shit," Allan started in the direction they'd come from but stopped when he realized that he was alone. He turned around. "Robin?"

Robin gave a minute headshake and looked at Allan. His face was, for once, deadly serious. "It's too late, listen."

Allan's eyes widened. The fighting had stopped. He heard the sounds of swords being sheathed and something heavy being dragged through the water and then the voices began to drift away. His gaze met Robin's again. "We can't just leave him!"

"It's too late," Robin repeated. "There's nothing we can do."

"But…"

"Allan, listen," Robin's voice was stern and sympathetic at once. "He's either dead or badly wounded and unconscious. And there're at least a dozen guards. We can't fight them all and drag his body out at the same time. We'd never make it!"

Allan paled. "Still…"

Robin walked up to him and took his arm. "Come on, you can't help him anymore. We need to get out of here."

Allan went along, not really caring where. Thankfully no more guards came their way and Robin led him around several corners until they reached a small grate-covered opening. Allan realized that it had to be the shaft Robin had entered the castle through earlier. The grate was loose and behind he could see faint daylight.

Robin pulled the metal bars aside and hopped into the opening. Allan watched him slowly vanish inside.

"No," he suddenly mumbled and took a step back. "This is wrong. This is not what we do."

"Allan, listen," Robin tried to take his arm but he was halfway down the shaft already and Allan had taken another step away.

"No, Robin," Allan stated forcefully. "You listen to me. We don't leave anyone behind." His eyes gleamed. "You taught me that, you and the gang. We don't just leave."

"He's not one of us, Allan," Robin reminded the other man.

"Neither am I anymore, remember? And besides, he's not one of them either," Allan turned around and ran back the way they'd come from. Robin watched him vanish down the tunnel.

"Damn it!" What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Marian had somehow managed to go back to sleep after her strange dream and when she woke up for a second time, she noticed that she was alone in the small chamber.

Fanny must have risen very quietly.

Marian sat up. Although some remnants of the dream were still floating through her head, she felt well rested and much calmer than before. The anger that had consumed her previously (for the Sheriff, for her current predicament and for Guy) had already started to subside when she'd listened to Fanny earlier. No, Marian realized, her anger for Guy had actually started to lessen before that.

Allan had somehow managed to make her see that, while the way in which he had proposed to her hadn't been the best, Guy's intention had indeed been to offer help. Oh, make no mistake about it; he'd acted quite selfishly of course. Guy didn't want to lose her and so he'd sought to eliminate the Sheriff's threat by tying her to him instead.

He should have known that she'd never simply agree, shouldn't he? But Marian couldn't doubt anymore that Guy had real feelings for her.

She sighed and tried to steer her thoughts away from Guy. She had far more important things on her mind, hadn't she?

Marian knew that she couldn't avoid Robin forever. He'd soon learn about her flight from the castle and then he would search heaven and hell for her. And when he'd found her, she should know what to tell him. Marian let out another sigh.

"But first," she said determined and stood up from the bed, "I need to eat something."

Her stomach was rumbling and she wasn't sure how much time had passed since breakfast. But it had to have been several hours at least.

She quickly freshened up a bit and then exited the chamber.

The sight that greeted her in the main room of the Watt's house had Marian stop and stare openly. Margery was sitting at the table, peeling potatoes. Fanny was nestled in a comfortable rocking chair by the window, several thick blankets pulled around her frail shoulders, and she was darning socks. By her feet on the ground Luke was playing with a pup. He was teasing the young dog with a thread and from time to time was laughing happily. And there on the windowsill was Crispin, carving something from a thick block of wood on his lap. He was listening raptly to his grandmother's quiet voice.

But when Marian entered everyone looked her way and the room grew silent. Marian blushed.

Was this what a real family looked like?

"My dear," Fanny stopped her darning and waved her over. "Come and sit with me. I was just telling the boys the story of how a young Robin of Locksley and Guy of Gisborne got themselves trapped in a well over night."

Marian walked to her and, stepping over Luke and the dog, quickly took a seat by her side.

"I wasn't really listening," Luke whispered conspiringly. "I've heard that one a thousand times already. And it's not even a good one."

"You just don't like it because it's Robin that got them into the mess and Guy's the clever one that gets them out in the end," Crispin stated with a small smile. Marian stared at him, surprised. But not just surprised by his words; she was startled to see how a small smile seemed to completely lighten up his face.

"Tell us a different story, Granny," Luke begged. "The one with the goat. That's funny!"

"No!" Crispin cried. "You've got to finish this one first."

Marian's eyes travelled between the boys before they came to rest on Granny. The old woman was watching her closely.

"Why don't we let Marian decide?"

Marian swallowed. She'd love to hear the story about the well but somehow Granny's intense stare told her that if she'd ask for it, she'd be admitting to much more than just an interest in a childhood memory.

In the end Marian decided that it didn't matter; Fanny would not judge her for it. "I'd like to hear all the stories there are but first you should finish the one you've already started. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Luke groaned in annoyance while Crispin smirked triumphantly. Marian smiled back at the older boy while she sent Luke an apologetic shrug.

Then she turned to Granny and, seeing the woman's knowing smile, blushed again. Was it wrong to want to know more about the two men in her life?

* * *

When Robin arrived back at the camp he went straight to his cot and lay down. Much, John, Will and Djaq shared confused looks and shrugs.

"Robin?" Much finally approached his master. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Robin shouted and sprang up. He started pacing back and forth and Djaq, John and Will quickly stumbled out of his way. Only Much remained by his master's side and tried rather awkwardly to match his stride. It didn't work so well and soon enough Robin stumbled over Much's feet.

The former manservant received a glare and a shove.

"Alright," Much sprang back and held up his hands in peace. "That's enough! Tell us what happened. Did Marian know why Gisborne's suddenly an outlaw?"

"Marian is gone!" Robin muttered under his breath.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, apparently she fled the castle in the middle of the night and no one has seen her since. The servants say that the Sheriff wanted some visiting Lord to marry her and that's why she ran away. Vaisey has every guard looking for her in every surrounding village. Well," Robin shrugged and looked up at Much. "Every guard apart from the ones he used to track down Gisborne and Allan in the sewers, that is."

The others had dared to approach again while Robin had been speaking, and it was Will who now addressed him. "Did you find out what Gisborne did to become an outlaw?"

"According to Allan he tried to kill the Sheriff. He had a dagger at his throat when Allan found them. But he doesn't know why."

"You spoke to Allan?" Djaq asked, but before Robin could answer Much suddenly interrupted: "What I don't understand is where Marian is! If she ran away, why didn't she come here? Where is she?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, looking rather lost.

"Marian runs away the same time that Gisborne tries to kill the Sheriff… OH!"

The others had kept the very same thought to themselves but of course Much didn't have that kind of insight. He blurted out: "Isn't that a rather weird coincidence? What if they…?"

Robin's glare shut him up rather quickly.

"Marian and Gisborne running away together?" It was John's turn to voice his thoughts. "That I do not like."

"They did not run away together!" Robin stated rather forcefully. The thought alone let his blood boil, even though he knew it to be not true. "Gisborne was caught just now."

Robin sat down on his cot and told the others what had happened in the sewers. When he'd finished, an awkward silence filled the camp.

Finally Djaq was the first to comment. "Do you think he's dead? Gisborne, I mean."

Robin briefly shook his head. "I don't know. I think the Sheriff would want him back alive, if only to do the deed himself. So, nah, I guess they just wounded him."

Silence fell again. Then Djaq once again dared to voice what was on all their minds: "So Gisborne was caught, Allan decided to risk his life to help him and you…?"

"I didn't," Robin sighed and closed his eyes. "I left them behind."

"Well, of course you did!" Much exclaimed confused. "Why should you risk your life for Gisborne?"

Djaq shared a look with Will and he seemed to understand her silently. They weren't thinking about Gisborne.

It was Allan that occupied both their thoughts. Allan, who had risked his life for Gisborne. Allan, who had not abandoned the man.

Allan, who had been their friend.

Will gave Djaq a determined nod and stood up. "We go to Nottingham."

The others stared at him in shock. John stood up as well. "For Gisborne? No! We do not rescue Gisborne! We stay!"

Much agreed with a heartily nod.

"We go to Nottingham, for Allan," Djaq stated and came to stand beside Will. She turned towards Robin. "Scouting only, promise. But we need to find out what happened."

Robin slowly nodded. He felt bad for abandoning Allan (and Gisborne – but only a little). But finding Marian was his top priority.

"Alright, here's what we do: you two," he nodded at Will and Djaq, "find out if Allan's in the dungeons. The rest of us, we find Marian. John, go to Clun. Much, you take Nettlestone. I'll look in Knighton. We meet back here tonight, no matter what we find out. Understood?"

The last part was meant mostly for Will and Djaq. The pair nodded and one after the other they filed out of the camp.

It would be a busy day.

* * *

_I had to post this chapter now because I decided I couldn't leave you with the cliffhanger from the last chapter for a whole week. Though in hindsight I doubt that this one's less cliffhanger-y. Sorry. I won't be able to post more till next weekend. Please keep the wonderful reviews coming in the meantime._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a week and more from hell, workwise._

* * *

Guy woke up because someone was trying to tear off his leg. Or that's what it felt like anyway. Sharp pain shot up his left leg, starting mid thigh at the back and running outwards up to his hip bone. It burned like fire. He tried to curl up – he was lying on a cold, hard surface, he noticed – and roll away but someone was gripping his leg tight.

"Damn it, Giz. Hold still," that someone growled and gripped his leg even tighter. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Allan?" Guy's fuzzy mind cleared only gradually. Why was Allan trying to cut off his leg? "What are you…?"

A fresh wave of pain took his breath away and Guy clamped his mouth shut to stop the cry from coming out. He felt hands on his thigh, Allan's hands he presumed, pressing down and then tying something around his upper leg.

Guy lifted his head and tried to open his eyes. Only the right one complied; the left eye seemed to be glued shut. He let his head fall down again and raised his hand to it. His fingers came back bloody.

"Alright, I'm done with the leg," Allan murmured from somewhere to Guy's left. "Now let me have a look at your head. Guy, can you sit up? Can you hear me?"

Allan grabbed Guy by the shoulders and tried to pull him into a sitting position. Guy helped, or Allan would not have succeeded. He tried to focus his one-eyed-gaze on Allan's face.

"What… what are you doing?"

Allan lifted a wet cloth to Guy's left eye and began to wash away the dried blood. Guy let out a hiss and pulled away.

"I am trying to get you cleaned up," Allan glared at him and once again pressed the cloth to Guy's face. This time Guy stayed put. "The guards did quite a number on you."

The guards! Suddenly Guy remembered. They'd been in the sewers, trying to escape. They'd met Hood and… oh Lord, was it really true? Had Vaisey really made him an outlaw? Hood had certainly thought so. He'd gloated and then… and then he'd apologized?

Guy frowned and tried to get his memories straightened out. It couldn't be, right? Hood had acknowledged that, back when they'd been boys, he'd done something wrong? Something that he wasn't proud of? Could that really be true?

Guy closed his eyes and recalled Hood's face when they'd circled each other in the sewers. He had to admit that it had almost looked as if Hood didn't want to fight.

And then the guards had come and Hood and Allan had fled and he'd gone after them but they'd been too quick and suddenly he'd been surrounded by at least a dozen guards and he'd fought and… and… and someone had stabbed his thigh from the back and his knee had given out and… and then a dull thud and pain in his head and… nothing.

No, Guy slowly recalled, not nothing. He remembered hearing a familiar voice suddenly calling his name and although he'd been barely conscious he'd seen Allan rush back in from somewhere, sword drawn.

"You fled," Guy eventually voiced his confused thoughts, "and then you came back?"

Allan avoided his questioning gaze. "Yeah. Fat lot of good it did me."

"You came back. For me." Guy couldn't wrap his head around it. Neither, it seemed, could Allan, because he looked quite uncomfortable and confused. And the truth was, Allan wished he'd have listened to Robin and had fled. He wished with all his heart that he could have managed to squash the little voice in his head that had told him to do the right thing and go after Guy.

If only he could send that stupid conscience back to wherever it had come from. He'd been fine without, before. He'd looked out for himself and himself only. And it had worked.

But then everything had changed and he'd suddenly cared for other people. Robin and Will and Djaq and John, and even Much. And then Marian and Guy and now… now Allan didn't know how to go back to his old ways.

He was stuck.

He was stuck with a conscience and that had brought him to be stuck in the last place on earth he'd wished to ever end up in again. The dungeons of Nottingham Castle.

Guy had watched Allan's face throughout his thoughts. He'd seen resignation and fury pass over the younger man's features as well as confusion and helplessness. He'd seen all the emotions that were cursing through his own body right now.

Guy looked away. He pulled the wet cloth from Allan's hand and pressed it to his face himself. Then he finally took in their surroundings. His gaze fell onto the thick iron bars and stayed there.

"We're in the dungeons," he stated and heard Allan scoff.

"Of course we are. Were did you think outlaws ended up?"

"So you believe Hood?" Guy's gaze snapped back to Allan.

"Sure," Allan shrugged and, seeing Guy's stare, he added: "Look, I know Robin. He wouldn't make that up only to taunt you. He wouldn't. And come on, look around you. We're in the bloody dungeons!"

Guy said nothing but turned away and stared out through the bars.

The jailor was nowhere to be seen but, from the broken cries coming from the torture chamber, Guy could easily guess where he was.

He closed his eyes and scooted over to sit with his back against the wall. He tried to block any thought that entered his mind. Guy didn't want to think about what would await him in the torture chamber, should the Sheriff decide to put him there. He and the jailer had never been friends; Guy had most times looked down on the man, thought him a low life and beneath him. So he could easily imagine the joy the jailor would feel at getting his hands (and his instruments) on him. If the Sheriff gave him free reign the man would not hesitate to do his worst.

Guy shivered and chased the thought away. He tried to dwell on more pleasant things, only to realize that there were none.

He had lost Marian, he had lost Locksley, he had lost the Sheriff's favour, he had lost his position and his wealth, he had lost everything.

And what for?

Guy had thrown away his life for the love of a woman who'd never love him back, he realized that now. And, for the first time in his life, he couldn't blame this mess on anybody but himself.

Oh, be assured that he'd tried. He'd tried to blame Allan, and Marian, and Hood, and the Sheriff, even the King… but in the end Guy knew that it had been his actions, his choices, that had brought him to his knees.

* * *

Marian was helping Granny settle back into her rocking chair when the door flew open and Luke stormed into the house, closely followed by Crispin. Both boys were breathing hard.

"Guards!" the younger boy panted and grabbed Marian's hand. "The Sheriff's guards are coming. They're looking for you!"

"They are searching every house," Crispin added and, taking hold of her other hand, began to pull her away from Granny.

Marian's gaze flew out of the window. She could make out five or six riders in the village square, herding the people together. More guards could be seen entering the house opposite theirs.

"Quickly, you've gotta hide!" Luke tried to pull her towards the door that led to the boy's bedchamber. "Come with us, we know the perfect spot."

"Crispin," Granny called the older boy back to her. "Make sure the wood is firmly back in place behind her. Don't leave a crack."

"Yes, Granny," Crispin replied and followed Marian and Luke into the bedroom.

Luke had meanwhile jumped onto one of the beds and stuck his hand down the gap between the bed and the wall.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked bewildered.

"There's a hiding place behind the wall," Crispin explained and climbed onto the bed as well. "These boards are loose." He helped his brother tear at one board and together they set it aside. Marian stared at the hidden space behind.

"I'll never fit in there," she gasped.

"Sure you'll fit," Luke stated with a grin. "You're not fat."

"Luke!" Crispin shoved his brother and Marian saw him blush. "You don't say that to a lady."

"Why not? It's true."

"Still, that's no way to talk to a lady. You'd know that if you weren't such a child," Crispin turned to Marian. "The gap is small but once you've squeezed through the space gets wider. See?"

He motioned for Marian to join them on the bed and Marian complied. She stuck her head through the small opening in the wall and realized that Crispin had been right. The hiding space went all the way behind the bed. It was narrow in height so that she'd have to crouch, but it was big enough for her. Marian noticed that on the other side there was even a small gap to the outside so that she would get enough air.

"Hurry up," Luke urged her. "get inside and we'll close it behind you. No one will know that you're there."

Marian climbed feet first into the gap. Her dress stuck on a rough edge and tore but right now she didn't care. She had to squeeze her body through sideways but the boys had been right. She fit. She crouched on her knees and looked back at the boys.

"Alright, close it up. And, thank you."

"You're welcome," Crispin mumbled and then slid the wooden board back into place. Luke merely sent her one last cheeky grin.

And then darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Robin hid amongst the rubble that had once been Knighton Hall (before Gisborne had burned it down) and watched the Sheriff's men search every other house. Most of the villagers had been herded into the open space and Robin could make out many scared faces.

He knew some of the people by name. There was Joan, who had lost her husband last summer, trying to hide her two small girls behind her back. And there were Tom and Margery Watts with one of their sons, a boy about sixteen.

Robin knew that Marian had especially liked the Watt's family since one of their daughters had been her childhood friend. To be honest, Robin had assumed that Marian had found shelter with them now. He threw a quick look across the square to their house. Maybe Marian was hiding inside?

Robin was just about to double back and approach the house from the other side when he saw the door open. Three of the Sheriff's men came out, leading two young boys by their necks.

"No!" he heard Margery Watts cry out. "Crispin, Luke!"

The boys tried to break free but the men held on to them tightly. They were shoved towards the leader of the guards. Robin strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Those two were cowering in their beds," one of the men told his leader. "This one," he shook the younger boy, "claims to have seen a lady in a pretty dress last night."

"That true?" The leader took the young boy's arm. "A lady in a pretty dress?"

"Yes," the boy mumbled. Robin could barely hear him. The elder boy gave his brother a dark glare. "Shut up, Luke! You saw nothing. It was just a dream, I told you!"

The lead guard shifted his attention to the older boy. "Just a dream? Or did you see her, too?" When the boy didn't answer right away, he got a slap in the face. The boy didn't flinch but merely pressed his hand to his glowing cheek. Robin was impressed.

"It wasn't a dream," the younger, Luke, shouted. "Crispin, these are the Sheriff's men! You have to tell them!"

"Yes, Crispin," the lead guard agreed with a menacing smile. "You have to tell me. Or you will be punished."

"No, leave them alone," Margery pleaded and tried to stumble forward. Her husband held her back but shot a stern look towards his sons.

"Boys!"

The two boys shared a look and Robin thought he saw, just for a second, both of them wink at each other. What was going on?

"Alright," Crispin finally stated. "We saw a lady last night."

"Where?"

"She… she was over there," he pointed straight at Robin who quickly ducked. "Between the rubble of Knighton Hall. She looked as if she was looking for something."

"And did you recognize her? Where were you?"

Crispin seemed to think about his answer. He shared a look with Luke, one with his parents, squared his shoulders and then looked straight at the guard. "Luke and I were there in the ruins. We were hiding from our father. He was angry with us."

"What are you talking about?" Margery shouted but once again her husband reigned her in. Robin saw him whisper something in her ear, something that made Margery's eyes budge.

"So you saw the lady in the ruins?"

"Yes," both boys stated simultaneously.

"Did she see you, too? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes," Luke nodded. "I recognized her. It was Lady Marian, she used to live at Knighton Hall before. I asked her if she was looking for something."

"And what did she say?"

"She said," Luke looked at his brother for help, or for confirmation, Robin wasn't sure. "She asked us to bring her some food and drink. She said she had to leave."

"Yes," Crispin took over. "And so we brought her some cheese and bread and a flask of wine and she thanked us and went away."

The lead guard stared at the boy for a while as if to assess if he was telling the truth. "Which way did she go?" he eventually asked.

"She went that way, into the forest. She said she'd…" Crispin broke off and shared another quick look with Luke. The younger boy gave him a smirk and nodded back.

"What?"

"She said she wanted to join Robin Hood," Crispin stated and looked to the ground. Robin thought he saw the boy trying to stifle a smirk of his own.

Oh! Robin broke into a grin himself. The boys were lying their heads off! And they were good at it!

The guards seemed to fall for the tale. The leader released the two boys and they quickly dashed to their parents' side.

"Anyone else who has helped or seen Lady Marian and didn't tell will be punished!" the guard threatened the crowd before he motioned for his fellow soldiers to mount their horses.

Robin watched them ride off from his vintage point in the ruins. The villagers slowly returned to their homes and he saw Crispin and Luke whisper conspiringly on their way back inside.

Robin looked to the house and for a second he saw an old and wrinkled face in one of the windows. A pair of sharp eyes seemed to stare straight at him before it vanished behind the curtain.

Who had that been?

And why had those two brave boys spun such a tale if not to protect Marian? Was she inside?

'Time to find out,' Robin thought and made his way to the back of the Watt's home.

* * *

_I am terribly sorry for the long delay but I have to admit that I was a bit demotivated and at a loss as to how to go on. I'm still not sure I'm back in the game. Please tell me what you think, help me find my inspiration again._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_I'm sick and tired of Guy-haters telling me that I'm completely mad for shipping Guy/Marian and that I'll end up burning in hell for hurting poor Robin and breaking his heart! Hello? This is fiction! If you hate Guy, DON'T READ THIS STORY. Nobody's forcing you to! Or, if you have to read it and you hate it, keep your opinion to yourself! God, I've never been involved in a fandom this intolerant, narrow-minded and disrespectful. I feel like I'm surrounded by fifteen-year-old brats who've never heard of the word 'civil'. Are there any decent adults in this fandom? I'm afraid I've lost any will to write more for this pairing. I will try to finish this story but after that… I'll stick to more respectful fandoms in the future._

_Sorry for that but it had to be said. And to those readers who like this story and tell me so: I love you all the more for every rude person that bashes this story._

* * *

"What in the name of the Lord possessed you to spin such a tale?" Margery's voice boomed through the entire house. "Lying to the Sheriff's guards like that! You could have been killed!"

Luke and Crispin were standing before their mother, trying to look ashamed but failing miserably. Marian, who'd been let out of her hiding place and had heard the whole tale, didn't know if she should thank the boys or join Margery in her fury. Therefore she said nothing.

"If you'd been found out," Margery still went on. "I don't wanna think about it. What were you thinking? Whose idea was it? Huh?"

"Mother," Luke tried to defend their actions. "We thought that…"

"So it was your idea, Luke?"

"No, but…"

"Crispin?" Margery turned to the dark-haired boy.

"Mother, we only wanted to help," the boy stated quickly. "We thought that if the guards believed Marian had joined Robin Hood they would stop searching her in the village."

"And it looks like it worked, doesn't it?" Granny threw in from her seat by the window. Margery turned towards her mother, hands on her hips, eyeing her closely. The two women stared at each other in silence.

"Of course it was your idea, Granny." Margery let out a sigh. "It was dangerous. It was reckless. What if the guards hadn't believed them?"

"But they did," Granny stated. "And you did wonderfully, boys."

Crispin and Luke beamed proudly.

"I have to agree, you were very convincing," a male voice suddenly chimed in from the open door. All eyes flew towards the man that suddenly stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Robin!" Marian gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," Robin stated with a smile and took two steps inside. He closed the door and then greeted the other adults of the house. "Tom, Margery, Granny."

"Hello Robin," Tom nodded back.

"Robin Hood!" Luke couldn't hide the awe in his voice and he gave his idol a happy grin. "Did you see us just now? We fooled the guards!"

"Yeah, I saw," Robin tried to look stern. "And I agree with your mother and Granny both. What you did was dangerous and reckless. And very brave. And you did great, both of you."

His gaze travelled to Crispin and he gave him an acknowledging nod. The boy smiled briefly and then quickly ducked his head.

"What are you doing here?" Luke had no qualms addressing Robin.

"Well," Robin grinned back, "according to you and your brother I gained a new gang member last night." He threw a quick smile at Marian before he continued: "So I thought I should talk to her. You know, see if she wanted to come live in the forest like the rest of the gang."

"You're not really joining his gang, are you?"

Marian was completely taken aback by Crispin's quiet and unsure voice. She saw the boy swallow and then he took a step closer to her. "We just made that up. You don't have to live in the forest. You could, you know... stay."

'And make this place bearable,' Guy's voice suddenly completed the child's plea in her head. Marian inhaled sharply. Where had that come from?

"I…" Marian was at a loss for words. Luckily for her Robin seemed to have caught on and he stepped in. "Marian, can we talk? Outside perhaps?"

"Sure," Marian agreed and quickly crossed the room. Robin opened the door for her.

"Will you come back?" Both Crispin and Luke asked at the same time, though Luke seemed to have meant his question for Robin whereas Crispin looked only at Marian.

"Yes, we'll just take a short walk. I won't just leave, Crispin. Promise," Marian confirmed. She didn't notice the thoughtful look Robin gave her.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner," Margery threw at Robin.

"Thank you," Robin wasn't sure when the others would be back at the camp. But they'd promised to meet back there later tonight, so he should probably decline. "We'll see about that. I don't want to have Much complaining later. He's usually cooking squirrel."

"Uargh," Luke pulled a disgusted face and Crispin stared at him in shock. "Squirrel?"

"It's not that bad actually," Robin winked playfully. "You should try it. It tastes a lot like chicken."

* * *

Robin and Marian left the house and took the quickest path to the forest. They didn't want to risk being seen.

Once they'd reached the shelter of the trees Robin took Marian's hand in his and turned her towards him. "Tell me what happened, Marian?"

Marian looked up into his pleading face. "Robin, I…" She broke off, not sure where to start. She let out a deep breath. "I had to flee the castle."

"I know," Robin nodded. "Allan said the Sheriff wanted to marry you off to some old Lord."

"You talked to Allan? When?"

"This morning. I snuck into the castle to meet you." Robin took hold of her other hand as well. "Marian, why didn't you come to the camp? Why go somewhere so obvious? The Sheriff's not stupid, he knows you've still got friends in Knighton."

"I know," Marian looked away. She already felt bad for putting the Watt's in danger, she didn't need Robin to point it out to her. "I just… I had to get away and it was all too much and… I guess I just needed a friendly face, that's all."

"I've got a friendly face," Robin tried to catch her eyes. "In fact, there's lots of friendly faces at the camp."

"I'm not going back to the camp with you," Marian stated a bit more forcefully than necessary. She let out a sigh. "Robin, it didn't work out all that well last time, remember?"

"Because you disobeyed orders. I expect…"

"You expect me to stay back at the camp and cook while you go off playing the hero for fame and glory!" Marian burst out and pulled her hands from Robin's grip. "But that's not me, Robin!"

"I don't play the hero for fame and glory," Robin's voice was low. "I'm trying to help the poor. I'm trying to hold England together until the King returns."

"I know," Marian tried to cut in but Robin, on a roll now, started pacing. "I'm trying to save the country from traitors like Prince John and the Sheriff and Gisborne."

"I know that!"

"Though I guess," Robin went on, finally sparing Marian a glance, "that Gisborne's no longer such a threat."

"What?" Marian's eyes went wide. "Why? Did something…?" She had to gulp around a sudden lump in her throat. "Did something happen to him?"

Robin eyed her closely for a while. She didn't know?

"Robin!" Marian urged. "What happened to Guy? Why do you think he's no longer a threat?"

"Gisborne and Allan were decreed outlaws. Apparently Gisborne broke with the Sheriff and tried to kill him."

"What?" Marian couldn't believe her ears. "But… when? Why? What happened?"

"I'd hoped you could tell me," Robin was still watching Marian closely. He'd noticed the colour drain from her face as well as her almost hysterical voice. "Sit down, Marian." He tried to pull her towards an old tree stump but Marian broke free.

"I don't wanna sit down, Robin! I wanna know what happened to Guy!" She tried to take a calming breath but failed. Her voice still came out much too sharp. "Where is he now?"

Robin closed his eyes and turned his face away. When he looked at her again there was an angry spark lighting up his eyes. "You really care for him, don't you? Marian, he's a traitor! He tried to kill the King in the Holy Land!"

"That's what you say!" The words were out before Marian could stop them. Robin sucked in a harsh breath. "You don't believe me? I saw the tattoo! He even admitted as much to me! And still you don't see it. You're always defending him! You are stirred by him! And you are determined to see good where there is none. There's nothing good in him, only evil."

"That's not how it is," Marian didn't even know what she was denying here: the fact that she was stirred by Guy (although she'd accepted it for a fact that she couldn't deny to herself any longer that didn't mean that she'd admit as much to Robin) or Robin's claim that there was nothing good in Guy. That, she certainly didn't believe.

So Marian concentrated on the latter. "Robin, I believe that Guy can become a better man if he's away from the Sheriff's bad influence. He's been misguided and he's lost so much. I asked him once why he worked for Vaisey and he said because he had no one."

"The fact that he had a bad youth doesn't justify the crimes he's committed, Marian! Do you know how many people he's killed in cold blood, without regret? Have you forgotten the torture and pain he inflicts on innocent people on a daily basis? He does the Sheriff's bidding without remorse! God, Marian, he burned down your home in rage!"

"I know that!" Marian shouted back. "I haven't forgotten or forgiven him for that! But, Robin…"

"No, Marian," Robin shook his head and came to stand right in front of her. "I think you've conveniently forgotten about his crimes. You see only what you want to see. You listen to his tales of woe about how he was treated badly, how he lost his parents and his lands and how he was mistreated and chased away and you take pity on him. You see his good looks and he turns on his charms and wraps you around his finger just like you think you've wrapped him around yours." Robin grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, Marian! There's nothing good in him!"

Marian recoiled from his touch, deeply hurt. "If you really think that, if you think me that shallow… if you think me that stupid as to be blinded by a handsome face and gorgeous smile…" She blinked away the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes. "If you really believe that, then you don't know me at all and I have nothing further to say to you!"

Marian spun on her heels and ran away, back the path they'd come, out of the forest and towards Knighton village.

Robin watched her run away through tears of his own; tears of frustration and anger, but also deep hurt. And then he chased after her.

"Marian, wait!"

* * *

_Just a very short chapter, and no Guy or Allan. Sorry. But hopefully I will not leave you hanging for so long this time._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Again, I'm sorry for the long delay. I hope there's still someone out there waiting for this. Be warned: This is not a very happy chapter. All our beloved characters seem to be in a dark place right now, despite me wanting to write something light and fluffy and funny. It wouldn't do. This partly contains some torture but I tried to keep it brief and not too detailed. Still, if you think I should up the rating to M, please let me know._

* * *

"Marian, wait!"

Marian could hear Robin's shout and knew that he was chasing after her. It wouldn't take him long to catch up; he was by far the better runner. Well, he didn't have a stupid dress to slow him down, did he? Why, oh, why had she not decided to wear breeches today?

Marian knew that it was fruitless to try and escape Robin, so she slowed her pace and finally, when she'd reached the backside of the Watt's home, turned around and faced him once again.

He stopped two feet away from her. "Marian, I didn't…"

"No, you did, Robin," she countered. "You did mean what you just said. And that's the worst part."

Robin sighed and looked to the ground. She was right, he had meant the things he'd said about Gisborne and Marian's view of him. "But I don't want to fight with you," he finally told her.

"And I don't want to fight either," she agreed. "But I'm afraid we will never see eye to eye when it comes to Guy. I don't know all of what happened when you were children, but I know that not everything was Guy's fault, nor yours. You're both victims of the circumstances and I wish…"

Robin didn't let her finish. "What happened in the past is not the reason why I think Gisborne a traitor and a bad man, Marian. It's what he's done since. He tried to kill the King!"

Marian sighed. They were going round in circles. And she didn't want to hear all of Robin's accusations against Guy listed again. '_Because you know they're true and you don't want them to be_,' a voice in her head whispered.

"Shut up," Marian shocked herself with her outburst. Robin stared at her with narrowed eyes and she knew immediately that he thought she'd meant him. But she hadn't; she'd wanted the voice in her head to be quiet. A deafening silence settled between them.

"I have to get back to the camp," Robin said at last, his voice clipped and cold. "The others will be back soon." He turned and started walking towards the forest.

"But what about…? Robin!" Marian took a few hasty steps after him. Robin swirled around on the spot and Marian stopped in her tracks. "Will and Djaq will have gathered news from Nottingham, of Allan and…" he left the rest unsaid. "So if you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing… then don't. Not before you've heard what they found out. Please, that's all I'm asking."

Marian gulped and looked to the ground. Of course the thought had crossed her mind of going back to the castle, of trying to find out what had happened to Guy… Robin knew her too well, at least in that respect.

Marian looked up again. "Alright, I will come to the camp. But first I have to…" she motioned in the direction of the Watt's home and Robin understood that she had some unfinished business there.

"Go on, I know my way to the camp," Marian half turned around and saw Robin nod and do the same. She let out a sigh and turned fully to face the house.

Crispin's pale face stared at her from the closest window, his blue eyes filled with shock. 'Oh God,' Marian thought and rushed inside, 'what exactly did he overhear?'

* * *

The two newest prisoners in Nottingham's dungeons had been sitting in silence for a long while, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. Allan was still trying, in vain, to push his conscience back to where it had come from, while Guy tried, equally in vain, to stop thinking altogether.

After a while he almost wished for the jailor to come and get him. Pain and torture, he knew, would at least keep the bleak thoughts at bay. While his body was being beaten and maimed, his brain would be busy trying to cope with the pain. Too busy, Guy hoped, to think.

His logic turned out to be true soon enough.

In the end, when it came, the pain was so excruciating that there was no room for thought. The jailor knew what he was doing, and to whom, and he was clearly enjoying every moment of it. At first Guy tried to suffer in silence; he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself outside of his body, somewhere far away. But he couldn't escape the smell of blood and burned flesh, and the pain… it was too much. His cries of anguish reverberated from the dungeon walls as the cold stony ground slowly turned red.

When Guy's throat was raw from screaming and every inch of his body hurt so much that he couldn't hold himself up anymore, the jailor stopped and eyed his handiwork with a satisfied grin.

"S'not that funny, being on the wrong end of it, is it, Gisborne? Bet you never thought of it while you were the one dishing out."

Guy didn't answer but continued to hang limply from his chains. His face was downcast, he didn't even have the strength to hold up his own head. That's why he only heard the door being opened and someone else enter the chamber.

"Why are you bringing him?" Guy heard the jailor grumble. "I'm not done with this one yet."

"Sheriff's orders," a gruff voice simply replied. Guy didn't recognize it, nor did he care. He also didn't care about the poor sod that he could hear being dragged inside and shackled to the wall opposite from him.

"We had a bit of a go at him already. You don't mind, do you?"

"What's it to me?" The jailor huffed. "I'll get him to wake up and scream again."

The guard simply laughed and left.

"Hey," the jailor called him back. "What about Gisborne? You're gonna take him back with you?"

"Na, the Sheriff wants him to watch."

"Oh, then I should better make this good, right?"

Now that had Guy finally take an interest in the exchange. He slowly lifted his head and pried his blood-crusted eyes open.

And then he wished that he hadn't.

Allan was chained to the wall right across, and from the looks of it he was unconscious already. His black jacket and shirt were torn and Guy could make out several black bruises and angry red welts across his chest and stomach. He immediately recognized them as imprints of heavy boots with spurs. Allan's head had fallen back against the stone wall and on his face there was next to no part left not covered in blood. Allan's nose was clearly broken and a gush above his right eye was bleeding profoundly. Blood crusted in his hair as well. His eyes were swollen and closed.

Guy felt his stomach lurch.

Allan had been beaten up good and proper. Allan, who had had the chance to escape with Robin Hood but who had come back for him. To help him, to save him. Allan, who had called himself his friend. Who had helped him escape capture in the first place, after he'd threatened the Sheriff. Allan, who seemed to have no respect for anyone but who called him Giz and teased him and told him Marian would be around and not to give up hope…

Allan, who, Guy realized with a start, had truly been a good friend to him. Probably the best he'd had in years.

Allan had been beaten within an inch of his life and was now to be tortured even more. And all because of him. Because he'd tried to help him. Because he'd come back for him. The sudden strong wave of guilt nearly choked Guy. He couldn't bear the sight of Allan like this and quickly turned his head away.

"Oh no, you don't!" The jailor grabbed his jaw and forced Guy to face Allan again. "Sheriff wants you to watch. So watch you will."

Guy tried to throw him a threatening glare but he knew that he didn't manage it. The jailor took a hot poker from the fire and slowly approached Allan. The red gleaming iron sizzled inches from Allan's face. "You keep your eyes on him, Gisborne, or…"

"Or what?" His voice sounded feeble and broken. What could possibly be worse than this? He couldn't imagine anything worse than the pain and guilt he was already choking on.

"Or your boy will really suffer," the jailor leered over his shoulder at Guy and then let the burning tip of the hot poker slowly trail down Allan's torso. With his left hand he swiftly opened the fastenings of Allan's breeches and tore them down.

Allan stirred. His eyelids fluttered as if he was trying to open them but couldn't due to the crusted blood. The hot poker trailed lower.

"No!" Guy shouted and, his own injuries suddenly forgotten, strained hard against his shackles. "Don't! I'm watching. I keep watching! I promise! Just… don't! Just stop! Leave him alone!"

The jailor pulled the hot poker away from Allan's delicate parts and turned his head to Guy. He threw him a satisfied dirty smirk. "Can't leave him alone. You know, Sheriff's orders and all. But, very well! Keep your eyes open, Gisborne, and I'll spare at least some parts of him."

And so Guy did.

He kept his eyes glued to Allan's face and took it all in; the accusing stares, the cries of pain, the smell of blood and vomit (from Allan's and his own mouth both), and inwardly he wished for something to happen to make the jailor stop. He wished for him to decide Allan had had enough. Several times he shouted and pleaded with him to stop it, to spare Allan, to leave him be. He pleaded for it to be over.

And for the first time in more than twenty years Guy prayed to God. But not for himself.

'Please, oh Lord, spare him. He doesn't deserve this. Save him, please. Take me, I don't care. Let him kill me, but save Allan!'

And when finally something happened, when the door of the chamber suddenly flew open, Guy was about to fervently thank the Lord for hearing his prayers, only to feel the last shred of hope shatter when he watched the Sheriff saunter into the room.

* * *

Marian found Crispin in what she assumed was his usual spot on the windowsill next to Granny's rocking chair. He was alone in the room; the old woman must have retreated to bed again.

Marian approached the boy with care. "Crispin?"

The boy lifted his face and stared at her defiantly. "He was lying, wasn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Robin Hood," he elaborated, "was lying. Sir Guy didn't try to kill the King."

"I…" Marian sat down next to him. "I don't know, Crispin. Robin believes it to be true."

"No! He's not…" Crispin looked down. "I know that the Sheriff makes Sir Guy do awful things but… not that, surely?"

"I don't know," Marian couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I hate him!" Crispin burst out suddenly and Marian stared at the boy in shock. She'd thought he idolized Guy, not hate him.

"The Sheriff," Crispin clarified and Marian felt something lift off her chest. "I really do. He's evil and he makes everyone suffer and I know that I mustn't say it out loud but… I wish he were gone. I think Sir Guy would be nicer and everyone else would be happier, too. So, I really wish the Sheriff were gone. You won't tell anyone I said that, will you?"

His blue eyes looked at her with so much hope and passion that Marian almost smiled. "No, I won't tell. But I'll tell you something else: I wish he were gone, too."

Crispin's lip twitched. "It's our secret."

"Yes."

For a while they sat in silence, united in thought. But eventually Marian grew restless. She had to find out what had happened to Guy, and for that she had to go to the camp.

"Crispin," she addressed the boy at last, "I need to go to Robin's camp."

"No! Why?"

"Because…" Marian briefly thought of an excuse but then she looked into the boy's worried face, far too mature for his age, and knew that she could trust him with the truth. "Did you hear Robin say that Sir Guy has become an outlaw?"

"What? No! Why? What did he do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think perhaps Sir Guy tried to make our wish come true."

Crispin's eyes lightened up. "You mean he tried to… to kill the Sheriff?"

"I think so, yes," Marian nodded and stood up from the windowsill. "But it didn't work and now he's in danger. I need to find out where he is and what happened and then…"

"You're going to rescue him? Can I come?" The boy jumped from his seat as well. "I want to help."

"No," Marian denied at once. Oh damn, what had she done? "You can't… it's too dangerous."

"I'm not a child anymore!" Crispin's eyes blazed with anger. "I can fight! John and I have been training in secret. I can help you. Please, let me…"

"Alright, listen to me." Marian grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Listen, Crispin. I will go to Robin's camp, alone. No argument! I find out what I can. We don't know anything right now, so we can't make any plans. But…" Marian took a deep breath and prayed to God that she was doing the right thing here. "I promise you, if there's gonna be a rescue and if there's anything you can do to help… I will let you know."

Crispin eyed her suspiciously. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying that," Marian confirmed. "Your parents will probably kill me for it but… you were very brave today and clever and I think you're old enough to understand the danger."

"I am, I do. Please, let me help!"

Marian took a moment to think things over. She knew what she was considering was dangerous and reckless. Crispin was only a boy, he was barely thirteen! Margery and Tom would never forgive her if something happened to their son, and she knew she'd never forgive herself either, but on the other hand…

If Guy was really in danger, if he had been captured and was in the dungeons… she knew without a doubt that she had to try and rescue him. She could not live with herself otherwise. And since the chances of Robin helping her were infinitesimally small, well, practically nonexistent… Marian had to take all the help that she could get, right?

Marian met Crispin's eager eyes again. Right. "Let me go and find out what happened, Crispin. And then I'll come back and we go from there."

"Promise? You'll come back and let me help?" The boy held out his hand and blushed when she took it. "Promise. But you can't tell anyone, you understand?"

"I understand," Crispin nodded and released her hand. "Another secret we share."

Marian gave him a small smile and then made her way over to the room she shared with Granny. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping woman, she went inside and collected her warm cape. For a brief moment she contemplated taking something else instead: the cloak and mask Allan had thought to give back to her instead of burning, like Guy had ordered him to.

Marian realized that she had yet to thank Allan, for disobeying Guy's orders in the first place and for packing the Nightwatchman disguise into her bag as well. She hoped with all her heart that she'd have the chance to thank him.

She hoped with all her heart that both Allan and Guy were alright and that she wouldn't be too late with whatever plan she'd come up with once she knew what had happened.

'Please, let Will and Djaq have good news from Nottingham,' Marian thought when she left the house and slipped into the forest. 'Let Allan and Guy have escaped, or… I don't know, let it all have been a misunderstanding, or… just, let them be alive.'

* * *

_I am really sorry for letting you wait this long but the good news is... I have a few days off from work and I am desperately trying to finish this story now. I have thought of an ending (finally) and although I know that some of you won't like it, I will go with it. So look out for more to come soon._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Dear readers, I need your help. I am seriously contemplating to change the title of this story (because, let's face it, I had no idea what this story would be about when I chose "A Fortnight of Smiles"). So, do you have any ideas? Please, PM me your suggestions and explain why you'd choose it. I'm counting on you, for I can't think of something fitting at the moment._

_This chapter now… it's long and full of dialogue. I'm not too happy with it; but once I started writing all the talks, I didn't know how to stop. So I hope you don't find it too boring._

* * *

"Ahh, looks like I've come at just the right time," Sheriff Vaisey strode into the torture chamber with a smirk and motioned for the jailor to leave. The man grumbled and glared but did as he was told. "You're both conscious I see. Good."

Guy's eyes snapped from Vaisey back to Allan and saw that the Sheriff was right. Allan had indeed regained consciousness. His eyes were swollen but open and they followed the Sheriff as he paced back and forth. Guy's gaze didn't leave the younger man's face.

"So," the Sheriff spun on his heels and grinned. "How are things down here?"

"Bloody great," Allan managed to scoff around a mouthful of blood that he spat right into the Sheriff's path. Vaisey raised an eyebrow and sidestepped the puddle. Allan continued. "We're having a party. Only things missing are food and drink. Oh, and wenches, can't have a party without wenches. So, not so bloody great after all, now that I think of it. Just… bloody."

"Shut up," Guy snarled through clenched teeth. "What are you… are you mad?"

"Why?" Allan looked at Guy at last and tried to shrug his shoulders. Of course, being shackled to the wall, it didn't work so well, but Guy got the meaning. "I'm not gonna cower in fear just because he had me tortured. I'm done cowering. What's the worst that can happen, huh? That he'll kill me?"

"Hhm, let's see," Vaisey mock-contemplated it for a second. "Yeees, I could do that."

"Doesn't sound all that bad right now," Allan shrugged again and looked straight at Guy. Guy remained silent but he understood the feeling. Death did indeed sound not so bad.

"Oh, what is this?" Vaisey exclaimed. "The I-am-feeling-so-sorry-for-myself-kill-me-now-part of the day? Come on, it's not that bad, is it? You're both still in one piece, nothing's missing, and you're even still able to talk. What more do you want?"

Allan didn't say anything, and neither did Guy.

"Anyway," Vaisey finally clapped his hands. "You're probably wondering why I came down here."

"You mean besides being a brutal bastard that enjoys watching people in pain and misery?" Guy clapped his mouth shut. Had he really just said that?

"Yes, besides that," Vaisey's narrowed eyes travelled over his former Master-at-Arms. "There is another reason, although I do quite enjoy watching you suffer, that's true. But I came to tell you that I can't decide on who to make my new Master-at-Arms or name as new Lord of Locksley, now that you no longer want it."

"So what, you want me to suggest someone?" Guy spat. "Name my successor? Not gonna happen."

"No," Vaisey shook his head and smiled cruelly. "I knew that. But you see, Gisborne, instead of going through the tedious task of choosing someone new, I thought I'd simply offer it to you again. You know, spare me an amount of work."

Guy's mouth fell open. "What?"

That couldn't be right. He couldn't have heard that right. The Sheriff couldn't possibly be offering his position back to him, could he? Guy's eyes shot over to Allan, who wasn't doing any better. The younger man's eyes were wide with disbelief and his gaze went from Guy to the Sheriff and back to Guy. When their eyes met, Guy saw Allan shrug and ask silently 'Is he being serious?'

'How should I know?' Guy tried to convey back. He looked back at Vaisey and realized that his smirk had gone even wider, if possible.

There had to be a catch somewhere. He wouldn't just forget that Guy had threatened him at dagger point and take him back on. He just wouldn't. There had to be a catch.

The Sheriff watched the two men silently exchange looks and knew exactly what they were thinking. He was counting on Gisborne's need for position and power to outweigh his suspicions. Of course there was a catch to the offer, but one that Gisborne wouldn't be able to see until it was too late. The Sheriff grinned.

"Perhaps you'll want some time to think about it? I'll be back at sundown." He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Then he called out for the guards. "Have those two brought back to their cell. And let them have fresh water and something to eat. Not much, mind you, just…" he turned back and gave Guy a knowing smirk, "just enough to wet your appetite."

Vaisey strode off. Guy and Allan were unchained and led from the chamber back to the cell they'd occupied earlier. The jailor glared after them, clearly not happy that his session with them was over.

The guards shoved Allan into the cell before Guy and the younger man fell to his knees immediately. Guy stumbled in after him but managed to stay on his feet. He noticed that Allan had passed out again. The short walk had been too much for his injured and beaten body.

Guy eyed him for a second. Then he knelt down and rolled the man onto his back. Guy picked up the rags that Allan had used earlier to clean Guy's previous wounds and dipped them into the bowl of water.

Neglecting his own injuries for now Guy began to clean Allan's face and upper torso from blood. His movements were stoic and calm, almost reverent, and it didn't take long to wash away the blood. Guy threw a glance at the bruises and welts adorning Allan's body but he knew that there was nothing he could do about them. Those had to heal on their own.

So eventually Guy scooted away from Allan and sat with his back against the wall, just like he'd done before. But this time, he didn't try to block all thought.

This time, Guy had some serious thinking to do. He closed his eyes and let his mind do its work.

* * *

When Marian arrived at the camp, a fire had been lit and Much was sitting cross-legged in front of it, slowly turning the rabbit, squirrel, whatever it was, on a stick. He threw her a quick glance and a nod.

She went on, in search for Robin and the rest of the gang, and found John and Robin inside the wooden structure they called home. Marian quickly looked around but there was no sign of Will or Djaq.

Robin had noticed her looks. "They're not back yet," he offered for her to sit beside him on his cot. Marian hesitated only a second before taking a seat, but Robin noticed. He stood up and started pacing.

"Robin," Marian sighed at last. "Please tell me what you know happened. You said you've talked to Allan. What exactly did he say?"

Robin shared a look with John who, after a shake of his unruly head, silently left them to talk on their own. Robin sat down next to Marian again but looked to the ground.

"I met Allan and Gisborne in the sewers," he started and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Marian stiffen at the mention of Gisborne. Right, he had left that part out earlier, hadn't he? "They were trying to make their escape."

"Then what happened?" Marian could vividly imagine how the encounter between Robin and Guy had played out but what Robin said next was not what she'd expected.

"I told them that they'd been outlawed. Gisborne was… I don't know how to describe it."

"Devastated?" Marian supplied, but Robin shook his head. "No, yes, kind of. It was more than that and I…"

"You what? What did you do?"

There was something in Marian's voice, some sliver of accusation, that told Robin exactly what Marian was thinking. Anger crept into his voice. "Yes, I mocked him at first. He deserved it. But then… I apologized, or something like that. We talked about the past."

"You what?" Marian's head shot up. She'd never have thought it possible.

"It doesn't matter," Robin waved off, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course it matters!"

"Not to you, it doesn't! It's none of your business!" Robin glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it. What happened is between myself and Gisborne."

Marian didn't know what to say. It hurt that Robin would shut her out like this. She'd always believed when two people loved each other they'd share everything. That there wouldn't be any secrets. And yet Robin so rarely let her in. He never talked to her about his time in the Holy Land, about his fears and hopes and dreams, his nightmares… He'd shut his thoughts and feelings away, wouldn't let her in, as if he didn't trust her with any of it.

And yet he expected from her to share her every thought and feeling, and he accused her of denying her feelings for Guy. He prodded and probed, he expected her to give and give but he was not ready to give anything in return.

Marian didn't know how to handle this constant imbalance between them and she was beginning to fear that she never would. And it didn't look as if Robin would ever change, did it?

Silence had settled between them and Marian realized that she'd sat there with her fists clenched. Slowly she opened her hands and put one palm onto Robin's forearm.

"What happened then? With… err, in the sewers?"

"The guards came and we ran," Robin finally told her. "And Gisborne… he wasn't quick enough. He was captured."

Marian sucked in a breath. Oh God, she'd so hoped he'd escaped. "Is he… is he alive?"

"I think so, yes."

"Thank God," she let out the breath she'd been holding. Robin swallowed an angry retort and said nothing.

"But if Guy was captured," Marian eventually had calmed her nerves enough to think again. "What happened to Allan? Did he escape with you?"

If Marian hadn't been watching Robin's face so closely she would have missed the minute blush and uncomfortable shifting of his eyes. But she was watching him closely, and so she noticed.

"Robin?"

"Allan… he went back to help Gisborne. We'd heard him cry out in pain, so he'd clearly been wounded, and there were at least a dozen guards. The odds were totally against us! And yet…"

"And yet Allan went back for Guy and you left them behind," Marian finished for him. Robin shot her a look that was half regretful apology and half stubborn defiance. It occurred to Marian then that perhaps Robin wasn't always as sure of himself and his actions as he let everyone believe. Now for example, he was clearly at a loss as to whether or not he'd done the right thing.

She sighed and looked away. Her initial reaction had been anger, of course, for him having left them behind. But she forced herself to think rationally and, the truth was, if Robin had been captured as well, what good would it have done? Who would be there to lead the rescue?

Because, Marian knew with perfect clarity, there would be a rescue. She'd make Robin see reason and do it, even if she would have to let herself be captured first to achieve her goal.

Now, there was a thought!

Before Marian could contemplate it any further though, she heard two sets of footsteps on the leafy ground and looked up to see Will and Djaq enter the camp.

Marian shot up from her seat. "What news?"

Will shared a quick look with Robin. "Err, there's not much."

"We could not get inside the dungeons," Djaq supplied. "But Allan and Gisborne are there, we were told."

"Told by whom?" Robin asked. "Can we trust their word?"

"Yes. Maria, the butcher's daughter that works at the castle's kitchens, told me," the Saracen woman answered. "And Will talked to several trusted sources. All say the same. Gisborne and Allan are being kept in the dungeons, nobody has heard anything about them being sentenced to death, no gallows have been erected, so no hanging is planned yet. Oh, and apparently the Sheriff's guest Lord Carisbrooke married Lady Marian already and he is taking his new bride home as we speak."

Stunned silence followed Djaq's last statement until Much came over from his position by the fire. "What? But how can that be? Marian is… well, she's here, isn't she?" He looked around as if to make sure Marian hadn't vanished while he'd not been looking.

Something like relief crossed Robin's face, followed by a dark expression. "Well, it looks like the Sheriff found someone else to sell to his friend."

"But… another Lady Marian?" Much frowned. "There's two of them?"

"He will have taken some poor girl and will have forced her to pose as Marian," Robin explained patiently.

"Oh, right," Much nodded. "Of course. Good. Well, not exactly good, I mean… well," he slowly made his way back to the fire. "I'll just… prepare the squi…rabbit. I meant rabbit."

Robin grinned. "Sure, Much. It's rabbit." Then he sought Marian's gaze.

Marian didn't know whether to be relieved that the Sheriff's threat had passed or be upset on the poor substitute's behalf. In the end she settled for a mixture of both. She was glad that she'd escaped one of her many problems this easily, but she was also feeling pity for the other girl.

"Marian," Robin had watched the many feelings wash over her face. "There's nothing you could have done for the girl, whoever she is."

"I know," she let out a sigh. "Still… I feel for her."

"I know," Robin took her hand. "And I wouldn't love you this much if you didn't."

Marian discreetly untangled her hand from Robin's, feeling uncomfortable with his open display of affection. She should cherish the moment, she knew, but right now she had no mind for romance. Not when faced with the sheer impossible task of convincing Robin and the rest of the gang that they should try and rescue Guy and Allan from the dungeons.

Marian sighed and sat down next to Much by the fire. The dinner (it was far too small for a rabbit, Marian noticed) looked to be almost ready. Maybe they should eat first?

"Can I help with anything?" Marian asked, more out of a need to break the silence than any real interest in helping. Much seemed to realize this, for he quickly assured her that there was no need. Or maybe he simply remembered her last try at cooking and didn't want a repeat performance.

Out of the corner of her eye Marian saw Will, Djaq and Robin standing close together, whispering. She frowned and quickly strode over.

Robin swallowed whatever he'd been about to say. She didn't like the thought of them keeping secrets and she had the feeling that she wouldn't like what they'd discussed either. Still, she needed to know.

"So?" Hands at her hips she faced Robin. "What's the plan?"

"What plan? I don't have a plan. Not even half a plan."

"Robin, I'm not stupid!" Marian's voice was sharp. "You were just discussing how to break them out, weren't you?"

"No," Robin replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you must know, we were just deciding whether or not it's worth a try to break them out. Or rather, break Allan out. I'm not gonna risk anyone's life for Gisborne, no matter what you say."

"Fine," Marian glared back, not about to launch into another fight over Guy. "How do we break Allan out?" Once they were inside the dungeons she'd make sure they'd not leave Guy behind. How hard could it be when the two of them were likely to be kept in the same place?

"Let's discuss this over dinner, shall we?" Robin walked over to the fire and the others followed quickly. Marian sat down next to Djaq. She was restless because it was getting dark and she wanted to get back to Knighton village, back to her promise to Crispin. But she had to know Robin's plan first, hadn't she? So she tried to be calm and eat.

Once everyone was settled with a plate full of 'rabbit' (it was definitely not rabbit, Marian knew but ate it nonetheless), Robin began to formulate his plan.

"Okay, so… we go to Nottingham, sneak inside the castle, get into the dungeons, get Allan out, and leave the way we came."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Much exclaimed the same time that Marian asked "How?"

Robin looked from one to the other. "That's my plan. As to how… something will come to me once we're inside."

Marian jumped up from her seat. "That's not a plan, Robin! That's stupid!"

"We've done it before, many times, Marian. And so far it has always worked."

"Because I was there to help you!" Marian couldn't hold in her fury. "I helped you, from the inside, before. I covered for you, I distracted the guards, distracted Guy…" She broke off when a certain memory hit her, of a not entirely unpleasant way she'd not long ago distracted Guy while Robin and the gang had snuck out behind Guy's back. Marian felt herself blush, remembering the passionate kiss, and unconsciously her fingers came up to caress her lips. She sat back down, almost in trance.

Robin cleared his throat. Marian's gaze snapped to him and she blushed further. Oh God, did he know?

"Well, thankfully you won't have to do any kind of distracting anyone, because Gisborne's no longer the problem." Robin's voice was harsh. He took a breath and then continued, avoiding Marian's eyes. "Marian is right, we don't have her on the inside this time, but we don't need an inside spy. It's just the Sheriff and all the guards we have to avoid."

"Just the…" Much's eyes bugged. "Alright, I'm with Marian on this one. This is not a plan, Robin. It's not even half a plan. It's stupid."

"Thank you, Much!" Marian turned to Robin again. "You'll need someone on the inside. I could go back, the Sheriff's no longer…"

"Just because the one suitor he had for you is no longer in the picture, it doesn't mean that the Sheriff's threat is over. You can't just stroll back into the castle like nothing happened, Marian. You don't know what the Sheriff will do to you. He will arrest you on sight!"

"Well, at least then I'd be in the dungeons," Marian couldn't help but point out.

"Ha ha," Robin wasn't laughing. "No, seriously. We can do it without an inside spy. You," he fixed Marian with a stare, "will not go back to the castle. No argument. You will…"

"Robin, I swear, if your next words are 'you will stay at the camp and wait' then I will punch you in the face, right before I rescue them myself!" Marian spat out, voice shaking with fury.

Robin was silent for a while. But eventually he sighed and gave her a small grin. "Alright, Marian. You can come. But I expect you to do as I say when I say it. When I say run, you run. Understood?"

"When do we go?" Marian asked instead of an answer.

Robin sighed and looked at the others, one by one. "Anyone who's with me, we go tomorrow night, just after sunset."

"Tomorrow?" Much frowned. Robin just nodded. "But, but… tomorrow is your birthday!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. He'd almost forgotten. "So?"

"So?" Much repeated, outraged. "We can't… I mean…"

"What? No breaking into the dungeons on one's birthday? Is that a new law?"

"No," Much mumbled, embarrassed. He'd had a surprise party planned but of course he wouldn't tell Robin that. "Never mind. We can celebrate your birthday and then go. It's alright."

"Much, please tell me that you didn't plan some ridiculous surprise for my birthday?"

"Who? Me?" Much raised his arms and tried to look innocent. "No! Of course not!"

"Good," Robin smiled.

Shortly after that Marian excused herself to go back to Knighton. She had a bit of a row with Robin, because he wouldn't let her go at first. But she stayed adamant and made him promise to come by and fetch her tomorrow, before they'd go to Nottingham. Knighton wasn't that much of a detour.

Very reluctantly Robin promised and Marian swore to herself that if, by any chance, he'd break this promise and leave her behind to go on this mission without her, she'd never forgive him.

* * *

Allan woke up to the smell of warm broth nearby. Instinctively, eyes still closed, he rolled in that direction and immediately winced in pain.

"Oah, ouch!"

"Careful," a low voice chided. Allan recognized it as Guy's and slowly opened his eyes. The other man sat to his right, back against the wall, and he was eating something from a small bowl with a spoon. Ah, so there really was broth, he hadn't just dreamt that.

Allan tried to sit up, very careful so as not to jostle his hurting body any further, and stared longingly at the bowl in Guy's hands. He was hungry beyond words. When was the last time he'd had something to eat anyway? Allan couldn't remember.

"Don't suppose you'd consider sharing that, would you, Giz?"

Guy's eyes travelled from Allan to the bowl in his lap and back. "No," he stated and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Allan nodded. He'd thought as much.

"You have your own," Guy briefly nodded to something on Allan's left and when he followed the gaze Allan realized that there was another bowl of broth directly by his side. Oh, so that's where the smell had come from.

He picked it up and quickly began to eat. It wasn't the best broth he'd ever had, far from it, but right now to Allan it tasted heavenly. Guy, he noticed, had meanwhile finished his and was placing the bowl to the ground.

"So," Allan mumbled between two spoons. "What do you make of the Sheriff's offer? Found the catch yet?"

Guy didn't meet his eyes but merely shrugged.

"Come on, Giz. You know there's a catch, right?"

"Of course I know," Guy growled and finally looked at Allan. "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"Good. Cause the Sheriff will be back soon, demanding an answer and I reckon we should have one ready."

"We?" Allan almost dropped his spoon. "**We** should have one?"

Guy held his shocked gaze and nodded. "Yes. You said, 'we're in this mess together and we'll get out together', remember?"

"Yeah," Allan remembered. "But I only meant… well, never mind. What are we gonna do then?"

An almost devilish smirk grazed Guy's lips. "We say yes to the Sheriff, we get our positions back, we get out of here, and then… we kill the bastard."

The last part was whispered under his breath and still Allan couldn't help but throw a quick look around, beyond the iron bars, to check that no one had overheard. No guard was in sight, no one was screaming 'Traitors!', so Allan assumed they were safe for now.

His eyes landed on Guy's stone-cold features again. "You serious?"

"Yes. Are you with me?"

Not even his broken nose and bruised face could stop the sly smile from spreading over Allan's face. "I am."

* * *

_You may have noticed that I casually slipped in Robin's birthday. Yes, I've decided to bring back a bit of canon from episode 2x12. The timing, I think, is right. But no worries, no main character will die, and certainly not Marian or Guy. That much I can tell._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_I felt the need to give you a short break from all the darkness and angst we've had in the last chapters. View this as a treat for those of you who miss the romance (like I do). This is 'the calm before the storm'. I hope you like. Oh, and in case I don't say it enough: A big, fat, Thank you! to all those of you who tell me they like this story and constantly encourage me to go on writing. _

* * *

Marian had arrived back at the Watt's home only after everyone had gone to bed already. The house had been dark, no Crispin had been hiding in the corner, eagerly waiting for her return, and so Marian had had no choice but go to bed as well.

She vowed to tell Crispin about the rescue mission first thing in the morning and quietly slipped into the chamber she shared with Granny.

The old woman was hidden under the covers and Marian hurried to get out of her dress and into bed as well. Tomorrow, she thought as she stretched out, she'd remember to put on more practical clothes (as long as she'd find a pair of breeches in her bag – she hadn't really looked yet).

"Why don't you tell me what troubles you so, my child?"

Marian's heart skipped a beat, hearing Granny's soft voice in the dark. "I thought you were asleep."

"We old folk don't need that much sleep," Granny chuckled and sat up to place a pillow behind her back. Marian could see the outlines of her form in the moonlight coming through the window.

"Now, tell me," Granny went on, once she was settled. "Is everything as it should be between Robin and you?"

"Wha… of course," Marian hurried to say. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I watched you argue earlier and also, believe me, because I know a conflicted heart when I see one."

"My heart is not conflicted," Marian was glad for the cover of darkness or else, she knew, Granny would have seen her blush.

"Oh, but it has been conflicted ever since you came here, my child. There's no need to deny, not with me, for I understand."

Marian let out a sigh. Deep down she'd long since longed to talk to someone about all the confusing thoughts and feelings that had rushed through her for a while now, but…

"I can't talk about my feelings now, Granny." Marian confessed at last. "Not with everything else that's going on. Tomorrow…"

"Whatever you and Robin Hood have planned for tomorrow," Granny sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, "and if it's what I think it is, then I wish with all my heart that you succeed," Marian had no time to wonder how Granny seemed to know everything for the old woman went on in a soft voice. "Tonight is perhaps your last chance to untangle the strands of your heart and face your feelings."

Marian sat up as well. Granny was right, she realized. Whatever tomorrow would bring, her life would change no matter what. If they managed to free Guy from the dungeons, he would be an outlaw like Robin. Everything would be different then. And if they didn't succeed… if they got caught… everything would be over anyway.

Marian slumped against the wall and let out another sigh. "I don't know where to start," she whispered at last.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Granny smiled softly. "Just close your eyes and listen to me. Clear your mind, forget about tomorrow for now. Can you do that?"

"I can try," Marian closed her eyes and shoved all thought aside. It wasn't an easy task but eventually she felt a calm settle over her.

"Now," Granny continued, "I want you to imagine a different world. A different reality, if you want. I want you to try and imagine a life without the men that occupy your heart, a life without each of them in turn."

"What do you mean? How? I can't…"

"Indulge an old woman, my child," Granny chuckled. "I'll show you how to do it. Do you trust me?"

"I…" Marian swallowed and then nodded. "Yes. But what good will this do? I don't want them out of my life." She blushed, realizing what she'd just admitted for the first time.

"I know," Granny chuckled again. "But life will change no matter what, isn't that right? And I think you know that you will need to choose one over the other eventually."

"No," Marian exclaimed. "I mean, yes, but I've already chosen Robin. I will marry Robin."

"If that is your choice, then so be it. Then you have nothing to fear. But if you were absolutely sure then I think your heart would not be so torn right now. And, be honest, child. It is torn, is it not?"

Marian let out a sigh. Her first instinct, to deny everything, vanished into thin air under the cover of the night. Granny was right. If she were absolutely sure, then Guy wouldn't have been able to get under her skin like he had. She wouldn't be stirred by him if all was well with Robin.

"What do you want me to do?" Marian asked eventually.

"We will start with Robin. Now, I want you to close your eyes, let go of all thoughts, breathe deeply and listen to my voice. Now, picture yourself at home, in Knighton Hall."

"But my home…"

"I know, just… try to imagine it like it once was. The place in front of the fire where your father used to sit at night, your room upstairs, wherever you feel most at peace."

Marian tried to imagine her old bedroom. She pictured herself sitting on the bed, the drapes open and fluttering in the soft breeze that was coming in from the open window. Outside, the sun was shining.

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Good. Now, I want you to imagine Robin, if he had never returned from the Holy Land." Granny's voice was low, mesmerizing, and Marian couldn't help but comply. A picture slowly formed in front of her, within her, all around her.

"I see Robin," she whispered. "He's in a bright place, with sand all around him. He's in the desert."

"Yes, he's in the Holy Land. Can you see him? Can you see his face?"

"Yes," Marian had a clear image of Robin in her mind. "He looks worried. No, not worried, he's focussed. He's walking through a row of tents, someone by his side, a man. It's King Richard. He's talking strategy with the King." She had to take a breath and Granny's voice pierced her mind again.

"Now, my child. Leave Robin and the King behind and lead your mind back to yourself at Knighton. What would life here be like, if Robin was still in the Holy Land? You're in your bedroom? Then go to the window, look outside. Look at the people, the land, listen to the sounds around you. Imagine it vividly. What do you see? What do you hear? What is life like?"

Marian did as Granny told. "I'm at the window, looking outside. The sun is shining, it's a beautiful summer day. The laundry is fluttering in the soft breeze. Small children are playing in the square. I see Luke, teasing a small girl. Crispin is there with Tom, they're mending the fence of the pig square."

"What else? Look closer, listen."

"I can hear the sound of hooves in the distance. Riders, they're coming closer."

"Is Robin still in the Holy Land?"

"Yes," Marian could still see him talking to the King. It's like he was occupying a small corner of the picture in her mind, while, next to that image, life slowly unfolded. "The riders are coming from Nottingham, it's the Sheriff's men."

"What are they doing?"

"There are six or seven of them. Some are harassing people for no reason, some are arresting someone. Some are setting fire to a barn. Why isn't anybody stopping them? Where is Robin?"

"He's in the Holy Land," Granny didn't like the desperate sound of Marian's voice, but she knew she couldn't stop the scene from unfolding. This would be what life without Robin Hood would be like after all.

"Oh, someone's coming," Marian suddenly almost smiled, totally engulfed in the scenario in her mind. "The Sheriff's men are gone and there, it's night now and a shadow is making its way from house to house. It's the Nightwatchman, it's me in my disguise. I'm leaving money and bread and flour on people's doorsteps."

If Granny was perhaps surprised by Marian's confession, she didn't let on but continued to listen in silence.

"I'm done for the night and I return home. I'm almost at the door but, I listen, there are voices coming from inside. It's my father! He's talking to someone. I stop at the door, I listen closely. 'My daughter should be home by now, where is she? I know that I should not have indulged her thus long. This Nightwatchman business has to stop.' There's a low chuckle. I know the sound. It's… oh, he speaks. 'You know better than I, Edward, that Marian does whatever she thinks she must. There's no use trying to forbid her. She will not be controlled by any man, not by her father nor by her husband, fool that I am for equally indulging her.' My husband?"

Marian broke off, shocked by what her mind had conjured up. But her eyes remained firmly closed, Granny noticed with a smile, as if she was trying with all her might to hold on to the image in her head.

"Marian, go inside the house," Granny softly commanded in the same compelling tone she'd used before.

"I…" Marian hesitated, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Go inside, your father is waiting for you."

Marian concentrated back on the scene in her head. "I open the door. A fire is lit in the hearth. Father isn't sitting in his chair, he's standing with his back to me, watching the flames. There's a goblet of wine in his hand. He turns when he hears me. 'Marian, thank God, you're home safe. We were worried.' I quickly go to him, I fly into his outstretched arms. I hug him tight. He smells like home. I missed him. I miss him so much."

Marian's voice broke and Granny could see tears starting to flow. She quickly stood up from her bed and sat down next to the trembling woman. She put a hand onto her shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Shht, it's alright, my child. You're not alone. Concentrate back on the rest of the picture."

"I…"

"Please, Marian. Look at the flames in the hearth. Feel their warmth. Feel their comfort."

Marian did and, although she still felt herself held by her father's strong arms, the sadness vanished and in the picture she opened her eyes and watched the fire dance and burn. "It's beautiful, the fire. It's warm and compelling. I can hear the flames sizzling and singing, like they're talking to each other in a language I don't understand."

"What else can you hear?"

"There's a noise from behind. A squeaking, a rustling, and footsteps on the stone floor. I let go of my father and turn. Guy is standing right behind me. He's smiling that smile of his that's only for me. 'Your father is not the only one who worries, my love.' 'I know,' I say, 'I am sorry.' Guy's smile turns teasing. He opens his arms and takes a step closer. 'If you have a small embrace left for your husband, then all worries shall be forgotten.' I smile back at him and step into his arms. 'I think I can do even better than that.' I put my hands around his neck and pull his face down. I kiss him and… and…"

Marian stopped talking and opened her eyes at last. She was breathing erratically and grabbed Granny's hand. "What… what was that?"

"That was what you imagine your life could have been like without Robin in it."

"No!" Marian let go of her and jumped from the bed. She was feeling more confused and troubled than before. "That wasn't… that's not how I… that's not possible. My father…"

"Your father is dead, I know. But what you saw was not the future, my child," Granny's voice was soft, compassionate. "What you saw was you, being strong and living your life, without Robin. Seeking happiness despite the dark times we live in, and finding love where you would not have thought you'd ever find it."

"But it isn't real!" Marian stubbornly refused to see the obvious.

"It isn't real," Granny agreed and stood up to slip into her own bed again. "It is a possibility."

Silence fell between them and eventually Marian crept into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I am sorry to have upset you," Granny whispered into the dark. "But I think you understand what I wanted you to see. You are strong and you are your own person, no matter who you choose to spend the rest of your life with. You imagined a life without Robin and found happiness. You can do the same without Guy in your life, I'm sure."

Marian wasn't. Not after what she'd just seen. After the scenario she'd just conjured up in her mind, the sounds, the voices, the feeling of being home and loved… Marian didn't think she could ever forget what she'd seen and felt in her mind.

And she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

But now was not the time to think too hard on things like that. Marian didn't want to think at all right now. She felt drained and tired beyond measure.

Thankfully Granny seemed to understand, for she didn't disturb Marian any further. Only when Marian was about to drift off to sleep she thought she heard the old woman whisper softly. "And if you should decide to let them both go and find a new path for yourself alone, then I know that you will prevail as well. You are strong, my child."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this small respite from all the action. Please tell me how you liked this scene. Was it believable?  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_The calm is over, the storm begins to brew._

* * *

Down in the dungeons the two men sat in silence, each of them contemplating the task they'd whispered about before. Kill the Sheriff. It was madness, sheer madness, Allan knew. And yet he couldn't help but be impressed with the stoic composure that was radiating from Guy. He seemed to be dead-set on the task and once the man had made up his mind about something, so Allan understood, Guy would not waver in his opinion and would seek to reach his goal no matter what.

And whatever battle he was fighting within, on the outside Guy remained calm and collected. No sign of nerves was showing on his face.

Allan admired that trade and wished it would be contagious. He could do with a bit of calm right now. Guy had been so sure in his delivery of their plan before that Allan had been swept up in his enthusiasm. It wasn't long before his opportunism for Guy's suggestion did start to waver though. "Err, Giz?"

"What?"

"I'm not being funny but how are we gonna… you know, do that?" He mimicked slitting his throat with his finger to get his meaning across. Guy watched him but then quickly looked away.

"I don't know how but… I will do it."

"Alright, but… what about Prince John's army? How are we gonna work around that? You know, if something happens to the Sheriff…"

"I haven't forgotten," Guy growled. He'd just shoved the threat aside for now, too occupied with the main part of the plan. He'd let every possible scenario of killing Vaisey play out in his mind. He'd struck him down with his sword, he'd fired a bunch of arrows into his body, he'd strangled him with his bare hands, he'd thrown him off the castle's turrets, he'd even imagined watching him dance at the end of a rope from the gallows.

Each one of those images would do, as far as Guy was concerned, but the truth was… he had no idea how to accomplish the task. And the threat of Prince John's army razing Nottingham to the ground, should the Sheriff die, was looming on the horizon no matter what.

So, he hadn't really thought things through yet.

It seemed that Allan had finally come to the same conclusion. "So you haven't got a real plan, have you?"

Guy was not going to admit how right Allan was. "First we need to get out of here."

"Yeah, but…" Allan shifted on the uncomfortably hard ground to get a bit closer to where Guy sat, before he whispered under his breath. "You're not really going back to him, are you? You're just pretending so that we'll get out, right?"

"What an interesting question," the Sheriff's voice suddenly sounded from directly beyond the iron bars. Guy's and Allan's heads snapped towards him in shock. Vaisey stood right in front of their cell, hands clasped around the bars, with his head cocked aside. His eyes were fixed on Guy alone. "One I would very much like to hear the answer to. Are you really going back, Gisborne?"

Guy briefly closed his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest. This was it now. "My Lord," he forced out at last. The title tasted foul in his mouth. "I…"

"Yeees?"

Vaisey leaned in close, eyebrow raised, and waited for Guy to go on. Guy wanted nothing more than to grab him and pull him forward until his face would be squashed by the bars. He quickly closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"I've sworn loyalty to you and you alone, my Lord." Each word felt like a dagger stabbing him and Guy had to swallow before he could go on. He bought time by slowly standing up, using the wall at his back for support. Allan, he noticed from the corner of his eye, did the same, though he could barely hold himself upright. Guy focussed on the Sheriff once again. "I stand by my word."

Vaisey eyed him closely. "So you're saying that I should once again trust you? To be loyal to me?"

"Yes," Guy took a step forward and tried to ban all the hatred he felt for this man from his face. He tried to mask it, turn it into a look of obedience. "You can trust me."

"Well, Gisborne," Vaisey motioned for a guard to come over and open the cell gate. Then he beckoned Guy out. "Trust, you see…"

Guy had barely limped through the gate, Allan close at his heels, when the Sheriff suddenly gave him a shove so that he flew forward to the ground. Then, before he knew what had happened, Vaisey slammed the cell door closed again, right into a stunned Allan's face.

"Trust is for idiots," he snarled. "Control on the other hand…Control is power."

"What are you doing?" Allan stared from Vaisey to Guy on the ground and back to the Sheriff. "Let me out! Hey!"

"Shut up!" The Sheriff barely looked at him. He took a few steps closer to where Guy was trying to get back onto his feet and bent over him, a dagger suddenly appearing in his hand. In the blink of an eye Guy felt the cold steel at his throat. He sank back to the ground and stopped any movement; tried even to slow down his harsh breathing.

"If you ever dare to disobey me again, Gisborne, I will kill you!" Vaisey pressed the dagger hard against Guy's artery. "You are mine. You will do as I say, you will not think, you will not speak, unless I say so, and you will never ever make me look a fool again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Guy closed his eyes and balled his fists at his side.

"Ahh, so you say," Vaisey lifted the dagger from Guy's throat and stood up. "But, see, I can't trust you to keep your word now, can I? So… how convenient for me that you have just now formed such a lovely new bond with your little boy here," he threw a quick look at Allan in the cell before facing Guy once more. "Lepers, Gisborne, all of them. I told you but… well, you never listen and you never learn. Well, good for me, because now your boy will do great as insurance. You've come to care for him, haven't you? So, one step out of line, Gisborne, and he dies. One wrong word, one wrong look, and I'll have him brought back to the jailor on a daily basis, so that the man can finish what he started. I heard him say that he'd have liked to use the hot poker on other parts as well. He's quite the sodomite, I believe. Now, is that a clear enough picture for you, Gizzy?"

Guy had stood up. He looked at Allan behind the bars, then back to the Sheriff. Then he lowered his head. "Yes."

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, my Lord," Guy forced out through clenched teeth. "I understand."

"Good," the Sheriff grinned, satisfied. "Then I guess we're done down here. Say goodbye to your new friend, Gisborne. You won't be seeing him for a while, for we have a lot of work to do." He motioned for Guy to get going and Guy could do nothing but comply.

"Hey, Giz! Come on! Sheriff, you can't do this! Come back! Giz! Giz!"

Allan's desperate cries followed Guy all the way upstairs but he didn't once turn around. He couldn't bear the sight of Allan in the cell, knowing what he knew: that Allan was stuck down there, entirely at the jailor's mercy, because Guy had failed him.

It was all Guy's fault.

* * *

Despite the utter turmoil inside, Marian managed to catch a few hours of sleep. She woke again early though and heard Granny sound asleep in the other bed. The entire house was quiet and so Marian turned onto her back, pulled the covers high and tried to re-establish some sort of order over the chaos in her head and heart.

Last night's images of a life without Robin ('a life with Guy as your husband – say it like it is', she scolded herself) were still very prominent in her mind but Marian shoved them aside for now. She knew she should try and do what she couldn't do last night, namely try to imagine it the other way round; imagine a life without Guy and with Robin as her husband.

But as much as she tried to calm her breathing and clear her head, Marian couldn't accomplish to reach the trance-like state from before. It was tempting to simply blame her failure on Granny's missing voice; the compelling, mesmerizing tune the old woman had used last night had eased her into complying easily.

But if she was being completely honest with herself, then Marian had to admit that the lack of Granny's voice wasn't the only reason for why she failed now. Try as she might, Marian just couldn't imagine a life without Guy in it.

She tried to remember the time before he'd come to Nottingham with the Sheriff, back when her own father had still occupied the post. She could do that easily enough, but she'd been way younger then, almost still a girl, and as soon as she tried to involve her grown-up self, as soon as she pictured herself in her bedroom, looking out of the window to see what the world outside was like… the spell broke and Marian found Guy somewhere in her thoughts again.

'Maybe the problem is that I know so little about where Guy has been before he came back here', Marian mused. 'How can I picture him somewhere else when I don't know where he's been?' The years between when he left Locksley as a boy and when he came back as the Sheriff's knight… they were blank. Marian didn't know where Guy had been, where he'd received his training as a knight, whom he'd served, how he'd come into Vaisey's employ… she knew nothing about those years of his life.

'Or maybe', she thought further, 'it's easier for me to picture a life without Robin because I had to go through it for real once. When Robin left to fight for King Richard in the Holy Land, when he broke off our betrothal and left for the crusades…'

Marian had been forced to live her life without Robin and she'd prevailed. She knew she could do it because she'd done it before. But life without Guy… as long as she'd known him, Guy had always been there. She hadn't always liked him, in fact she'd despised him for a long time, but Guy had been a constant in her life nonetheless. One she couldn't imagine her life without.

Marian let out a deep sigh. This wouldn't do. Thoughts like these didn't help untangle her confused feelings and they certainly didn't help to prepare her for the task that lay ahead. All she'd gotten for her troubles so far had been more questions than answers, a slight headache and the knowledge that a life without Guy was something she couldn't imagine.

'Maybe that's all you need to know for now, child. The rest will come in due time.' The voice inside her head sounded so much like Granny's that Marian sat up and stared at the old woman next to her, only to realize that she was still sleeping.

Marian nestled back down under the covers and tried to get back to sleep as well. She'd need to be well-rested for whatever the next night would bring. And somehow sleep did indeed find her again.

When Marian woke for the second time, the sun was up and she could hear noises from the kitchen. Granny, she realized, had once again left without waking her. How did the old woman always do that? It sounded like the rest of the family was up as well, so Marian quickly left her bed and washed up. Then she pulled her bag out from under the bed and started rummaging through the few clothes Allan had packed for her. She found a pair of soft brown breeches and quickly put them on. Once she was fully dressed in practical clothes Marian emerged from the bedchamber.

Granny was sitting at the table in the kitchen, breaking her fast with Margery. Marian joined them.

"Good morning," she greeted them and sat down.

"Good morning, my child," Granny gave her a benevolent smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Marian blushed, suddenly remembering the images from last night. "I did," she mumbled and quickly put some bread into her mouth. Then she looked around. They were alone.

"Where are the others?" Marian wanted to know. She had to talk to Crispin, hadn't she? She'd promised.

"Tom has gone already, to sell the geese at the market," Margery informed her. "He's taken the boys. They'll be gone all day."

"Oh," Marian felt a stab of sadness that she wouldn't be able to tell Crispin not to worry, Robin Hood and his gang would try to rescue Guy (and Allan).

"I wonder about Crispin though," Margery continued with a slight shake of her head.

"Why?" Marian's gaze snapped to the elder woman.

"He's usually not very keen on helping with the geese. Ever since he was bitten by one he's been afraid to go near them. But this morning he was all eager to help Tom. He almost begged his father to be allowed to come." Margery shook her head again and smiled fondly. "Maybe he's starting to think, with thirteen he's too old to be afraid of geese."

Marian had listened to Margery, and a terrible suspicion was rapidly growing in the pit of her stomach. "Margery," she grabbed the woman's arm tightly, "where have they gone?"

"To Nottingham. It's market day there, remember? Why?"

"Oh no!" Marian shot to her feet, horror on her face. "He didn't… what's he doing? What have I done?"

Margery had stood up as well. "What is it? Marian, what's wrong?"

"I have to go!"

Marian ran into the bedroom, quickly snatched the small satchel she'd prepared already for tonight from the bed, and ran back out again. Margery stepped into her path. "Tell me what is going on!"

Marian's eyes filled with guilty tears. "I think… I'm afraid Crispin has gone to Nottingham to try to rescue Guy from the dungeons."

"What? Oh Lord," Margery stumbled backwards in shock. Granny grabbed her from behind and helped her sit down on the bench. "My boy! Why would he…? Oh, my little boy!"

"I'm so sorry, Margery," Marian whispered brokenly. "I should never have… I'll find him, I promise. Nothing's gonna happen to him. I…"

"Go quickly," Granny looked from Marian to Margery and back. "Go get Robin and then, please, find our boy."

"I will," Marian promised. "I'm so sorry."

Granny nodded and then turned back to try and soothe her crying daughter. With one last look at them Marian ran out the door and into the forest. She had to find Robin. They had to get to Nottingham, now!

She ran like she'd never run before, guilt and anger at herself fuelling her speed to new heights. 'God, please. If anything happens to the boy I'll never forgive myself!'

* * *

_So, what do you think? Did I manage to surprise you with those twists or did you somehow guess this was going to happen? Let me know. Oh, and I may not be able to keep up the furious posting pace of the last few days (one chapter each day – wow), but more will come soon, promise._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_So, I admit, it's a slow brewing storm we got here. I hope you still enjoy it. Oh, and in case anyone's interested: I found a new title for this story (with fiamma's and MargretThornton's help - Thank you again). Once it's finished I will re-name it._

* * *

All the way to Nottingham Crispin had kept a weary eye on the geese that he'd had to share the small space on the back of his father's cart with. Sure, the mean animals with their deadly sharp beaks had been kept contained by a small wooden cage he'd helped built himself (and so he knew he could trust it to keep them at bay).

Still… any other day he would not have been found anywhere near the geese, for he knew how much their bite hurt from personal experience. He would have exercised his right as the elder brother and would have made Luke sit with the monsters instead.

But today was not any other day. Today Crispin had larger concerns. Today he'd let Luke sit up front with John and Father while he had crouched in the back, as far away from the geese as possible. He had tried to block out Luke's incessant chatter, John's laughter and Father's low chuckle, and had sought to come up with a way to sneak off once they'd reach Nottingham market.

Once or twice on the journey Crispin had been so lost in thought that he'd absentmindedly stretched out his legs, only to realize his mistake when he'd felt a sharp beak snap at it. His left calf burned and was bleeding a little by the time they reached the gates of Nottingham.

But Crispin bravely swallowed the pain. What did a little goose bite matter, compared to the amount of pain Sir Guy of Gisborne surely had to endure while being held in the dungeons?

Today, Crispin thought when he was finally able to jump off the cart and away from the animals, he'd not only overcome his fears, he would help rescue a man from the dungeons and would prove to himself and all the world that he was no coward and certainly not a child anymore.

"Crispin, get out of the way."

He was startled out of his heroic thoughts by a shove his older brother John dealt him. Crispin staggered to the side and watched John and their father carefully pull the cage with geese to the edge of the cart. They'd already opened one side of the cart so that people could easily lay eyes on the animals they sought to sell.

Crispin turned and took in his surroundings. They had set up their makeshift stall to the left side of the market square and he realized with a start that he wouldn't have to run more than two or three cart-lengths to hide behind the nearest houses. He knew from previous visits to Nottingham that the backside of this particular row of houses would lead him all the way to the castle wall.

If only he'd have thought to come up with a way inside already! He couldn't very well just march up to the portcullis and ask the guards to be let through. No, he had to find another way.

"Alright, boys," his father's voice pulled Crispin back to the here and now. "Whose turn is it to go round and spy on the competing geese?"

Never before had Crispin volunteered as quickly as he did now. This was his chance to get away. Crispin only hoped that all would be over and solved before his father would start to worry and send John after him.

"I'll go, Father," he smiled up at his father and quickly dashed off before doubt or fear could make him change his mind. Sir Guy needed him!

* * *

"Robin, I swear," Marian shouted upset, "if you don't come up with a better plan right now, then I will…"

"You'll what?" Robin shouted back. "You'll tell us once more how sorry you are for putting the stupid idea into the boy's head in the first place? That won't help us or him, you know? No matter how sorry you are!"

Marian didn't have a comeback ready, so she simply huffed and doubled her speed. Robin, of course, easily caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and forced her to stop running.

"Calm down, alright? You don't even know for sure that Crispin really wants to rescue Gisborne. Maybe he really only wanted to go to the market with Tom."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Marian's voice almost broke, guilt-ridden that she was.

"No," Robin sighed and tried to give her a smile. "Still, chances are he won't even get inside the castle. We will find him, Marian. I promise. We'll find him in time."

"We won't if we stop every few paces," John threw over his shoulder at them. "Come on, we're almost there."

Marian shared one last look with Robin before she too suited up to John and the others. On the horizon Nottingham castle came into view, huge and impenetrable like it always seemed. But to Marian it looked more massive than ever. How should they ever manage to get inside? And how should they find Crispin? And, not to forget, how should they break Guy and Allan out undetected?

Marian let out a sigh and forced her feet to go faster.

* * *

Even though he was out from behind bars, out of the dungeons, Guy was very aware of his current state. He was still a prisoner of the Sheriff.

The only thing that set him apart from Alan and the other poor sods down in the dungeons was the fact that he'd been allowed a bath, a shave and a change of clothes. The various cuts, bruises and burn marks on his body had been soothed by herbs in the water (they still stung though, especially the nasty and deep sword cut at the back of his thigh that still allowed him only to limp, not walk), and had been rudimentary bandaged by a servant girl.

It wasn't compassion on the Sheriff's side though that had allowed Guy these little acts of comfort. It was just another of the Sheriff's ways to show him undoubtedly who was in control.

Vaisey controlled his every move, his every word. He controlled whether or not Guy was allowed a weapon – and of course he wasn't, had in fact been searched for hidden ones again, as if the jailor could really have missed one when he'd probed him for the first time.

Guy felt naked without the familiar heavy weight of a sword on his left side. Before, down in the dungeons, he hadn't really noticed the absence. He hadn't been conscious long enough, Guy assumed. But just now, when he'd been walking a step behind the Sheriff along the hallway on their way to Vaisey's office, a walk as familiar as breathing and yet much different than ever before due to the sheer amount of newfound hatred for the man… Guy had felt the absence of a weapon dearly. And he'd regretted it like nothing else.

If Guy could have gotten his hands on a sword, a dagger, even a kitchen knife… Vaisey would be lying face down in a puddle of his own blood, throat slit. He would not be sitting behind his desk, grinning like the mad man he was.

'Prince John's army be damned,' Guy thought, 'I would kill him right here, if only I had the chance…'

The only thing Vaisey would never gain control over were Guy's thoughts, and he was as deeply lost in them as they were dark.

"Sit, Gisborne," the Sheriff's sharp voice finally managed to penetrate the hatred filling his every fibre. Guy did as he was told, his movements stilted and sluggish. His thigh burned when he lowered himself into the chair.

"Now," Vaisey cocked his head to the side and eyed Guy sharply. "Let me bring you up to speed on what's been going on and what's going to happen next, hm?"

Guy remained silent. The Sheriff, it seemed, didn't expect an answer anyway. He picked up a letter opener and began to languidly twist it in his hand.

"You might want to know, Gizzy, what has become of your lovely leper lady while you've been away."

"Marian?" Guy couldn't help but sit up straight. He had tried to avoid thinking of her before, but now everything that had happened before he'd escaped with Allan rushed back through his mind. The Sheriff's threat to marry her off, his own botched-up proposal, Marian's flight with Allan's help… he'd thought her safely gone. But what if…?

"Yeees, Marian," Vaisey smirked. "It might interest you to hear that my friend Lord Carisbrooke married her yesterday and took her home with him."

"No!" Guy felt all the air left his lungs; he couldn't breathe. "No, she… she got away, she…"

"She got away, that's right. But then she was caught, and wed, and taken away." Vaisey stood up and came near. "I got an excellent prize for her, too. Even though she was damaged goods already, according to Carisbrooke. Not that he'd care much, mind you."

All the colour had drained from Guy's face. Vaisey noticed and took a further jab. "Oh, I take it from your deranged face that it wasn't you who did the damaging, huh? My bad. As always, Gisborne, I clearly expected too much of you. You failed again, like you fail in every other aspect."

Guy felt like he'd pass out any moment. Marian, his sweet salvation, his Marian… damaged… wed… taken away and lost for good. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" Guy's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Now, now, Gisborne!" Vaisey chuckled and stepped away. "Language. Do you want me to send word of your behaviour down to the dungeons? I'm sure your boy wouldn't like that at all."

"Shut up," Guy repeated and it came out like a plea, broken and weak.

The Sheriff walked back to sit behind his desk. "Now, I don't have time for this. Let's move on, shall we? The reason I brought you here instead of letting you rot in the dungeons like you'd deserve for your insolence, is a simple one: You will do something for me, and if you do not fail me again, if you manage this one tiny little favour I ask of you, then I shall reinstate you as Lord of Locksley upon our return."

Guy hadn't really been listening. What did it matter anyway what the Sheriff wanted? Nothing mattered anymore. He was finished. Still, some of Vaisey's words managed to penetrate the haze in his mind. Guy's eyes slowly focussed on the Sheriff. "Our return?"

"Yes, we're going on a little trip, you and me. In fact, as soon as Prince John's representative will arrive to temporarily take charge of Nottingham, we'll be off. Very quietly. To Portsmouth. And from there…"

Guy stared open-mouthed at the Sheriff. He couldn't mean, he couldn't be thinking… Vaisey laughed out loud, seeing Gisborne's gob smacked expression.

"That's right, Gisborne. You and me, we're going to the Holy Land. And you are going to kill the King."

Guy closed his eyes. The man was insane. He had to be.

* * *

_Another short chapter, I know. But more is on its way, I promise._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_The rescue mission finally begins. Have fun._

* * *

Crispin hid behind a bunch of shrubs and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe the luck he'd just had. He'd made it along the castle walls undetected and just when he'd thought about simply dashing through the portcullis, hoping he'd be quick enough to make it, just then a big carriage had come rattling up to the gate, followed by several carts.

The guards at the gate had held up the foreign party and in the following commotion Crispin hadn't thought twice but had slipped onto one of the carts' backs. He'd hidden between the chests and had waited for the cart to be let into the courtyard.

It had worked and as soon as the cart had passed the gate, Crispin had jumped off and had run away. Nobody had shouted out, nobody had even noticed him, and now Crispin allowed himself a short break to figure out his next move. The shortest way into the castle would be the servant's door to his right. He was sure that he could make it.

"And once I'm inside," he whispered to himself and looked around one last time, "I'll pick up a tray or something that'll make me look like a servant and I will not run but walk with my head held high like nothing's wrong and I'm supposed to be there."

The coast seemed to be clear and, after taking one last steadying breath, Crispin dashed over to the servant's entrance. He slipped through and found himself in a dark hallway. Once his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he started walking down the halls like he didn't have a care in the world.

He made it round several corners and, just like planned, found a kitchen with only two maids inside. He avoided eye contact but quickly snatched up a tray holding a pitcher of wine and two goblets. Then he walked out again, turning in the opposite direction, before the maids could say anything.

The halls slowly became wider and better lit and Crispin hoped that it meant he was nearing better occupied parts of the castle.

Because, as much as he'd like to avoid anyone, Crispin had no idea which way the dungeons were and he knew that he'd have to ask for directions sooner or later. He just hoped that once he'd run into someone, he'd make a convincing case of being a new servant boy that just hadn't learned his way around yet.

Crispin rounded another corner and came to a set of stairs that let upwards. Not exactly the direction he'd wanted to go in, but it seemed there was no other way out of this part of the castle. So Crispin climbed the steps, careful not to spill any wine. He wouldn't make a very convincing servant if he couldn't manage to balance a tray, now, would he?

He reached the second to last step when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming his way. Trying to get his racing heart in check Crispin braced himself and quickly ran upstairs. He'd have to ask this person for the way to the dungeons.

A dark shadow fell over him when the person crossed his way and walked undeterred down the hall. Crispin had his eyes on the dangerously wobbling pitcher on his tray and quickly followed.

"Err, I beg your pardon, Sir," he called out and stood straight. "Could you perhaps…?"

The rest of whatever he'd planned to say got swallowed by the deafening clatter the tray made when it slipped from his hands and fell to the ground.

Crispin didn't even notice. He'd looked up and then could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the tall man that had turned his way. "Sir Guy?! But… but…"

Sir Guy of Gisborne, clad in his usual leathers, was standing enormously tall and dark-looking no more than two feet away, a dangerous expression clouding his face.

"Watch it, boy!" he growled, eyes sweeping over the mess on the floor, before he turned around and started walking away again.

* * *

Robin pressed his back to the wall and risked a sneak-peak around the corner. The courtyard seemed to be clear for now. He turned back to the others.

"Alright, John, Djaq. You know what to do." The two nodded, their faces serious and calm. Robin gave them a nod back. "Go."

He watched until they'd disappeared in the crowd. They would create a diversion that was hopefully big enough to draw out as many guards as possible. Robin looked around again. "Alright, let's go," he motioned for the others to follow him but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is Marian?"

Much looked behind him, then turned back, eyes huge. "She was right there behind me. She must have…"

"Damn it!" Robin rarely cursed but now, he thought darkly, was a good time. He should have known that Marian would sneak away on her own again. She'd tried to earlier already, when they'd been at the market and it had become clear that young Crispin had indeed taken it upon himself to attempt to sneak into the dungeons. Foolish boy! And foolish Marian as well, for she'd wanted there and then to go after him. Robin had managed to stop her then, but this time, it seemed, he'd underestimated her stubbornness.

"Okay, so," Robin tried to tame his anger long enough to think of a new plan. Which wasn't easy, since he'd only had half a plan to begin with. "Will, Much, you carry on as planned."

"What about you?" Will asked although he could already guess the answer.

"I'll find Marian and join you in the dungeons."

"Let's hope we won't be there as prisoners by then," Much chuckled nervously. "I don't fancy sharing a cell with Gisborne much."

Robin gave him a quick grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Nobody fancies sharing anything with the man. Now, go!"

The two men slipped inside the castle and Robin turned back to watch the courtyard. He drew his hood deep in his face and marched off, closely watching the crowd and his surroundings for any sign of Marian or the boy.

He reached a servant's entrance and quickly slipped inside. It was the same door that Crispin had used before, but Robin didn't know that of course. He quietly dashed along the hallways, passed the kitchen and thought about what he'd do with Marian, once he'd run into her.

Little did he know that Marian would be the one running into someone else first.

* * *

Later on Crispin couldn't say what had made him do it. Perhaps it was the shock of meeting Sir Guy here in the halls when he'd thought him in jail, perhaps it were the nerves that finally got the best of him… he couldn't tell. All he knew was that one second he was staring after Sir Guy's quickly disappearing form, and the next he found himself dashing after the man until he'd suited up to him. And then he grabbed the tall man's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Sir Guy, wait!"

Guy slowly turned around and stared from the small hand on his forearm to the boy that somehow dared to cross his path so boldly. He didn't have time for this, or else he would teach this boy now a lesson.

The Sheriff had only allowed Guy out of his sight to go and oversee the packing for their trip to the Holy Land while Vaisey greeted Prince John's envoy that had just arrived. Vaisey had made it clear that any foolish attempt on Guy's side (like trying to get to the dungeons to free Allan, or trying to simply leave the castle on his own) would not do. All the guards and servants had their instructions regarding him.

So Guy didn't have much time to come up with a plan of what to do next. He would not go to the Holy Land with Vaisey, of that he was certain. But, he didn't have a clue as to how to escape or save Allan or… all Guy knew was that he needed a weapon. A sword, a bow, anything. Therefore he was on his way to the armoury (although he suspected that the guards stationed there would prove to be another problem), and he didn't have time for whatever the servant boy wanted.

If he knew what was good for him, the boy would take one look at his thunderous face and would scatter off in fear.

"Why are you… what are you…?" Crispin couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was talking to Sir Guy of Gisborne. Had the Lady Marian been mistaken? Or had she lied to him? Crispin let go of Sir Guy's arm but took a step further. "But she said you were kept in the dungeons!"

Crispin felt like his world had suddenly turned upside-down. All the tension and nervousness from before came crashing down and rushed out of him in a completely untypical manner. He started babbling furiously, not even looking at the man in front of him anymore.

"Oh God, Father will be so cross with me! And it was all for nothing! I thought I would be the bravest of them all like you told me and I came to rescue you because I didn't think Marian would keep her promise and let me help and she went to Robin Hood but I knew he'd not come and help you so I came and now you're here and don't even need rescuing and I'm in so much trouble now and… oh God!"

The boy seemed to have finally run out of breath but Guy hardly noticed. He'd gotten only two words out of that rant that meant anything to him: 'Rescue' and 'Marian'.

"What?" Guy grabbed the boy's arm and shook him. "What did you say?" When the boy didn't answer but simply stared at him with fearful eyes, Guy threw a quick look around the hallway and then dragged him along and back to the stairway the boy had come from. He pushed him down the stairs and followed. "Speak, quickly! Get on with it!"

Crispin sat up and rubbed his sore knee. He'd tumbled down the steps not too softly and now Sir Guy was looming over him like a big scarecrow. And suddenly Crispin realized that he was in far deeper trouble than just a scolding from his father for running away. This man now, he knew, could smash his skull with just one strike from his powerful hands.

"I… I am sorry," he searched for words that would explain, would calm Sir Guy. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. Please, Sir Guy, don't hurt me."

"I will hurt you, boy, if you don't tell me what you just meant. What about Marian? What do you know about her, boy?"

It suddenly irked Crispin that Sir Guy didn't seem to remember him. He kept calling him 'boy', as if he didn't even have a name. A new wave of courage and defiance rapidly took hold of him and he stood up. "My name is Crispin Watts and I'm from Knigh…"

"I don't care!" Guy thundered and lifted his hand as if to hit him. Crispin ducked but then raised himself up to his full height again (which wasn't very much compared to the tall figure of Sir Guy. His eyes went only level with the man's chest).

"Well, maybe you should care!" Crispin spit out but took a cautious step back all the same. "Perhaps if you'd cared a bit more then people wouldn't hate you so much! And Marian wouldn't have to fight with Robin Hood about you all the time! And I…"

"What?" Guy grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "What was that?"

Crispin shut his mouth, again short of breath and courage alike. He didn't know what had gotten into him, why was he mouthing off to Sir Guy?

When the boy kept silent again Guy finally snapped and lifted his hand to strike him. But before his hand had made contact with the boy's cheek, a terribly lengthy yell suddenly disrupted the silence.

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Guy's eyes shot up the stairs. Vaisey! Damn it! There went his plan to flee, to do anything. He looked back down into the scared boy's face and took a strong hold of his shoulder.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me," he ground out and pulled Crispin up the stairs.

* * *

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Marian heard the shout from somewhere nearby and nearly yelped in shock. She quickly fell back to hide in an alcove, her hand pressed to the thundering heart in her chest. What was going on? Why would the Sheriff call out for Guy if the man was a prisoner in the dungeons? Had Robin lied to her? Had Guy not been captured after all? Or had he perhaps managed to escape?

Marian quickly risked a glimpse along the hallway. It was empty. To the left side, Marian remembered all too clearly, the stairs to the dungeons began just behind the next corner. To the right side of her hiding space, the halls led to the servant's quarters and the kitchens.

The Sheriff's voice had come from somewhere straight ahead and decidedly not from the dungeons. The great hall lay in that direction, she recalled.

So why would the Sheriff call for Guy in the great hall? Marian's heart raced in her chest and she feared anyone who'd come her way would be able to hear it. But thankfully no one came her way.

'I need to get closer to the great hall,' Marian decided and quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. The shawl she'd always use to cover her mouth and nose was slung loosely around her neck and the Nightwatchman's mask was tugged inside. She'd thought it better not to wear the full disguise yet, it was daytime after all, but now she quickly pulled the mask and shawl into place.

It was probably a foolish notion but Marian felt more safe and, what's more important, far more brave and daring in her disguise.

She left the alcove behind and took the path straight ahead, cautiously sliding along with her back almost pressed to the wall. She was halfway between where she'd been and the next corner when suddenly, from behind her, footsteps reached her ear.

Marian's eyes flew around but found nowhere to hide but around the corner ahead. She sprinted forward, skittered around the bend and managed to ran smack faced into someone's hard chest.

The force of the impact sent Marian sprawling to the ground and her derriere wouldn't later thank her for it. But right now she didn't care.

All she cared about were the long leather clad legs she saw standing in front of her. Her eyes flew upwards, barely taking in the broad chest equally dressed in black leather, and landed on a familiar handsome face (although now badly bruised, she noticed). Stormy blue eyes stared in shock down at her.

Marian scrambled to her feet, the relieved 'Guy!' already on her lips, but before she could utter a sound the footsteps from behind had suddenly caught Guy's attention. His expression turned from stunned surprise into one of panic in the blink of an eye. Without a word he grabbed her hand and pulled her back around the corner. There he quickly shoved her into another small alcove and then followed after her.

"Shht," he mouthed silently.

Marian felt like she couldn't breathe. Guy stood so close that her chest grazed his firm body, she felt like she was being squashed between the wall and him. With one foot balancing precariously on a broken stone on the floor, she needed to steady herself, and so she grabbed hold of the first thing she could reach. Her hands fisted into the thick leather hem of his jacket, right above his hips, and managed to pull him even closer. She could feel his heart racing under her cheek and realized that she was burying her face in the open collar under his throat. Her mask was biting into the skin on her face but she didn't feel any pain. Marian's hood had fallen back when she'd flown to the ground and she could feel Guy's erratic breathing in her hair.

The footsteps drew continuously closer. Marian held her breath and could feel Guy do the same. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

Someone walked past the alcove. Marian thought she heard spurs clanking. So, it was a guard then, not the Sheriff. The sound of steps grew fainter and fainter and eventually subsided completely.

Marian didn't move and neither did Guy.

But eventually Marian had to draw in some air and she had to turn her face away for that. The movement broke whatever spell they'd been under and Guy took two quick steps back.

"Marian!"

"Guy!"

They spoke at the same time and then silently stared at each other. Guy looked as if he was about to burst into tears, or start yelling. Marian felt the same but didn't want to see or do either.

Before she knew what was happening she'd pulled the Nightwatchman's mask down and stepped close to him again. Her arms came up without her willing them to and her hands fastened around his neck. And then she pulled him down into a vigorous kiss.

For a terribly long second Guy didn't react, too stunned perhaps, but then his hands clasped the back of her cloak and pulled her flush against him while his lips opened and claimed her mouth with equal ardour.

How much time passed both couldn't say but eventually the soft sound of shuffling feet nearby registered on both their minds at the same time. They pulled apart at last. Marian's eyes flew around and landed on a small figure standing a short pace away, the blushing face partly averted.

"Crispin!" she cried out in shock and let go of Guy to run up to him. The boy turned and she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, thank God. You're safe!"

"You know the boy?" came Guy's gruff voice from behind. Marian threw him a quick nod but spoke to Crispin again.

"Crispin, how could you…? Do you know how worried we've been? What were you thinking?"

"I…" Crispin looked to the ground in shame. He was secretly relieved beyond words that Marian had found him (because Sir Guy had started to really scare him), but he tried to put on a brave face. "I knew that you wouldn't let me come along and help. So I thought…"

"So you thought you'd rescue him on your own? Are you insane?" Marian's voice had gone loud and Guy quickly threw a look around the hallways to make sure nobody had heard.

"Marian," he tried to get her attention. "You need to go, before someone sees you. Take the boy with you."

"I'm not 'the boy'! I'm Crispin!"

Marian raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. She'd never thought him capable of raising his voice to Guy of all people. But, it seemed as if this wasn't the first display of defiance, for Guy merely raised an eyebrow himself and shrugged. "Alright, Crispin then. You need to go."

"But… what do you mean, you? Aren't you coming with us?" Marian suddenly frowned. "Guy, what's happened? We thought you were locked in the dungeons. Why are you…?"

"Gisboooorrrne!"

Vaisey's shout suddenly echoed through the castle again. Guy's eyes flew around and then he grabbed Marian's hand. "There's no time. You need to leave, now!" He tried to pull her out into the hallway again but Marian wouldn't budge. She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "No! You need to explain, now!"

Once again footsteps approached all of a sudden. Many footsteps. Guy cursed.

"The guards! Marian, there's no time. If the Sheriff finds out you've fled from your husband already…"

"What?" Marian stared into Guy's panicked face. "What are you talking about? What husband? I don't have a husband!"

"What?" Guy didn't know what to think. Was she lying to spare his feelings? He scoffed internally. Not likely, not Marian. It suddenly seemed far more likely that Vaisey had lied to him, just to torture him some more.

"Guy, I…"

Someone was coming, Guy could hear. "Marian, go!"

"No! Not without you!"

"Urrrgh, Marian!" Guy growled and grabbed her forcefully around the shoulders.

"Guy, let go of me," she cried and tried to slap him, kick him, make him loosen his grip somehow. But Guy was far too strong for her. He almost carried her off, her feet scraping over the rough stone floor, finding no grip.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. They seemed to be coming from just around the corner.

"Let her go!" Crispin suddenly dashed up to Guy and kicked at his legs. By pure chance he hit the back of Guy's thigh, the wounded one, and at once Marian felt his hold slacken and she was free. Guy, she realized, had sunk to one knee and was holding his leg in pain.

Crispin had meanwhile opened an almost hidden door. "Marian! In here," he called and waved her over. Marian ran, looking at Guy over her shoulder. "Guy, come on! Please!"

Guy looked up, to where she stood in the doorway, then back to the corner from where the guards were coming, and in the split second that he had left before they would reach him, something inside of him fell into place. He would not be captured again. He would not be brought back to Vaisey, to be controlled and used ever again.

He would be free.

Guy gritted his teeth and forced his aching body to his feet again. Then he ran over to Marian and slipped through the door. He heard her close and lock it as he sank to his knees in pain.

But it wasn't the wound on his thigh alone that was causing the sting, it was also the knowledge that, with his decision made just now, he'd condemned poor Allan to certain death.

And Guy didn't know if that particular wound would ever heal.

He doubted it.

* * *

_You've perhaps missed poor Allan dearly, since we haven't heard from him in quite some time. But I haven't forgotten him. He will get his screen time next chapter, don't worry. But I had to get this out of the way first. Hope you don't mind, since it was the beginning of a nice G/M reunion._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Writing this took much longer than I thought (and it didn't go as I planned). Sorry for the delay. But thank you for all the nice reviews regarding the G/M reunion. I'm glad that you liked it. We continue right where we left off, with them._

* * *

Once the footsteps outside the chamber had faded to nothing, Marian released the breath she'd been holding. She could see Crispin do the same. The boy looked frightened but brave at the same time, as if he couldn't decide on which emotion should win out.

Marian turned to Guy. He had stood up again but was leaning heavily against the wall with his right side. She figured that his left leg had somehow been wounded and that it was hurting him. He had his eyes closed and, frankly, he looked terrible.

Marian approached him cautiously. Guy turned his head and she found herself suddenly on eye-level with him, due to his slouched stance. She briefly wondered if she'd ever been in this position before. Usually Guy would loom tall and unapproachable over her.

Not now though.

He looked at her as if he still couldn't believe she was here. "So. You're not married?"

Marian almost laughed out loud. "That's what you choose to talk about now? Typical!"

Guy crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, excuse me if my conversational skills are not to your liking."

"Guy, I didn't mean..." Marian put a hand onto his arm. His eyes followed the movement and his voice, when it came, was soft. "The Sheriff told me he had forced you into marrying Carisbrooke and…" He swallowed the rest of what Vaisey had implied.

"And you believed him?" Marian didn't know if she should laugh or be upset.

"Of course I believed him. I knew you'd run away but he said you'd been caught and wed off."

Marian could hear the pain in Guy's voice. He'd really believed her lost forever. She tried to give him a smile. "No, I wasn't caught. Thanks to Crispin here," she threw a grateful nod over to the boy who'd sat down on the ground a few feet away. "His family in Knighton took me in. And he and his little brother fooled the Sheriff's men when they came searching the village. The two boys were very brave."

Crispin's face lit up, hearing the praise, but then he saw Guy's scowl and he looked to the ground again.

Marian's eyes had followed the exchange and now it was her turn to scowl. "Guy, stop it. You're scaring him!"

Guy's eyebrows rose up. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are," Marian shook her head. It seemed that Guy didn't have any experience in talking to children. Maybe he didn't even realize how dangerous and scary he looked most of the time. And especially now, with one black eye and lots of cuts and bruises on his face. "You are looking as if you're about to yell at him for coming to your rescue."

"What, you mean like you did before?" Guy stated, a hint of a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Well, I was worried sick," Marian tried to defend herself. "I care about him! And it's my fault that he… I shouldn't have encouraged him." Marian turned to Crispin again. "Promise me that you won't do something so reckless again, Crispin. Promise me not to run off on your own."

"I promise," the boy looked to the ground in shame.

"Good," Marian turned back to Guy. Her eyes fell to his mouth (she couldn't help it, it was right in front of her!) and something like a lightning strike shot through her when she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. The vigour with which he had responded to her kiss (and Marian blushed deeply, realizing that she had been the one to initiate the kiss) hadn't so much surprised her as it had sent a wave of excitement through her. 'How could I ever think that he has no feelings?' Marian pondered and then quickly shook herself out of it. This was certainly not the time to be thinking about the kiss.

She took a deep breath. "Guy, what happened?"

"You kissed me." His eyes snapped up to hers, having lingered on her mouth as well.

Marian blushed and averted her eyes. "I don't mean that! What… what happened? Did you really try to kill the Sheriff?"

"Who told you that?" Guy straightened up and was now looming over her again. "Was it Hood?"

"Does it matter?" Marian countered. Guy crossed his arms over his chest. The expression on her face was all the answer he needed. And if he was honest he'd long since suspected her of having been in league with Hood all this time. But… wasn't she right? Did it really matter now?

Guy swallowed the angry retort that had been on his lips and looked away instead. He took a deep breath. "No," he finally ground out and heard Marian exhale in relief. "We need to worry about getting out of here. And…" a dark thought suddenly crossed his mind again. "We need to get Allan out before the Sheriff decides to kill him. If he hasn't done it already."

Something inside of Marian skipped in joy at hearing Guy's concern for Allan. Something must have happened to change Guy so. She was about to ask but then realized that this was hardly the time. She should tell him (and Crispin as well) about the gang's plan.

"Alright, look," she started. "I know that you won't like this but…"

"What?"

"I didn't come here alone."

"Why you are here at all is beyond me," Guy sighed. "So, I don't really care…"

Marian glared at him in sudden anger. "What do you mean, you don't know why I'm here? Why do you think? I came to rescue you of course!"

Guy stared at her. Hadn't he heard those words before from the boy? His gaze flew over to the boy sitting on the ground and then back to Marian. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"You," his voice wouldn't obey and he had to clear his throat and start again. "You really came to rescue me? From the dungeons of Nottingham Castle, the most heavily guarded place in the Shire? You and a boy? Are you mad?"

Marian couldn't believe her ears. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

Seeing Guy raise both eyebrows made Marian even more furious. "You really think that just because I'm a woman I should sit at home and do whatever silly stuff proper Ladies do? That I should just watch and do nothing while you're being held captive and tortured and maybe even killed? You think I care so little about you that I wouldn't move heaven and hell to get you out?"

Guy stared at her in shock. What was she saying? That she'd risk her life for him? "Why?"

Marian barely heard the softly whispered word. She'd stepped closer and closer to Guy during her rant and now she felt his question on her face. She also noticed that she'd gripped his arms and quickly let go again.

"Why what?"

"Why would you risk being captured yourself? Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because…" Marian didn't know what to say. She stared into Guy's confused face and let out a sigh. This was so not the time to discuss their feelings!

"Tell me!" Guy grabbed Marian's arms.

"Oh, please! Don't you know?" Crispin suddenly exclaimed and swiftly stood up from the ground. He walked over and took a stand beside Marian. "Everybody knows! She likes you, you stu…" He broke off and covered his mouth with his hand in horror. Oh God, he had almost called Sir Guy a stupid git!

Obviously Guy knew very well what the boy had swallowed, because he glared at him dangerously. But then the rest of Crispin's words sank in and his shocked gaze flew to Marian again. "You… you do? Really?"

"Really," Marian sighed again and rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know."

"How should I know?" Guy's temper flared up again. He stepped away and started pacing. "You smile and make nice and then you accuse me of trying to blackmail you when I'm trying to help. You'd rather run away and hide amongst peasants than consider marrying me! And then you go and risk your life for me and all the while you're in league with Hood and you've betrayed me and lied to me and… how the hell should I know… I don't know anything anymore! My whole life has turned upside-down in the blink of an eye. I've become an outlaw and everything I've worked for, everything I ever wanted, lands and a title and a good station in life and a wife to share it with, everything is gone! I've been tortured and mocked and the only friend I've got is probably being killed right now by the man who's the closest thing I've ever had to a father and he's mad and expects me to go to the Holy Land and kill the King and then he'll probably kill me as well and…"

SLAP!

Guy's cheek burned from where Marian had suddenly slapped him. He stared at her in shock.

"Calm down, Guy!" Marian was breathing hard. She had no idea what had just come over them, both of them. "We need to focus. Take a deep breath."

Guy did. Marian was right. They needed to get out of here, now. Everything else would have to wait. He closed his eyes and willed his emotions back in check. He walked up to the window and looked outside to calm his jittering nerves. But the lone figure he suddenly spied sneaking along the castle wall managed to do quite the opposite.

Guy swirled around and faced Marian again. "What's Hood doing outside?"

Marian smiled sheepishly. "He's probably searching for me, mad as hell, because I snug away and went to find the both of you on my own." She was about to finally reveal the escape plan when a sudden boomingly loud voice echoed through every last corner of the castle.

"A HUNDRED DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!"

Guy threw a completely bewildered look at Marian. "Who or what was that?"

"That," Marian grinned and took hold of his arm, "was Little John with our cue to get out of here."

She pulled Guy to the door and cautiously opened it. The hallway was clear. Marian snug out and held her other hand out for Crispin to take. When the boy had grabbed it Guy followed them into the hall. Marian quickly led them down the hallway and to the stairs that would lead to the dungeons.

"Alright, boys," she whispered and could see Guy bristle at being called a boy. Crispin on the other hand looked excited, as if he couldn't wait for the action to finally begin. Marian went on. "Listen, here's the plan."

She explained in short terms what was going to happen and tried to ignore the growing irritation showing on Guy's face. When she was finished she noticed him open his mouth as if to protest but Marian held up a hand. "Guy, like it or not, but that's the plan and unless you have a better one, shut up and do as I said."

Guy's mouth clapped shut and Marian could see him clench his jaw. She exhaled, relieved that apparently he'd go along for now. But Marian was sure she'd get an earful of complaints later. Her eyes travelled to Crispin, who'd stared wide-eyed from one to the other. Then he threw her a quick grin and a nod. It seemed that he was okay with the plan, and also with her being in charge for now.

"Good," Marian nodded one last time. "Prepare yourselves for the…"

"DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS! ALLAN, REMEMBER!"

The three of them shared one last look before they crept down the stairs, Marian up front and Guy making the rear, unconsciously protecting Crispin in the middle.

* * *

Allan didn't know how long it had been since the Sheriff had taken Guy away. Time passed and nothing happened, and with nothing better to do than sit there and think, Allan took inspection of his situation.

He wondered when, if ever, he'd been worse off.

Sure, he'd been imprisoned before, and he'd also been tortured before (that time not too long ago when Gisborne had done the deed himself sprang to his mind immediately). But somehow those times hadn't felt as bad as the situation now. Allan didn't know why. Perhaps it was because this time he wasn't in here because of something he had done wrong (at least not exactly). And it wasn't that someone wanted information from him and used torture to get it.

Allan knew that no amount of information would get him out of here. The situation was entirely out of his hands. He was being kept only as a means to an end. The Sheriff used him only as a lever to get Guy to play nice, nothing more.

And Allan wasn't sure, not completely, that Guy really cared enough about him to play along. Sure, he'd said "we're in this together", but that had been before.

Now though… Allan let out a sigh and tried to find a comfortable position on the cold stone floor. His body hurt like hell, no matter how he sat or stretched out. And he was hungry and thirsty again. The broth from before hadn't been much of a nourishment, watered-down as it had been.

And the water was gone.

Allan threw a look at the guard that was stationed near the entrance of the dungeons. He was the only one around right now.

"Hey, you!" he called out. "Can I have some more water?"

The guard slowly came over, an evil smirk on his face. Allan recognized him as the one he'd beaten up when he and Giz had made their first attempt to escape after threatening the Sheriff. He wouldn't likely be too keen on helping him now, would he? The guard stopped in front of Allan's cell.

"You thirsty?"

Allan nodded. The guard's smirk widened and his hands went to the fastening of his breeches. "I'll give you something to drink then, shall I?" He opened them and then pissed through the iron bars, right at Allan's feet.

Allan scooted back into the last corner, a disgusted expression on his face. The guard only laughed before he stuffed himself back into his breeches and turned around. He was about to go back to his post but then he suddenly seemed to notice something or someone in the corner.

"Hey," he called out. "What are you doing here?"

Allan tried to crane his neck but he couldn't see anything amiss. The guard went down the small hall that led to the back of the dungeons and vanished from sight.

Allan let out a sigh. Great, he was still thirsty and now his cell stank like a privy. Not that it hadn't done that before already, but now… it was worse. It stank like…

"A HUNDRED DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!"

"Exactly. Wait, what?" Allan's eyes widened. Where had that shout come from? And, was he going mad or had that really been Little John's booming voice? It couldn't be, could it?

Allan scrambled to his feet as quickly as the pain allowed. He stared towards the dungeons' entrance but could see nothing. Had his addled brain imagined it?

"DEAD SKUNK'S FARTS!" The shout came from outside again. It was definitely John's voice. "ALLAN, REMEMBER!"

A wide grin split Allan's face in half, almost reopening the wounds. Oh, how he did remember! Allan quickly pulled the front of his shirt up so that it covered his mouth and nose. He threw his left arm up and used the crook of his elbow to hold the fabric in place. And then he tried to take as shallow breaths as possible, and remembered while he waited.

It had been a lazy afternoon a few weeks before he'd been thrown out of the gang. He and Will had sat outside the camp in companionable silence, watching Djaq do something with some herbs she'd found earlier that day. The Saracen had cut and grinded the herbs before she'd added wine and held the cup over the fire as if to cook the mixture. But then she'd thrown some sort of red berries into the cup and suddenly the whole concoction had hissed and had suddenly spewed out thick white smoke and a wave of the foulest stink they'd ever smelled.

"Uargh! Djaq, what is that?" Allan had called out. "It smells like a hundred dead skunks just farted!"

"How can dead skunks fart?" Will threw at him. "They can't, they're dead!"

"Yeah, but if they could fart after dying then it would stink like that, believe me!"

The white smoke and smell had still kept coming and both of them had quickly backed away. But they had not been quick enough, for the mist had reached them and suddenly they'd felt dizzy and then the world had tilted and everything had turned black. The next thing Allan knew was that he'd come to, lying on the ground and staring up into the trees. He'd sat up and had noticed Will beside him, still out cold. Djaq had stood by the fire, a completely unapologetic grin on her face.

"Do not inhale the smoke next time," she'd advised and Allan had glared at her. "Next time? What do you mean, next time? Don't you ever dare do that again! Or at least, give a bloke a warning, would you? Not being funny but that really smelled like dead skunk's farts!"

"Then perhaps next time I will use it as a code: Dead Skunk's Farts," Djaq had smirked. "Or perhaps I will not."

Still grinning fondly Allan's thoughts came back to the present when suddenly thick white smoke crept down the stairs into the dungeons. He made sure that his mouth and nose were buried in the crook of his elbow and watched the white wall of mist come closer.

And then it reached him and he screwed his eyes shut and steadied himself by fisting the iron bars. And suddenly footsteps reached his ears and a voice as welcome as John's before called out.

"Allan, where are you?"

"Over here, Will. I'm here!" It came out muffled but he hoped Will heard him. And, sure enough, the next thing Allan heard was the heavenly sound of key's jiggling and a lock was turned and Allan risked opening one eye and stared directly at Will's half-covered face.

"Will!" Allan was so happy, he could have kissed him.

"Come on, get out."

Allan let go of the iron bars and quickly limped out of the cell. Will noticed his impaired walk and, after only one tiny hesitation, slung his arm around Allan's waist to help him walk.

"Thanks, mate."

"Save your breath," Will mumbled and threw a quick look into the cell. "Is Gisborne with you?"

Allan frowned and shook his head.

"Okay, then let's get out of here," Will shrugged and motioned for someone to take the other side of Allan. It was Much, Allan realized, when he recognized the second person emerge from the mist. Much curtly nodded at him, grabbed his arm and shoved it over his shoulder.

"It's alright, I can walk," Allan coughed around a mouthful of smoke.

"Can you run?" Will countered with a raised eyebrow.

Allan didn't reply, he merely shrugged. But inside he felt so happy that right now he thought he could fly if they'd want him to. They had come for him! He couldn't believe it!

* * *

_This chapter somehow doesn't flow so much as it drags itself along. I don't know what's wrong. I don't like it but it's the best I could come up with. For the last few days I've been writing not this but the last chapter of this story. Yes, you heard that right. We're nearing the end. And I have it written already! Yay! Now I only have to get them all there._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_This chapter now has a few eye-openers in store for Guy and… well, I hope they don't come across as too much or too rushed. It just came to my mind in this way, I couldn't help it._

* * *

After descending the stairs to the dungeons they'd stopped and Marian and Guy had firmly covered their mouths and noses. Marian had of course used her Nightwatchman scarf and she had ripped a piece off for Guy, too. He would have done with a torn-off stripe from his black shirt, but before he could do so Marian had already given him the half of her shawl.

When Guy had secured the fabric at the back of his head, a wonderful familiar scent had filled his nostrils. The scarf had smelled purely of Marian and he'd briefly closed his eyes in bliss. When he'd opened them again he'd seen Marian help Crispin cover his face. The boy had been wearing a blue neckerchief that had come in handy enough, but he had needed help in pulling the knot at the back tight enough.

Finally they'd been ready to go and then, suddenly, all hell had broken loose around them.

People of all sorts, guards and servants alike, had come running their way in panic. They hadn't spared a single glance at the three but had continued to make their hasty way to the nearest exit, crying "Fire!" and "Help!" and "Poison!" all the way.

And then Marian, Crispin and Guy had rounded a corner and Guy had suddenly known why the people had panicked so much. A stink more awful than anything else he'd ever smelled in his life had hit Guy and had nearly made him gag. Marian and the boy hadn't done any better. He hadn't wanted to know how bad it would have been, had they not been wearing the scarves.

They'd probably have been rendered unconscious as well, just like those they'd seen lying on the ground when they'd made their way further along the way.

And then, at the entrance to the cells, the white fog had suddenly hit them. Guy hadn't been able to see anything, for that awful thick smelling smoke had been everywhere.

So he'd realized quickly that, if he didn't want to stumble around blindly, he'd have to take hold of the boy walking in front of him. At first he'd only placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder. But somehow that had turned into grabbing the boy's upper arm and now, Guy was suddenly noticing in surprise, he was holding the boy's – Crispin's – hand. How had that happened?

'I should really stop calling him the boy,' Guy thought. Even though that would mean he'd have to say the, at least in his eyes, unfortunate and not very much liked name they shared. Crispin. How parents could be so cruel as to name their child thus, Guy would never understand. Perhaps, he pondered further, the boy was to suffer the name because of the same circumstances that had made his parents choose it (if only as a middle name – Thank Heavens): Because of an elderly family member he'd never met.

Guy was pulled from his thoughts by a sudden commotion coming from around the corner. It sounded like footsteps and someone dragging something heavy across the ground. They had long since left the dungeons behind (after they had found Allan's cell empty) and had for a long while encountered no one. Now they were on their way through sewer tunnels in the back. Guy had no idea where they would lead to, but apparently Marian did, for she was leading them forward undeterred.

'Or maybe,' Guy thought glumly, 'she simply trusts Hood's word blindly because she loves him and has done so the entire time that you've known her and she's only been pretending to like you and she and Hood have secretly been laughing about your gullibility behind their backs.'

He tried to squash the thought and listened for more noises instead.

"Someone's coming," Guy suddenly heard a male voice hiss not very quietly.

"Shhht," another voice hissed back, equally loud.

Guy rolled his eyes. If these were the famous outlaws that had managed to fool him and his men (his former men) so often, then he had to wonder about his own abilities.

"Robin?" And that had been Marian who'd hissed now. But at least she'd managed to keep it quiet.

"No. Marian?" The first voice wondered, even louder now. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied. "Much? Where are you?"

"Here," came the prompt reply and Guy barely suppressed a snort. He rolled his eyes again instead.

"How very helpful when you can't see a thing," he mocked, not bothering to lower his voice. If they hadn't been heard by now, then every guard around had to be still out cold.

He realized that silence had fallen after his words. All he could hear were a few sharp intakes of breath. "Who's that?" the first voice asked just when Marian sniped over her shoulder. "Seriously, Guy. Would it kill you to try and not provoke them on first sight? It'll be difficult enough for you, don't you think?"

"Guy? Err, you mean, that's… Gisborne?" the one Marian had called Much stuttered.

"Yes," Marian replied before Guy had a chance to say anything. "It's me, Guy and Crispin. Who's with you, Much?"

"Will and Allan," Much's voice seemed to be coming from the ground and Guy realized that they had to be sitting down.

"Allan?" Guy took a few stumbling steps forward, and he knocked roughly into Crispin's small form. He didn't care. "Allan? Answer me!"

"He can't," the voice that had to belong to Will answered. "He passed out a while ago. He's badly hurt."

"I know," Guy growled and tried to squint through the fog that was only now beginning to clear out very slowly. What kind of poison had that been anyway? He'd never heard of anything that could do what this had done. The Saracens were truly much more advanced when it came to alchemy and everything else ignorant people called magic. Guy had seen a few things when he'd been in the Holy Land before (not that he wanted to think about that time now).

"Where is he? Allan?" Guy wanted to take his mind off things. He thought he saw several human-shaped lumps on the ground and moved closer. And as soon as Guy crouched down, he realized that the smoke wasn't as thick on the ground. And it was clearing away further but left the surroundings in darkness. He could barely make out Allan's slack form, he was on his back, with two men sitting by his side. He knee-walked over and shoved the one sitting on Allan's right aside. He thought it was Much, Hood's idiotic manservant.

The man took one look at him and scampered off quickly.

"Allan?" Guy shook the younger man's shoulder but got no reaction. Guy threw a quick look back to where he supposed Marian was. "Marian, Crispin, you need to sit down or crouch. The smoke's almost cleared off on the ground."

He didn't notice Will and Much share a confused look. Gisborne was being helpful? And… nice? It had almost sounded as if he was concerned for the other two's well-being. That couldn't be, could it?

Guy turned back to Allan and tried to assess if he was sporting any new injuries that would explain his unconsciousness. He couldn't find any evidence; only the burn marks and bruises he'd had when Guy had last seen him.

Someone suddenly crouched down beside Guy and when he turned his head he was surprised to see Crispin's worried face.

"Is he dead?" The boy's voice sounded troubled. But, Guy wondered with a frown, he didn't even know Allan, did he? Why would he be concerned for someone he didn't know?

"He's not dead," he gave back. "He's just… out of it."

"Did he breathe in the smoke?"

"How should I know?" Guy felt irritation wash over him but he tried to stuff it. He looked back down at Allan and could feel his mouth twist into a smile. "Could be though, since he usually doesn't know when to shut his big mouth."

Crispin let out a surprised giggle and then a groan could be heard coming from the man in question.

"Watch it, Giz," came Allan's softly mumbled reply. "That almost sounded like you've grown fond of me."

A snort escaped Guy's lips before he could stop it. Allan sat up cautiously and threw a look around. "Maz! Will! Much! Good to see you." He looked at Crispin and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Crispin."

"I'm Allan," he nodded at the boy. Then his eyes fell onto Guy. "And you, Giz. Finally escaped the devil's clutches for good, did you?"

Guy looked away. "We'll see about that."

"What do you mean?" Allan's voice sounded panicked. "You're not going back to him again, are you? Giz, come on! You can't…"

"I won't!" Guy forced out through clenched teeth. Then he repeated, more to himself. "I won't, not ever again. But, in case you hadn't noticed: We're still inside the castle! And if we don't get out soon…"

The others had watched the exchange with a silent mixture of bewildered frowns (Much and Will) and joy (Marian). But now Marian broke her silence. "Guy is right, we need to get out of here. So, Will, Much, where are the others?"

"Well," Much replied with a shrug. "John and Djaq were near the courtyard, so they were supposed to head out that way. They should be waiting for us at the edge of the forest."

"And Robin?" Marian finally asked. "Where is he?"

Guy looked at her face and tried to gauge her emotions. But he couldn't read her expression. When no answer came, Marian asked again. "Much, where is Robin?"

"He went looking for you and the boy," Will supplied finally. "He was supposed to meet us here. But…"

Oh.

Marian felt her stomach churn. Where was Robin? Had something happened to him? If it had, then it would be her fault, because she'd run off alone and had made him come after her. She had disobeyed him (again) and now…

"We need to find him," she jumped up. "Come on!"

Nobody reacted the way she wanted them to. Marian threw glares all around. When her eyes landed on Allan, she saw him lift his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Not being funny, Maz, but I'm not going back in there. Sorry but, no!"

"But…" Marian threw up her hands. "We can't leave him! Boys, come on!"

Guy stood up and faced the upset woman. "First of all, stop calling me boy. And second: Allan's right. We're not going back in for Hood."

"Of course you would say that!" It was Much who had stood up as well now. "We all know that you want Robin dead!"

Guy faced Much and tried to look as menacing as possible. "I wouldn't mind him dead, that's true. And I make no bones about that." He turned back to Marian and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "But I'm being practical right now. It's a miracle that this cooked-up plan of yours has worked in the first place. We won't have that much luck again. And Allan can't walk. Just look at him."

Marian had to admit that Guy might have a point. Allan looked as if he was about to pass out again. He would be of no help whatsoever. Instead he'd be a liability.

Guy continued after taking a deep breath. "And, neither can I. I can't protect you. I have no weapon, I can barely limp, and I'd wager the Sheriff wants me dead more than anyone else right now. So he'll send every man he has after me. And then there's the boy," Guy pointed at Crispin. "Marian, do you really want to risk his life over Hood?"

"I…" Marian looked from Guy to Crispin and then to the ground. Guy was right. She could not put them at risk again, especially Crispin.

"But we have to do something. I know that you hate him, but we can't just leave him, Guy!"

Guy gritted his teeth. "I hate him, yes. And one thing I especially hate is the fact that somehow, by dumb luck or whatever, Hood always manages to get away. So if his luck hasn't run out, I wager he's long since scampered off and we're wasting time for nothing."

"No," Marian shook her head vehemently. "Robin would never leave without us." She closed her eyes briefly and then, when she looked at him again, Guy saw a new kind of resolve in her eyes. "You don't understand. Robin and I… He wouldn't leave without me, Guy."

'Ah,' Guy thought bitterly and closed his eyes. 'Now she's telling me.' He tried to keep his rage and disappointment in check, but he had to press his fist to his mouth and turn away, or else he feared he'd have lashed out. When he'd composed himself enough to speak, his voice was clipped and cruel.

"I do understand. I understand you completely."

"Guy, I…" Marian tried to put a hand onto his shoulder but Guy pulled away as if burned. He took a few steps back.

"Save your lies and excuses, Marian. I've suspected long since. It doesn't change the fact that we need to get out of here, now!"

Guy turned his back on Marian and went to where Crispin was sitting on the ground. He motioned for the boy to stand up and then stalked over to Allan.

"Come on, lazy sod. Get up!" Despite his harsh words he held out a hand for Allan to take and then, when the younger man stood on weak legs, Guy slung an arm around Allan's waist to steady him. Allan threw his arm over Guy's shoulder, a grateful look in his eyes. Will and Much stared at them, mouths open and unsure what to say or do.

"Everyone ready to go?" Guy threw a look around and, not really expecting an answer, started walking down the tunnel till he reached a crossroad. He looked left and right, with no idea which way to go, and finally threw a look over his shoulder. The smoke had finally cleared and Guy was able to make out the others. They were all still standing where he'd left them, including Marian, as if rooted to the spot. He lifted an eyebrow expectantly (though they wouldn't be able to see it from that distance) and waited.

Allan had meanwhile watched Guy's face for signs of… well, of what exactly, he wasn't sure. Heartbreak, anger, despair… all of them and then some.

"Stop staring!" Guy elbowed Allan hard in the side and the younger man let out a hiss of pain.

"Oi! Watch the broken ribs, will you?"

Guy felt a tiny stab of guilt, but not enough to apologize. He clenched his jaw and looked away, hoping Allan would take the hint and shut up. But of course Allan, being Allan, didn't do him that favour.

"So now you know. You know, I told her countless times that she was playing with fire but," he shrugged, "she wouldn't listen. I reckon she's so confused over the two of you that she doesn't know what she wants at all. Or, who."

Guy couldn't help but look at Allan. "What do you mean, confused?"

"Duh, Giz!" Now it was Allan's turn to deal out a cuff with his elbow. "I mean, she's fallen for the both of you and has no idea what to do."

"You're lying," Guy shook his head. "She's been lying to me all this time. She's betrayed me, made me think that perhaps there was a chance, while all this time she's been with Hood. She's…"

"I know for a fact that's she's not been with Robin, not in that way," Allan winked slyly. "At least not while I was still around. There's never been more than a few kisses and hand-holding going on."

"And how would you know?" Guy bit his tongue. He really didn't want to discuss this with Allan now, and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Think! For one: Where would they do that, huh? At the camp? With all of us around, watching? Believe me, Giz, Marian is not one of those women who like an audience for that sort of thing."

Guy couldn't stop the mental image from forming behind his closed eyes. Marian and Hood, entangled on the forest ground, with a group of gaping outlaws around them… he almost threw up in his mouth!

But Allan wasn't done yet. "And besides, I just know, alright? Marian hasn't… she's still… you know. A maid. And she might have led you on at first but now, come on Giz, don't tell me that you really think she doesn't care for you. Can you honestly doubt that she has feelings for you? After everything? I mean, come on, who do you think convinced the gang to break us out, huh? It sure as hell wasn't Robin! Marian cares for you. She does, a great deal. Even a blind man can see it!"

Guy didn't know what to believe, or feel. He remembered their talk from before, they way she'd insisted that she'd come to rescue him. He also remembered the kiss and, alright, that hadn't felt like a lie. Far from it. Marian had kissed him! Still, she'd lied. She'd been in league with Hood all this time and they'd probably promised each other to live happily-ever-after once the Sheriff was dead and Hood had his precious Locksley back!

"Guy," Allan using his first name had Guy turn his head back, no matter that he didn't want to hear more. "Look, mate. From what I've heard, it's not all sunshine and roses between Marian and Robin. Far from it, actually. They fight a lot. So, don't give up, eh? Not all is lost, not until you hear them say 'I do!'." Allan squeezed Guy's shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod. He wasn't exactly sure why he was reassuring and supporting Guy, or… well, yes, he knew why.

Because Guy had become his friend. And, although he considered Robin his friend as well, Allan knew that right now he had a better stand with the former Master-At-Arms. But he wasn't just looking out for himself. He'd genuinely come to suspect that maybe, perhaps Guy could turn out to be the better choice for Marian. When he wasn't with the Sheriff… Allan believed that they had a chance.

Marian sure as hell made Guy a better man, that much was obvious. And if Guy could see Marian for who she really was, if he could learn to accept her headstrong, stubborn and very unconventional side and not try to pressure her into typical ladylike behaviour (something that he knew Robin would always fail at), then Allan strongly believed those two could make it work.

But, he couldn't tell Guy that. Not now, when he saw that the others, who'd stayed behind, had finally made up their mind to follow.

Guy seemed to have noticed, too.

He turned to face them and saw that it was the quiet one, Will, who was the first to shrug and slowly make his way over. Much followed and Guy saw Crispin take Marian's hand and tuck her forward eventually. Marian wasn't able to protest much, the boy wouldn't let her.

It hurt to look at her, Guy realized, but not as much as he'd thought. Perhaps there had been some grain of wisdom in Allan's words after all (not that he'd ever admit that out loud). Guy felt, after what Allan had said, a small glimmer of hope still curse through him. Perhaps not all was lost yet, indeed. Marian hadn't yet said 'I do', not to Hood nor to him. And until she did, he'd go on hoping.

Allan had watched the scene between Marian and Crispin with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that the boy had her wrapped around his finger. Allan grinned and turned to Guy. "That boy is good! Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"I have no idea," Guy frowned. "He showed up out of nowhere, said he'd come to rescue me."

"Seriously?" Allan gaped at him and then a stray thought hit him out of nowhere. He broke into a sly smile. "Is he yours then? Another one of your accidental results of a tumble with some wench?"

Guy almost let Allan's arm drop in shock. "What?" He stared at Allan, eyes huge, breath coming out in a harsh gasp.

Allan had noticed Guy's shock, of course he had. He shrugged, good-natured. "I'm just saying, he looks a lot like you, doesn't he? Makes you start to think…"

"Well, don't!" Guy snapped, irritated. It couldn't be, could it? And then the rest of Allan's words sank in and before he could stop himself he'd asked quietly. "What did you mean, another one?"

"Well," Allan shrugged again. "Girl named Annie ring any bells? Must be over a year ago now, that she had your babe. We found it in the woods."

Guy didn't know what to say. He looked to the ground. The others had meanwhile suited up to them and Guy let them pass. Then, with Marian well out of ear-shot he turned to Allan again. "Does Marian know?"

"Sure," Allan didn't see any use in lying. "She was the one who brought the babe back to its mother in the end. A boy, wasn't it? Seth?" He watched Guy's face closely but couldn't read the different emotions flying over the older man's face.

"Come on, Guy. Allan," Marian's voice from ahead finally pulled Guy out of his reverie. He looked up and saw that the group of them had taken the tunnel leading to the right. They were waiting at yet another crossroad.

Without another look at Allan's face Guy strengthened his grip around the man's waist and pulled him along. Together they suited up to the others. Will had taken the lead for now and he took another turn left and then whispered. "We're almost there."

And, sure enough, when Guy rounded the corner he could see faint daylight fall through a small rectangular hole in the ceiling. Some kind of trapdoor, then. A thick rope was dangling from the opening. It was tied into a loop at the end and Guy realized that it was supposed to function as a foothold.

"Who's first?" Will asked the others.

Guy let go of Allan and threw an uneasy look up. "What's up there?" He countered, not wanting to go anywhere blind. It could be a trap after all, couldn't it?

"We're straight beneath the cellar of a merchant's house in one of Nottingham's back streets. He's someone we trust," Will supplied when no one else said anything. "So, I reckon it better not be you first, or else he might mistake us for the Sheriff's men and try to kill us on sight."

Guy didn't reply. He hadn't wanted to go first anyway, thank you very much. So he simply crossed his arms over his chest and watched Will make the first climb. The young man lifted his slender body up easily enough, grabbed hold of the trapdoor's edges, and pulled himself through. Then he vanished from sight, probably to check for any unwanted surprises or ambushes.

Guy turned to Allan. "You think you can manage on your own?"

Allan shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?"

"You go before me then, I'll give you a lift and one of them," he motioned to the others, "can pull you up from above."

Marian had witnessed the exchange and when Guy met her eyes he received a grateful smile. He didn't return it but let his eyes glide to the boy by her side instead.

Now that the idea had been put into his head, Guy could see what Allan had meant. The boy had thick black hair, not unlike his own, and his eyes were extremely blue, just like his own. And… how old was he anyway? Thirteen? Fourteen?

'Nonsense,' Guy tried to shake off the thought. 'There's many boys with black hair and blue eyes. Doesn't mean anything!'

A tiny voice inside his head (that sounded suspiciously like Allan's) suddenly piped up. 'Sure there's lots of black-haired boys with blue eyes. But with the name Crispin? Not being funny but, you think that's coincidence?'

Guy told the voice to shut up and threw a long look at the boy again. "Crispin, come here!"

Crispin almost jumped out of his skin in shock. Sir Guy had not called him by his name before and now… what could he want? He quickly went to stand before him, heart beating rapidly, and his blue eyes shone with excitement. "Yes?"

Guy didn't know why he'd called for the boy. He couldn't very well go and ask him who his parents were, could he? He looked away and tried to think of something. His gaze landed on Marian, who was watching them curiously. He quickly averted his eyes. But seeing her had given him an idea at last.

"Crispin," he placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder and could feel him tremble slightly. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Sir Guy!" Crispin's eyes were wide.

"When we're up there," he pointed briefly at the trapdoor, "I want you to keep close to Lady Marian the whole time. Stay by her side, take her hand, I don't care. Just, don't let her out of your sight. Not until I say so. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Crispin nodded eagerly. "But why? Are you afraid she's gonna try to run off on her own again? To find Robin Hood?"

The boy wasn't stupid, that much was clear. But Guy couldn't admit that that was exactly what he was afraid of. Besides, he wasn't afraid of anything! Merely concerned. Just because he was furious with Marian didn't mean that he'd let her run head-first into danger! And certainly not for Hood!

Guy gave the boy a quick nod in confirmation. And then Marian was there beside them. "Crispin, you're next to go up. Come on."

"Alright," the boy sent Guy a discreet nod back and walked over to the rope. Without any help he slung his foot into the loop and hoisted himself up into standing. He wasn't able to reach the trapdoor's edge though, his fingers only grazed the stone rim. But before he could call upstairs for help a set of hands was already reaching through, gripped him tight, and pulled him up.

"What did you say to him just now, Guy?" Marian's voice was curious, warm and gentle.

Guy swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Nothing."

"Guy," she sighed and placed a hand onto his arm. It burned like fire and Guy shrugged it off. "Marian, you're next."

Marina threw a hopeful look at Allan and motioned for him to take her place instead. "Why don't you…?"

"No," Guy cut her off and shoved her not so gently towards the dangling rope. "He stays. You go."

"Guy, please!" Marian pleaded. "At least let me explain."

Guy crossed his arms over his chest and straightened to his full height. He towered dangerously over her and looked down his nose, eyes burning in rage. "I don't want to hear your lies, Marian. I want you to get out of my sight."

He could see Marian swallow painfully. Then she sighed, looked to the ground, and turned on the spot. Without another glance back she climbed up the rope.

"Err," Allan suddenly coughed. Guy had almost forgotten him. "Wasn't that a bit too harsh, mate?"

"Mind your own business," Guy growled back and motioned for Allan to grab the rope. Allan shrugged and took hold of the line. He managed to get his foot into the loop but when he tried to hoist himself up, pain shot through his every bone and he groaned and almost let go.

A pair of strong hands came to steady his hips. Guy stood behind him, took a deep breath and then lifted Allan up. His own hurt body cried out in protest but Guy clenched his jaw and pushed through it.

Hands from above grabbed for Allan and pulled him up. With the weight suddenly gone, Guy almost staggered to his knees. But then he took another deep breath, placed his foot on the rope, and hoisted himself up.

He tried to grab the edge of the hole and climb up unaided, but, like it or not, strong hands grabbed under his shoulders before he knew it and pulled. Guy landed on his hands and knees next to the hole. He gulped in some air and then lifted his head, only to stare into the blue eyes of none other than Robin Hood.

* * *

_Please, I'm dying to know what you think of the shocking (to Guy at least) suspicion concerning Crispin. Would you hate it if it were true? Love it? Tell me, please._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Sorry for the long delay (I keep saying that a lot, I know). Real life was terribly busy and I got sick. As a result this isn't the best chapter but I had to give you something._

* * *

The instant Guy climbed out of the hole and stared into the eyes of Robin Hood, silence fell over the cellar. You could have heard a needle drop to the stony ground, the tension was so high. Everybody, it seemed, was holding their breaths.

Guy slowly straightened up, his moves cautious as if in slow-motion. He stared at Hood and instinctively reached for his sword, only to realize that he didn't have one. Hood saw his move, of course he did, and the man had the audacity to smirk. Then he suddenly turned away without a word. Guy watched him like a hawk, equally silent.

With Hood out of his face, it seemed as if life was coming back to the others. They started moving and softly talking amongst themselves. Guy stood straight, still tense, waiting. And with Hood gone, the path was clear for Marian to once again approach him.

Much to Guy's private contentment he noticed Crispin standing close behind her, an edge of her cloak firmly clasped in his fist. It looked like the boy was taking what Guy had asked of him very seriously, even though there was no need for Marian to run off.

Marian looked up into Guy's face, eyes all wide and innocent, and once again pleaded with him to let her explain. But Guy only met her with a stone-cold glare before he concentrated his eyes back on Hood. He couldn't bear to talk to her now, and certainly not with Robin Hood standing two feet away. Apart from his anger at Marian's betrayal, Guy was far too apprehensive of his current situation to concentrate on anything she'd have to say.

Guy watched Hood's every move. He suddenly felt like a sheep that had somehow managed to escape slaughter, only to realize that it had run away with a pack of wolves.

He was waiting, nerves strung tight and on edge, for the attack that had to come.

But instead of attacking Guy, Hood continued to ignore him. He walked up to Allan instead, eyed him critically for a while and then pulled him aside for a quiet talk. Guy had no idea what was being said, but he saw both men giving him looks all through it. In the end Allan nodded at Hood with a mixture of shame and gratefulness in his eyes, so Guy assumed that the former traitor had more or less been welcomed back into the fold.

Guy tried to disregard the stab of anger (or was it disappointment?) he felt. He would not mourn the loss of a friendship that he hadn't wanted in the first place! If Allan wanted to go back to Hood and his band of outlaws, then so be it, and good riddance. He didn't need Allan and he would not waste another thought on him.

And he would certainly not ask Hood to be taken in as well. Never! He might not have a clue as to what to do with his life now that he had lost everything, but he would not stoop so low as to become one of Hood's men!

Guy of Gisborne would never take orders from Robin Hood!

Even though, Guy had to admit now that he was witnessing it, the man seemed to be good at what he did. He was a born leader.

Until now Guy had never really thought about how Hood might manage to keep some sort of order amongst his band of outlaws. He'd more or less seen them as a chaotic bunch of men that did what they wanted.

But apparently there was more to it than that. Robin was giving out orders and he brooked no argument but showed a strong sense of leadership and a stoic finality in his command. Guy had to admit that he was more than a little impressed.

Hood ordered the gang to meet the two remaining members (Little John and the Saracen woman) at the west gate and then head back to the outlaw camp in the forest. He told Marian to take Crispin back to his father who, Guy understood, had already gotten word of the boy's safety. Guy briefly wondered when Hood had organized this (and where he'd been during the rescue), but then his concentration was taken up by the argument that followed.

Marian was loudest in her reluctance to obey of course. She refused to leave the two of them alone, clearly afraid they'd kill each other. Much and Allan were next to voice their protests, but Hood shut them down all the same.

"I'm going to talk to Gisborne, alone," was all he said on the matter. Nothing swayed him. "No argument. Now, go! I'll meet you later."

And that was that.

Guy watched everyone climb the stairs that led to the merchant's house. He took one last look at the ones he didn't completely hate (meaning Allan, Marian and the boy), not knowing if he'd ever see them again, and saw Allan give him a nod. "I'll see you at the camp, Giz."

Guy didn't know what to reply. He didn't want to go to the outlaw camp but, seeing that he had nowhere else to go and no means to support himself, he was beginning to think that maybe staying with the outlaws wasn't the worst idea. It was better than camping out in the forest by himself. Well, first he had to survive the 'talk' with Hood. He'd make plans for later after that.

So Guy simply nodded back to Allan and watched him leave. Then he turned to Hood.

"Now, Gisborne." Robin had taken a casual stance, leaning against the wall next to the stairs with his arms and ankles crossed. He eyed him with open curiosity. "Tell me why you did it."

Guy watched the man, realizing fully well that he was effectively blocking the exit, and moved to mirror his posture. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look as unimpressed as possible. "I won't justify my actions to you, Hood."

"Yes, you will."

When Guy didn't react Robin let out a sigh. "Look, Gisborne. You don't really have a choice here. Either you tell me what I wanna know or I will send you back to the Sheriff so that he can finish the job the jailor obviously started on you."

Guy held Robin's gaze. "I'd like to see you try."

"No, you don't."

Both men continued to stare at each other in silence. How much time passed, Guy couldn't tell. Eventually Robin pushed off the wall and started pacing. "Damn it, Gisborne. We're wasting time!"

"What," Guy raised an eyebrow. "You've got somewhere else to be? Afraid they'll start the birthday party without you?"

Robin's head shot up and for a moment he couldn't manage to mask the surprise. "You remember that it's my birthday?"

Guy could have kicked himself. Why did he have to mention that? He quickly tried to play it down. "The Sheriff had something special planned for you. He told me."

"No, he didn't." Robin smirked.

"The servants at Locksley talked about it," Guy knew Robin wouldn't fall for it. Still, he had to try.

Robin grinned openly now. "Admit it, you remembered the date."

Guy looked away.

"It's alright. I know yours, too." Robin stopped his pacing in front of Guy. "I remember your last birthday party at Gisborne Manor. Your mother…"

"Stop right there!" Guy fixed him with a glare. "We're not doing this. Don't bring up the past!"

"Fair enough," Robin shrugged. "Then start talking about the present. What happened? And don't tell me you've suddenly had a change of heart. People like you don't just wake up one day and think 'Oh, I've had enough of this. I'm switching sides now!' They just don't."

"You know nothing about me, Hood!" Guy growled.

"Then tell me!" Robin exclaimed. "Help me understand why I should even consider trusting you!"

"You shouldn't," Guy gave back. "I certainly won't trust you. Ever."

"Well, then I'm obviously the better man because I'm willing to try. But my patience is wearing thin and if you don't start talking soon then, Marian and Allan be damned, I will walk out of here and let the Sheriff do the rest." Seeing Guy's frown Robin clarified. "Yeah, that's right. I'm giving you a chance only because of them. They begged me to listen to you. But you don't wanna talk, fine. I'll be sure to…"

"What do you want me to say?" Guy suddenly exclaimed. "That you're right? Fine, you're right! I didn't just wake up and think: 'Today I'm gonna kill the Sheriff!'. The urge has been there for years now, so nothing new. I cannot tell you what happened! It wasn't just one thing, it was all of it. Vaisey's mad plans, his humiliations, his threat against Marian, the time I've spent with her…"

"You leave Marian out of it," Robin glared menacingly at Guy. "If she's the reason you're here, then you can just as well go back to Vaisey now. You'll never have her. She's mine!"

Guy glared right back. Having it thrown right into his face, and by Hood of all people, cut like a knife. But then he remembered and almost smirked. "Is that so?" He crossed his arms over his chest again. "Is that why she kissed me?"

All the colour drained from Robin's face. "She what? You're lying!" He grabbed Guy by the front of his leather jacket. "You're lying!"

"Am I? Ask the boy," Guy smirked fully now. "He got more than an eye full."

SMACK

Robin's fist shot out to collide with Guy's chin but of course Guy had anticipated something like that. He blocked Robin's punch with his arm. What he hadn't anticipated though was the left hook to his kidneys Hood dealt out at the same time. Guy wheezed and bent over, pain shooting through his middle.

"Marian's mine!" Robin growled.

"She's not. Not yet anyway, from what I hear," Guy looked up with a smirk. Then he rammed his head into Hood's stomach and lurched forward with a cry. The move sent both men to the ground. They rolled around, fists shooting out, trying to land a blow. Guy had come out on top first, thanks to his sheer size, but a punch to his chin knocked him sideways and Robin managed to scramble out from under him. He jumped to his feet again and quick as a lightning drew his sword. Before Guy had a chance to stand, the cold steel was held to his throat.

"You won't have her!"

"Oh, that's rich," Guy ground out, eyeing the sword warily, still on his knees. He slowly stood up, the sword following his movement. "Pointing your weapon at a defenceless man. Why don't you give me a sword and then I'd be happy to end this right here, right now."

"Shut up," Robin suddenly hissed and threw a look over his shoulder.

"What? Can't bear to hear the truth, Locksley?"

"Shut up!" Again Robin's eyes darted from Guy to something behind him and back. Then he suddenly ran to the trapdoor in the ground. Bending forward he listened closely.

Guy frowned and listened, too.

Noises came through the hole; faint voices and running feet. Robin looked back at Guy. Their eyes met.

"Soldiers," both men hissed at the same time.

"Shit!" Robin exclaimed and ran back to where Guy stood. "Come on!"

"What? You expect me to follow you?" Guy planted his feet, arms crossed defensively.

Robin let out a sigh. "Don't make the same mistake twice, Gisborne."

He left Guy standing and quickly dashed towards the stairs. At the foot of the first step he looked back, tilting his head as if waiting for an answer from Guy. When nothing came, he shook his head and climbed up the stairs. "Stubborn as a mule! I don't know why I even bother!"

Guy watched him go, then he threw another look at the trapdoor. The faint light of approaching torches drew closer more and more. They would see the trapdoor soon. And then they would come, God-knows how many of them, and he didn't have a weapon to defend himself.

He didn't really have a choice, did he?

Guy let out a curse and quickly followed Robin Hood up the stairs.

* * *

The gang had managed to leave Nottingham town undetected and had met John and Djaq at the west gate. The Saracen had thrown a close look at Allan's bruised face and limping form and had deemed him unfit to make the long walk back to camp. His injuries were too severe.

So it had been decided that they'd all accompany Marian and Crispin to where Crispin's father was waiting. They hoped he would agree to take Allan back to Knighton on his cart.

They had turned onto the road to Knighton, Crispin walking next to Marian at the front of the group. He lifted his head to look ahead and he could see a cart waiting in the distance. That would be his father.

Crispin gulped and tried to shake off the worry that wanted to take hold of him. But he didn't quite manage and the thought of his father's fury slowed his feet. And since Crispin was still clasping the edge of Marian's cloak in his fist, it slowed down Marian, too. The others passed and took point, Allan limping with Much and Will as human crutches by his side.

Marian had noticed Crispin slowing down and she threw a look at his worried face. She tried to put on an encouraging expression. It wasn't easy, seeing that she was fuming on the inside (how dare Robin order her to leave?). "Don't be afraid, Crispin. Your father might be angry with you, but he will be even more relieved to have you back unscathed."

"I know," the boy replied softly. "Still, he will be furious. And he's right to be. It was a dumb thing to do, wasn't it? And completely unnecessary. I didn't need to rescue Sir Guy."

"What do you mean?" Marian stopped walking.

"It was you," Crispin stated with a shrug. "You made him come with us in the end. If it hadn't been for you, Sir Guy would have taken me to the Sheriff or… worse."

Marian didn't know what to say. Was it true? Would Guy have harmed the boy if she hadn't shown up? And had she really been the one to make him decide to break with the Sheriff for good?

"Can I ask you something?" Crispin suddenly pulled Marian out of her thoughts.

"Of course."

Crispin took a deep breath and looked to the ground for a moment, as if to gather his courage. Marian felt a flutter of nerves, she didn't know why.

"Will you be marrying Sir Guy?"

"What?" Inwardly, Marian groaned. 'That's why the nerves! I knew he saw the kiss. Of course he'd ask!'

"I mean, I know you love him but…" Crispin looked up at her and his blue eyes (blue like Guy's, Marian's mind supplied very unhelpfully) were wide. "He's an outlaw and you can't marry an outlaw, can you? It's against the law."

"I…" Marian didn't know where to begin with her protests and explanations. She didn't love Guy! She loved Robin! But she couldn't talk to Crispin that way.

"You're right," she managed to say eventually. "Marrying an outlaw is against the law. So, no. I won't be marrying Sir Guy." She sighed softly. "Looks like I won't be marrying anybody any time soon."

A small smile flit over Crispin's face. "Good."

Marian shot him a frown and Crispin quickly schooled his features. Then his voice got even softer than before. "If I promised not to become an outlaw, would you marry me?"

Oh.

Marian had to suppress the smile that threatened to overtake her face. It wouldn't do to make the boy think she was making fun of him. He would surely take it the wrong way.

"Well Crispin," Marian took Crispin's downcast face in her hands and made him look up to her. "Something tells me that it'll be much more difficult for you to uphold that promise than you think. You're on your best way to become an outlaw already!"

Crispin couldn't help but grin sheepishly. She was right! What he'd done today had been very outlawly, hadn't it?

"So," Marian continued with a smile. "Why don't we postpone this conversation for a few years, and if nothing has changed, and you haven't changed your mind, then I'll think about it. Would that be alright?"

"I guess," Crispin blushed. She hadn't said no! And she hadn't made fun of him, or told him he was only a child. He liked her all the more for it.

Suddenly a loud voice called out from ahead. "Crispin!"

They both turned towards it and saw Tom, Crispin's father, come running. "Crispin!"

Marian looked down into Crispin's once again worried face. "Here goes nothing," she shrugged and gave him a clap on the back. "Go on, run ahead. He's been worried sick."

Crispin squared his shoulders and started walking towards his father. Marian couldn't help but be proud of him. He wasn't a coward and he was ready to face the consequences of his actions.

'If only I could be that brave when it comes to facing the consequences of my actions,' she thought when, unwillingly and completely out of context, the memory of Guy's fervent lips on hers arose.

'I can't run from my feelings forever.' Marian watched Tom reach his son and saw him almost fall to his knees in his haste to pull Crispin into his strong arms. The rest of the gang had gathered next to them, patiently waiting.

Marian braced herself and then started walking over. But after only a few steps she suddenly stopped. Crispin was safe, the others were occupied and would return to camp or to Knighton… this was her chance.

"I can't run from my feelings forever," Marian repeated out loud. "I won't. And I certainly won't let Guy and Robin kill each other." She made sure that her sword and dagger sat where they belonged and once again secured the Nightwatchman mask back on her face. Then she turned on the spot and ran back the way she'd come, back to Nottingham, back to Robin and Guy.

* * *

_I know that this doesn't solve much and this is not how I wanted to end this chapter. But I don't have time for more and I desperately wanted to post this today. So, tell me what you think, please._

_**To MargretThornton:** I hope you like that I did make Guy feel like a sheep now, too (see your review for Ch.2)._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Again this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But once I got Guy and Robin talking, there was no stopping them. They ran away with the dialogue. It just came out like this. Sorry._

* * *

Robin decided to wait for Gisborne before he'd leave the merchant's house and go out into the street. He could hear the man clatter up the stairs, so this time it seemed he'd actually listened and not waited too long. Progress, at last.

Robin pulled his hood over his head and then a thought struck him. Gisborne would not be able to simply blend into the crowd. His tall figure alone would draw attention, not to mention the black leather clothes that no one but him wore around here.

So, he'd need a disguise. Robin threw a quick look around the room. He spotted a dark brown tunic on a chair and quickly snatched it up. It would have to do.

Gisborne barrelled through the door but stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise, when he realized that Robin had been waiting.

"Here," Robin threw the tunic at him. "Take off your leathers."

"No."

Robin rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "You need to blend in. Put that on!"

Guy eyed the tunic with distaste. It was dirty, and it stank of sweat. He took a quick look around the room, trying to find something else to wear (for he knew Robin had a point, he'd stick out like a sore thumb in his black leathers). His eyes spotted a cloak not unlike Marian's, held in tans and greens. He quickly pulled it from the hook on the wall and threw it over. Then he glared at Robin.

"This will do."

"Fine," Robin shrugged. "But cover your head. And, for God's sake, don't walk so damn straight all the time. Slouch! You're no soldier!"

"I am a knight," Guy growled but put the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Yes, and I am the Lord of Locksley. But do you see me parading around with my banner all the time?" Robin walked up to the door. "You're an outlaw, Gisborne. Start behaving like one and we might actually get out alive."

He stepped outside and turned right, almost seamlessly blending into the people milling about. Guy followed, giving the crowd suspicious looks. But no one took any notice, no one screamed for the guards, and Guy gradually relaxed. He tried to keep his head down and his shoulders low, and threw Robin a dark glare when he turned and smirked in obvious triumph.

"Shut it," Guy snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Robin grinned back and rounded a corner to enter a small and empty alley. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath (not that he really needed it – he wasn't the injured one here). Out of the corner of his eyes Robin saw Gisborne do the same.

Truth was, Robin needed a moment to sort his thoughts. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was beginning to enjoy this. He didn't want to, absolutely not, and tried to put on a severe expression. But he couldn't help it. Making fun of Gisborne and bossing him around while sneaking around undetected (one of Robin's favourite pastimes, he'd come to realize) was making him feel good.

But he was supposed to be furious (and he was) and he should want to kill the man (he didn't – he'd never want to kill any man, no matter who), not enjoy his company. What was wrong with him? Gisborne was his enemy, and a traitor who'd tried to kill the King and who would do so again if given the chance… or, would he really? Or had the man changed? Did he deserve Robin's doubts?

Robin let out a sigh. He had no idea what to think and what to do with Gisborne. Marian believed him capable of changing for the better, but that's only because she wanted to believe. She was letting her feelings for Gisborne cloud her judgement, Robin knew, and the thought helped him put his fury back to the forefront of his mind.

What Gisborne had said earlier… had Marian really kissed him? Robin had long since feared that her feelings for the man were stronger than she'd let on. Maybe she hadn't even realized it herself yet. But if she'd kissed him, willingly… Robin closed his eyes.

He steered his thoughts away from Marian. It hurt too much to think that she'd… anyway. He concentrated on watching Gisborne from the side. He couldn't see much of the man's face and figure, but what little piece of skin he saw was covered in bruises. And he'd favoured his right leg while walking, so the left had obviously taken some damage.

Allan had said they'd both been tortured. Now that suddenly reminded him of something. Robin turned his head and stared at Gisborne. "Why weren't you in the dungeons with Allan?"

He could see Gisborne slowly weight his options: He could either lie, tell the truth, or not answer at all. In the end the man let out a deep breath, looked away and opened his mouth.

"Because the Sheriff wanted me to do his dirty work. One last job, I think, before he'd kill me. He kept Allan in there to ensure I would comply."

'I may be a fool for it, but I believe him,' Robin thought darkly. Out loud he asked further. "Why would the Sheriff think that keeping Allan locked up would make you comply? It's not as if you care about him. You care about no one but yourself."

Guy said nothing, he merely gave Robin a look that spoke volumes.

Robin looked away. 'Right, himself and Marian.' He changed the subject. "What job?"

"Huh?"

Robin clarified. "What last job did Vaisey want you to do?"

Again he could see Guy ponder what to answer before he spoke. "What do you think? He wanted me to kill the King."

"But Richard's in the Holy Land. Vaisey wouldn't sent you there on your own. He wouldn't trust you to do it."

"No," Guy conceded. "He wouldn't sent me. He planned to have me come with him."

Robin's eyes went wide. "Vaisey's going to the Holy Land himself?"

Guy nodded.

"When?"

"We're supposed to have left already. Vaisey has secured a passage on a ship sailing from Portsmouth in two days. Now, I have no idea what he's gonna do now that I'm not… well, he may have a replacement assassin on standby. Or he'll decide to do it himself. I wouldn't put it past him. He's under a lot of pressure from the Black Knights and Prince John. He needs to act now or…" Guy trailed off, realizing that he'd let slip far more than he'd intended.

Robin wasn't listening. Vaisey had planned to go to the Holy Land. That's why there'd been an agent of Prince John arriving today (he'd seen them both earlier). But if Vaisey planned an assassination attempt on the King, the King needed to be warned! Now! And Vaisey needed to be stopped before he could board a ship.

Robin had his work cut out for him. But before he could concentrate on springing into action, he had to know something else first.

"Gisborne, tell me one thing," he eyed the man closely. "If King Richard would be walking around that corner this instant, what would you do?"

Guy's face contorted into a frown. "He wouldn't. He's…"

"Just answer!" Robin gripped Guy's arm and stopped him from turning away. "If Richard were here, now. Would you kill him? Would you bend your knee and bow? Would you run? What?"

"I wouldn't kill him," Guy answered eventually. "Apart from the fact that I don't have my sword and even if I had it I would be struck down before I could so much as lift it, with you standing next to me, I wouldn't because… I don't care about Richard one way or another. Do I think he's a good King? No. He's abandoned his country for years, he doesn't care about England, only for war and glory."

Robin was about to protest but Guy held up a hand. He wasn't finished. "Still, I don't think John would be a better choice, and killing Richard would solve nothing. My situation has changed and I would gain nothing from it. So, no, I wouldn't kill him. But I wouldn't bend my knee and beg forgiveness for my past sins either."

"He wouldn't grant it," Robin threw in, angry.

"No man can grant forgiveness and give absolution for the things I've done," Guy continued softly, almost speaking to himself. "I know that. That's for the Almighty alone to decide, and I think he's got more important things to worry about."

"So what?" Robin ground out. "You just give up? You won't even try?"

"Try what? To seek redemption? How? By joining you?"

Robin just looked at him. Did he want Gisborne to join his gang? No. But he could use his help all the same. "Help me stop Vaisey. It's not too late." He wasn't sure what he meant exactly: That it wasn't too late to stop Vaisey, or not too late for Guy to start redeeming himself. Perhaps he meant both.

"It is too late," Guy pointed out. "I figure he's left Nottingham already." Ah, so Guy was talking about Vaisey's plans, not his own redemption.

"I don't think so." A sly smile appeared on Robin's face. "I paid him a little visit during our rescue mission."

Guy's eyebrow rose expectantly.

"While Vaisey was unconscious from Djaq's poisonous fumes, I locked him and Sir What's-His-Name in a storeroom, bound and gagged. I wager it may take the guards quite a while to find them. But not forever I'm afraid. So we need to get to Portsmouth before him, and come up with a way to stop him."

"That's your plan?" Guy had to admit that the idea of Vaisey bound and gagged in a storeroom pleased him greatly. It was an image he would certainly treasure for a long time.

"Well, half a plan anyway," Robin grinned and pushed himself off the wall. He started walking down the alley and threw over his shoulder: "I'm sure we'll figure out the other half when we're at the camp. You coming?"

Guy allowed himself a small smirk and followed Robin.

* * *

They had left Nottingham through the west gate, unseen by the guards because they'd hidden on the back of a cart that had left when market was over. Guy hadn't liked to hide underneath empty sacks and cloths that smelled of stale grain and flour, but he figured it was better than to be detected.

They'd hopped off the cart when the driver, a peasant that had eyed him suspiciously but had been friendly with Robin, had steered his horse towards Clun. Robin had taken a small path into the woods then and Guy had followed. Both had walked on in silence, contemplating the changed situation as well as the problems that lay before them.

Guy's mind had also been working restlessly on a thought that refused to die down, no matter how hard he'd tried to push it away. He stole looks at Robin from time to time, silently chewing over simply asking the man.

Robin had watched Guy struggling with something for a while, until finally he snapped. "Out with it, Gisborne."

"What?"

"You've been mulling over something for the last two miles. Just ask, for God's sake!"

Guy briefly looked to the ground. Then his eyes met Robin's. "The boy. Crispin."

Robin stopped walking, surprise written all over his face. He hadn't expected this. "What about him?"

"You know his family? His parents?" Allan's far-fetched presumption that Crispin could be Guy's child, just because he looked a bit like him, had persistently been nagging at him. But it was just that, a presumption, right?

"I do," Robin nodded. "They're good people, from Knighton. Crispin's older sister Eleanor was Marian's best friend when they grew up."

"I don't care about his sister," Guy waved off. "The parents. Are they…?"

"What?" Robin had no idea what Guy was getting at. But whatever it was, it was making the man nervous, he could see.

"Are they… his real parents?"

Robin didn't know what to say. He stared at Guy, trying to figure out the meaning behind his questions. What did it matter to him? Why would he care?

Seeing Robin's confused face Guy let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't play stupid, Hood. You know what I'm asking!"

"No, I really don't!"

Guy closed his eyes. "Is the boy really theirs? Or did they take him in as a babe, raised him as their own while he's…"

The scales fell from Robin's eyes and his mouth dropped open. "What? You mean he's yours?"

"I don't know!" Guy roared. "Is he?"

"How should I know? Good God, Gisborne!" Robin exclaimed. "Is this a custom of yours, fathering children only to abandon them? I mean, I knew of one, and that's bad enough already, but I had no idea that you made a right habit of it. I don't wanna know! Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh, come off it," Guy scoffed. "As if you've never dipped your feather where it didn't belong and something stuck. I bet there are lots of pale and blue-eyed babes running around in the Holy Land!"

"There are none!" Robin shouted, outraged. But the truth was, he didn't know for sure, did he? There had been a few occasions in the Holy Land, when he'd sought the warmth and solace of a woman's embrace and more. But nothing had ever come of it, neither love nor a child. He would know, wouldn't he?

Guy had watched the different emotions run over Robin's face. He smirked. "You expect me to believe that in all your years away you didn't once seek the company of a nice and soft and willing Saracen woman? As if!"

"Even if I did, it's none of your business," Robin ground out. "At least I've never fathered a child and left it in the woods to die!"

"Neither did I!" Guy started pacing. "I paid one of my men to take the babe to Kirkley's Abbey. I didn't know he'd take the money and leave the child to die."

"But you didn't care one way or another, did you?" Robin shook his head. "If you'd cared, you'd have brought the child there yourself."

"What, and risk the Sheriff finding out about it? Give him even more power over me? Something else to use as leverage?" Guy turned on the spot and started walking away. He threw another frustrated scoff over his shoulder. "Forget it, Hood."

"No, wait," Robin stormed after him. "I'm curious. What makes you think that Crispin could be yours? I mean, leaving aside the disturbing thought that there's apparently more offspring of yours walking the earth than I ever cared to imagine. Why Crispin?"

Guy whirled around to face him once again. "Have you looked at the boy?"

"So what?" Robin shrugged. "Just because there's a bit of a resemblance in looks?" Of course he'd noticed it, too. He had known Gisborne at that age after all. But that alone couldn't be it, could it?

"It's not just his looks! There's the name as well. And, I don't know. There's something about him," Guy shrugged helplessly. "I mean, why would a boy I've never met risk his life trying to rescue me? It doesn't make sense!"

"Ah," Robin smirked knowingly. "Now we're getting somewhere. That's what this is about. You don't get why anyone would care to rescue you."

"Well, do you?"

"Honestly, no. I don't get it either," Robin found himself grinning at Guy and was shocked by how easy it was to forget who he was bantering with here. This was Gisborne! His enemy! Maybe, possibly, his former enemy. Still, he had no business joking around with the man!

"Look," he quickly steered his thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Have you asked the boy why he wanted to rescue you?"

Guy looked taken aback, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Maybe you should start by asking him, instead of jumping to, frankly, horrible conclusions. There might be a simple explanation."

"Like what?" Guy couldn't imagine anything.

"Like," Robin tried to think of something, but the only thing that came to mind was neither simple nor good. It made his face darken. "Like Marian manipulating the boy for her own exploits. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd use someone's feelings for her to get what she wants."

Guy stiffened when he got what, or rather who, Robin was hinting at. But then he frowned. "Feelings?"

"The boy has a crush on her, obviously," Robin explained. "Marian might have used it to talk him into helping her because she knew I wouldn't be so easily manipulated."

"I did no such thing!" Both men swirled around in shock when they heard Marian's voice suddenly sound from behind. They watched her step out from behind a tree. She looked furious, with her hair flying wildly and her eyes blazing, as she came running over. "How can you say something like that, Robin! You know I'd never manipulate Crispin!"

"Marian," Robin frowned. "Where did you…? How did you find us?"

"I heard you!" She stemmed her hands into her sides and came to stand in front of both men. "I assume all of Nottinghamshire heard you yelling at each other. It's a miracle the Sheriff's men haven't come running yet!"

"You heard us?" Guy was having mixed feelings. On the one hand he felt a clear spark of hope. Once again Marian had disobeyed Robin's orders and had come running, and he couldn't help but think that she'd been worried for him, that she cared. But on the other hand Guy was worried about what she'd overheard. She'd already known about the babe in the woods, so no shock there, still… he wondered what she was thinking about him now, about his suspicions concerning Crispin… he wondered, period.

Marian faced Guy. "I heard you, yes. And I did not manipulate Crispin in any way. And he's also not your son, Guy. He's just a boy that you've once shown kindness to, although you don't even remember it. He does, and he has liked you and looked up to you ever since, despite the countless times he's had to defend his view of you against those who only see your cruelty. He simply wanted to help you."

Guy stared at her, not knowing which question to ask first. "How do you know he's not my son?"

At the same time Robin spoke. "What kindness?"

Marian looked from one to the other. Then she started pacing, eyes set on the trees around. "I know that he's not your son because I was there to see his mother grow round with child. I was there the day she gave birth. I was helping Eleanor mind the other siblings. Margery is Crispin's mother and, unless you forced yourself on a happily married woman, you had nothing to do with it. Tom is Crispin's father."

Guy couldn't bear to look into her eyes when he murmured with badly suppressed emotion: "I have never forced myself on any woman, nor do I intend to do so."

"Good, I guess. At least that's something," Marian didn't meet his eyes. She turned to Robin instead. "And as for you! How dare you accuse me of manipulating Crispin? Of using him?"

"Marian, I only meant…"

But Marian didn't let Robin finish. "And as for me using Guy's feelings to manipulate him…" She all but jumped into Robin's face and stabbed her finger at his chest. "You didn't complain all that much when my betraying him served your purpose, did you? You relied on me using him, distracting him while you sneaked around behind his back."

Guy listened with his breath caught. Now he would finally hear the whole truth, whether he wanted to or not. It seemed that Marian had still more to get off her chest. She once again rounded in on Robin, who just stood there, silently.

"You knew very well how it was hurting me, having to betray Guy's feelings like I did. And you know what? You should be glad he has feelings for me because if he didn't, I would be dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin wasn't sure what had upset Marian so. He also didn't know what she meant. "Why would you be dead?"

Marian took a deep breath. Her voice came out loud and clear. "Do you think he would have spared me the hanging after he'd discovered I'm the Nightwatchman, if he wasn't in love with me?"

Robin's mouth fell open. His eyes flew to Guy who in turn stared at Marian.

"Hanging? What… when did this happen?"

Marian's eyes met Guy's, her gaze softening when she remembered. "Not even a fortnight ago." She turned to Robin. "The day you went off helping Queen Eleanor. That was the day Guy discovered my secret and lied to the Sheriff to save me. And after that everything changed."

Robin didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he known about this? Why hadn't she told him?

Guy took a cautious step forward and tried to catch Marian's eye. He needed to know. "What changed, Marian?"

She took a few steps closer and came to stand right in front of him. "I swore to myself that day that I wouldn't betray you ever again. That I wouldn't lie anymore. That I would get to know you, try to understand you. And…"

She broke off and looked to the ground.

"And?" Guy was very conscious of the fact that Robin was standing no two feet away, watching them closely. He bit back a curse and forced himself to stay where he was and not move in and pull Marian into his arms like he wanted. Oh, how he wanted to! He wanted to draw her near and feel her and kiss her and profess his love to her and never ever let her go again.

But he didn't.

Guy closed his eyes and forced his arms to stay at his side. He turned his head and swallowed hard.

"And everything changed," Marian whispered softly.

Guy couldn't help but agree. Everything had changed. But he wasn't sure if it had been a change for better or for worse. 'I guess that remains to be seen,' he thought when his gaze fell onto Robin and he was met with a dark look full of disbelief, anger and despair.

* * *

_Oh God, I'm so sorry for leaving you with yet another cliffhanger. But I had to draw a line somewhere! This point felt right. Please don't shoot me._


End file.
